Eye for an Eye
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: When Roy is killed on an undercover op, a vengeful Ed uses his leave to volunteer without telling Wordy or Team One to go undercover to find his brothers killer. But a traitorous insider puts Ed in danger as he jeopardizes his own career on a mis-guided mission CHAP 15 UP NOW
1. Altered States

**Title: Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 1 – Altered States **

**Summary:** When Roy is killed on an undercover op, a vengeful Ed uses his leave to volunteer without telling Wordy or Team One to go undercover to find his brothers killer. But a traitorous insider puts Ed in danger as he jeopardizes his own career on a mis-guided mission and gives Team One a very hot call.

**Disclaimer: ** Ah you know write? Ed's with me and well yeah that's about it…lol otherwise I am a poor author lol

**A/N:** Okay so major angst alert! This story is going to be based after the ending scene in 3.01 'Unconditional Love'. It will be Ed centric with lots of Ed/Wordy stuff of course and the team as well. But it will deal with a lot of angst, guilt, regret and of course I'll toss in some danger, whump and peril as well b/c you know my dear muse Alice loves all those wonderful things hehe

_"Note: for this story only the first 9 lines are directly from the eppy. After that anything in italics and double quotes – much like my other stories is a person on the other end of the phone. Hope this isn't confusing!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Ed."<em>

_"Yeah."_

_"We got that baby out safe…"_

_"And you want me to back you up."_

_"The call not to approach the perps at the motel…I didn't hear you on the radio."_

_"You didn't."_

_"We were doin' the best that we could. A cop was shot…we thought there was a baby…"_

_"I know. Look I just don't have the time right now," Ed tells Roy before he turns and walks away._

_"Never did."_

XXXXXXXX

**1 month later**

"Earth to Ed," Wordy gently taps his best friend on the shoulder, forcing the obviously agitated team leader to turn to face him with a very noticeable frown. "Hey buddy, what's going on today?" He leans in a bit closer to inquire.

Ed looks at Wordy and just shakes his head before pursing his lips and uttering a heavy sigh. "You know…nothin'," he resigns and turns back to putting his uniform away.

"Yeah right nothing," Wordy groans, making Ed twist his neck to the right and look at him in surprise. "You've been snippy one moment and then silent the next."

"I'm fine."

"No…you're not. Today was…" Wordy's voice dies out as Ed's mind replays some somber highlights of the day that had just ended.

_'Look I said we do it my way got it!'_

_'Eddie you okay?'_

_'Yeah boss I'm fine!'_

_'Anything to add?'_

_'No.'_

"And don't tell me you're fine because I know you're lying. So what's going on? You and Sophie having issues?"

"It's…" Ed's expression softens as he turns and leans against his locker, the room quiet except for the two lingering friends and team members. "It's Roy," Ed confesses, his eyes expressing a twinge of outward torment. "Okay fine its Roy."

"Roy?"

"Yeah we parted on less that amicable terms a few weeks back after his partner was killed…he was trying to talk and I was already in for a mental beating from Sophie for missing the ultrasound and…"

"And it just continued to boil?"

"It did," Ed nods as he shoves his hands in his pockets and leans back against his locker, his tormented sapphire gaze wandering past his best friend and resting absently on the wall. "He just doesn't think at times and it always comes back to bite him hard in the ass."

"Okay but that was then…something happened recently?"

"Then? This was never resolved. And a few days ago it got worse," Ed replies as he turns back to Wordy with a small frown. "He wanted my backing on his going undercover to try to find out about the guys who killed his partner."

"And you didn't agree?"

"It's not his job Wordy, he wasn't assigned the detail and apparently is supposed to be still on leave," Ed insists. "He's not even cleared to come back."

"Did he tell you this?"

"No I looked at his file and confronted him with it, then I went to his superior."

"Right and of course that went over well and then he brought up the guilt he felt for having his partner killed and you gave him your well you always like to rush in where angels fear to tread speech?" Wordy arches his brows.

"Something like that."

"Then of course he countered and threw right back at you that you do the same but you of course being well…"

"Yes?" Ed interjects sharply.

"_You_," Wordy replies pointedly, "didn't back down either and so you two left it at a stalemate?"

"You know I hate it when you know me this well."

"So what happened?"

"What…happened?" Ed groans as he rubs his face with his hands, pushes past Wordy, slowly saunters toward the bench and slumps down. "Neither of us backed down that's what happened. What can I tell ya…we have the same father. The worst part is I would be on the warpath the same as him if it was you," he admits in a softer tone. "But he just wasn't listening and we started yelling…and then…and then things were said that weren't meant or should have been said."

_'You know Ed you never gave a damn about anyone but yourself!'_

_'You know what Roy, you've always been a pain in my ass so can you blame me? This is just going to be another Roy Lane mess that you could have avoided and that I have to clean up.'_

_'Ever wish I wasn't around?'_

_'Yeah I do!'_

_'Well same here!'_

"It was childish and stupid and then we both hung up in heated anger and I sat there cursing him, myself and the whole situation and he probably did the same thing."

"And you haven't talked since?"

"Figured I'd give it another day and just let things cool and then I'll stop by after shift tomorrow and see how he is."

"This undercover thing…"

"Wordy, he's on leave, he should be just reflecting on his mistakes."

"Reflecting," Wordy repeats slowly. "Right because Lane's are famous for just sitting around and doing nothing but reflecting."

"Fine," Ed groans as he pushes himself upright and pulls his locker open and reaches for his jacket.

"Hey hold on a sec."

"What?"

"Unlike Roy, I know how to deescalate you," Wordy reminds his best friend in a kind tone as his hand rests on his back. "I'm just sayin'…you're angry because it's what you would do and I know how much you like to be reminded of that. Roy has no one to tell him but you and you are like him…"

"You wanna talk to him?" Ed retorts.

"I can if you want me to," Wordy admits, making Ed turn to him with a small smile.

"No I need to do this," Ed acknowledges with another nod and warmer smile. "But I might need a beer after that."

"Or target practise?"

"That for sure," Ed slightly grins.

"I'll be there," Wordy assures him as they both get their jackets and head for the exit doors, Ed saying goodnight to his best friend and then getting into his car and heading for home; the last heated verbal showdown with his brother weighing heavily on his mind.

Ed pulls into the driveway at home and stops the car but doesn't get out; instead pulling out his phone and dialing his brother's number, wanting to clear the air sooner rather than later. But as it did this morning, the call merely ends with Roy's voicemail coming on and Ed hanging up before his voice could be recorded.

_Tomorrow I'll drop by his place in person, _Ed tells himself as he gets out of the car and heads inside to spend the rest of his remaining wakeful hours with his wife and son. But as with the pattern the night before, Ed's sleep was restless and he didn't wake up the next morning feeling refreshed at all; the tension from the heated argument with his brother still at the fore of his conscience.

"Eddie…you're in early," Greg comments as he walks up to Ed just as he grabs the punching gloves and strikes the motionless bag with full force. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Just some personal stuff."

"Personal?"

"Personal. And before you ask, it has to do with Roy; everything at home is fine."

"And work?"

"It won't affect the job, boss I promise you that," Ed looks at his boss and friend, hoping Greg will believe the sincerity in his pleading expression.

"What did Roy do?"

"It's…it's nothing really," Ed sighs, not really wanting to have to go through it all again as he did with Wordy the night before and probably would again tonight. "I talked to Wordy last night. Boss I'm good…really," Ed insists with a firmer tone.

"I believe you but if we get a hot call…"

"My mind will be there. I give you my word," Ed assures him one final time before Sam and Spike join them for the morning workout.

"Okay," Greg nods as he gives Ed a warm smile and then goes to talk to the other members of his team. Ed watches Wordy enter, mouths a _'good morning' _and then joins in the lively banter about some silly girly antics one of Wordy's daughters subjected him to the night before.

"Lucky for you we got patrol duty today," Wordy mentions casually as they head into a seedier area of Toronto's waterfront area.

"Day's not over yet," Ed quips as he casually steers the SRU SUV toward the end of the waterfront. "And before you ask I did try to call last night and got nothing. Another odd thing is his cell is forwarded to his home number which is just a number - no name now."

"That's odd. Think he's ignoring you?"

"Would I?"

"Yeah as much as the both of you can be hotheads, I know silly games aren't your thing. Maybe he's on a date?"

"Poor girl," both of them look at each other and smirk.

"When was his last date?"

"Before or after the divorce?" Ed responds dryly.

"After."

"That really messed him up. Roy always valued the security of home and…" Ed's voice trails off, prompting Wordy to look up at him in haste. "He just needs to get past this and he'll be okay."

"And so will you."

"And so…will I," Ed echoes softly as they continue their patrolling. About twenty minutes later a _'hot call'_ comes over head set and soon all attention is diverted away from personal problems and they are gearing up and Ed getting ready to take the head on charge into the hostage situation under Greg's command. The call was heated but true to his promise to Greg, Ed's mind was in the heat of the moment and the situation was resolved peacefully without a single shot being fired that was fatal.

Wordy enters the locker room with Sam, whispering a soft goodbye to the other SRU Team One team member and looking at Ed who was just standing in front of his locker with a placid expression.

"Getting cold feet?" Wordy lightly teases as he approaches.

"Just wanna make sure I go there with a cool head. I know when I see him…damn I hate this. Why couldn't he just…"

"Right," Wordy nods as he slaps Ed on the back and then snatches the keys still dangling in his fingers. "I'm driving."

"Wordy…"

"Let's go before I come to my senses. Spending the night playing referee between two Lane's isn't my idea of fun you know," he treads lightly as he grabs his jacket and turns to leave, not caring that he wasn't fully undressed from his SRU uniform and ignoring the stunned look on his best friends face. "Ed, I'm waiting," he calls out as he pushes through the exit doors, forcing Ed to look at Sam and frown before slamming his locker shut and hurrying after Wordy.

"A work truck?"

"I'm holding your keys so you don't drive distracted."

"I was planning to come over afterward," Ed insists with a small groan as they near the black SUV.

"I'm just gonna stay in the truck. Now get in," Wordy directs as Ed climbs into the passenger seat of the dark SUV casting a silent gaze out the window into the dark of night. They head toward Roy's small home for the most part in silence, Wordy making small talk about the situation they had earlier in the day, but Ed's mind mostly trying to collect his thoughts and keep his temper in check so as to give his brother a chance to explain and hopefully come to at least an amicable conclusion.

"Looks quiet," Wordy notes as they stop outside the darkened home. "He usually everything this dark?"

"No…no he doesn't," Ed answers in truth as he lingers in the truck a bit longer, the anxiety inside of him brewing.

"Maybe he's in the back, watching TV and drinking a beer or whatever…it's gonna be fine."

"Wordy…"

"They are only words right? You can always take back words. Yes even Ed Lane can do that."

"Funny," Ed remarks dryly as he gets out of the SUV and slowly heads for Roy's front door, his heart rate actually increasing with each step. He knows that trying to talk Roy out of doing something stupid might be a nye impossible task but he has to try, at least to restore his own peace of mind.

Ed knocks and then listens to the silence, his agitation increasing the longer the delay. "Roy…open up!" Ed's fist pounds a bit heavier on the door, his eyes glancing back to Wordy in the truck who merely shrugs. Ed pulls his phone and tries Roy's home number, pressing his ear to the door and hearing the unanswered rings inside the quiet abode. He then tries his cell number and get the same thing – nothing.

"Damn it," Ed curses in frustration as he gestures to Wordy that he's going to check around the back and then disappears into the darkness engulfing the side of the house. Ed squints into the dimly lit path before him, wondering why the side motion sensor light still hadn't come on. But upon reaching the back he finds it as quiet and as dark as the front.

"Ah Roy," Ed grumbles as he stumbles up the stairs, clutching the back hand railing before crashing to his knees on the cold concrete. "Roy, open up!" Ed pounds on the door once more, hearing a noise behind him and quickly turning with his gun raised.

"Hold on, it's just me!" Wordy states in haste as he slowly lowers his hands.

"Wordy," Ed huffs as he stows his gun and then turns to the door and pounds on it again. "Roy! Come on open up before I come in there."

"Do you have a key?"

"Yeah I do," Ed answers as he fumbles with his key set, Wordy now at his side with his small flashlight making finding the elusive piece of metal a bit easier. Ed unlocks and then slowly opens the door, looking at Wordy and wondering why the alarm hadn't gone off.

"Roy? Hey you home?" Ed calls out as he turns on the kitchen light.

"Looks like he hasn't been here all day," Wordy notes.

"Damn bastard better not have…" Ed's voice trails off in a heated growl as he leaves Wordy and heads for the stairs, Wordy heading for the living room and then down into the basement.

"Roy?" Ed calls out as he heads into Roy's bedroom, finding it just as neat and untouched as the rest of the house, a sickening feeling starting to gnaw away at the pit of his stomach. "Anything?" Ed asks Wordy as they meet up at the bottom of the stairs.

"No sign of him. I found his laptop in the living room."

"Where could he be?" Ed just shakes his head as he looks at Wordy and the turns and heads toward the kitchen once more. He heads for Roy's phone and looks at the answering machine that has the number '1' flashing on it.

"You're gonna listen to it?" Wordy stops Ed's hand just before he presses it. "He could merely be at the bar or something."

"If he doesn't want me snooping, next time he'll pick up," Ed counters as he pulls his hand away and pushes the 'play' button, Wordy just rolling his eyes.

_'Change in plans…don't come tonight the shipment isn't in. Wait for my call. And if we have a repeat of the night before I will kill you, do you understand?'_

"What the heck happened the night before?" Wordy asks almost rhetorically. "And what is the shipment tonight? What's going on?"

"I don't know but we need to find him. I'm gonna call the barn and ask them to get a trace on his car's GPS."

Without putting up much of an argument, Wordy follows after Ed, who turns off the lights, locks up and then both head back to the SUV. Wordy starts up the SUV while Ed calls SRU headquarters and asks for a trace on his brother's car.

"Pardon?" Ed asks in shock, prompting Wordy to look over at him in wonder. "He's where? Are you serious? No…right thanks."

"Where is he?"

"Roy's in jail."

"Pardon?" Wordy repeats Ed's word earlier, watching Ed's fist tighten around the piece of paper with the address on it. "Okay, tell me what's going on."

"Wordy, I have absolutely no clue. Maybe he's visiting someone there about whatever this message is about?"

"Maybe. When you talked to him…where was he?"

"He…" Ed stops to think back to his conversation.

_'Roy what is that noise? Where are you? What are you up to?'_

_'I'm…look why do you care where I am. Stop changing the subject as you always like to.'_

_'Fine, whatever.'_

"He just deflected it…could he have been undercover or…something."

"Might explain why the house looks like it hasn't been lived in in over a week," Wordy mentions as he looks over at Ed in concern.

"Jail?"

"As what an inmate?"

"Or a worker?" Wordy suggests. "We are going there right?"

"Damn straight we are, right now…unless…."

"Yes I'm coming with you," Wordy insists.

"Jail…what the hell are you thinkin' Roy," Ed mumbles to himself, his mind racing as to what his younger brother was actually up to.

Wordy listen's to Ed ramble off a whole series of angry, unanswerable questions as they head away from his small home, toward the outskirts of the city where the large prison facility awaits them. He has no answers for his friends, and winces at the torment dripping from his tone; Ed's frustration and guilt was building and that was something he was afraid he was ill equipped to handle.

"If he is under cover against orders…"

"Ed you don't know anything just yet; he could even be visiting a friend or maybe it is an informant…I don't know. I'll wait here in the truck because if he is undercover then we don't want to blow anything and you're…well dressed less conspicuously. Just keep a cool head when you go in there. Wait until he tells you the entire story."

"Why the hell did he ask if he already was doing his thing?"

"Just wanted your approval," Wordy shrugs, prompting Ed to look over in haste. "Hey don't get mad at me…I'm just guessing here," Wordy replies in haste as they round the corner, Wordy slowing the SUV as they look at a myriad of ambulances with their lights flashing. "What's going on?" Wordy mumbles as they near the main prison gate.

"No idea."

"Hey what's going on?" Wordy asks the guard as he flashes his bad, Ed doing the same.

"Ah two inmates went at it, pretty good actually. We don't know how they got knives but one was stabbed pretty bad and we had to put one of the cell blocks on lockdown."

"What about the other cellblocks?" Ed leans over and inquires.

"You looking for someone in particular?" The guard asks.

"Yes but he could be an undercover cop."

"Okay check with the warden, he should know right?"

"Hopefully," Ed utters quietly as he leans back and curses Roy's antics once more before pulling his wallet to see if he has a picture of his brother to show the Warden in case the name Roy Lane doesn't come up. "I don't even have a picture of him in my wallet," Ed groans as he uses his phone to download Roy's police picture.

"Beat yourself up later for that. Just go and figure out what's going on."

"Okay."

Ed slowly gets out of the SUV and heads toward the gated walkway, glancing over at the ambulances and watching two of the paramedics wheeling out a man with red hair moaning loudly and cursing someone named 'Dustin'. Not caring too much about the complaining criminal, Ed flashes his badge and then heads for the main entrance that would take him to the warden's office.

Upon entering Ed's anxiety skyrockets once more, his mind racing with thoughts as to what Roy could possibly be up to and why he ended up here in jail and how. If he was on leave, there was no way his superior would sanction an undercover op, especially if it was dealing with the men that had killed his partner.

_Damn it Roy, what are you up to?_

"Warden Miller," Ed introduces himself as he shows his badge.

"What can I do for you Constable Lane?"

"I'm just checking to see if you have any visitors today or yesterday with the name Roy Lane?"

"Lane?" The older man arches his brows at Ed in wonder.

"Yes that's right," Ed confirms, not openly confirming the familial connection.

The warden tells his clerk to look for Roy's name but the search of course comes up empty. "Sorry no Roy Lane here."

"How an inmate registered with the name Roy Lane?"

"Nope we don't have that either but..."

"Okay then have you seen anyone that looks like this man?" Ed interrupts, showing then Roy's picture on his phone.

Warden Miller looks at the picture as the clerk nods and then turns back to Ed with a heavy frown. "Actually I have but..."

"But what?" Ed dares to ask, his anxiety rising as he looks at the near deathly expression.

"That man goes by the name of Dustin Groves and he was killed tonight in a cellblock fight."

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thoughts so far? What will Ed learn about what Roy was doing there? How will he react? What will the guilt prompt him to do? Can Wordy help or will Ed betray that friendship? And who is behind Roy's death? Lots to come so hope you liked this start and please do review before you go and thanks so much in advance!


	2. Incomprehensible

**Title: Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 2 – Incomprehensible **

**A/N:** Thanks everyone so much for your awesome reviews! I am sorry but forgot to mention this – yes this takes place before the events in the eppy 'The Other Lane' where Ed and Roy ended on good terms. So in this fanfic – that eppy never happened (thanks AceBullets for reminding me of that). So yes lots of guilt, angst and friendship bonds to be tested in this as we go along. Thanks everyone and hope you like this update as much!

* * *

><p>Ed feels his world come to a complete stop, his heart instantly seizing and all breath – gone. <em>Your brother – Roy is dead.<em>

Ed, shakes his head, words unable to escape his lips as he tries to tell himself this is just a cruel joke at his expense – something Roy devised to teach big brother a lesson for telling him what to or not to do.

_'Man you shoulda seen the look on your face Ed – priceless!' _He could hear Roy's voice instantly mocking in his mind as he suddenly appears.

"Constable Lane?"

_This isn't possible…_Ed's mind insists as his world starts to slowly turn and then suddenly starts to spin – now almost out of control. _Not possible…Roy's dead…no this can't be…_finally it stops long enough for Ed to look at the man before him with a wondering and utterly shocked expression.

"Could you um…this man right here," Ed practically shoves his phone in Warden Miller's face. "Right here…where is he? Roy Lane…take a good look. Where is he?"

"I'm very sorry Constable Lane," the older man frowns. "That man died tonight."

"Look this isn't possible; it's all part of the undercover plan right? His way out?" Ed stammers in haste.

"If you want…"

"Listen I need to see him and I mean right now. I'm getting tired of this. Now I want…" Ed demands in anger as he takes another step forward only to be pulled back by two guards. "You better get the hell off me," Ed growls as he jerks his arm free. "Where is he?" He half shouts.

"Can you please just…"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

"The man in the picture is dead. I'm very sorry. Our hospital ME declared…"

"This isn't possible. Now I want to see him and I want to see him now," Ed demands again, his entire frame boiling from heated anger and frustration.

"He's…" Warden Miller starts, Ed's gaze turning to watch two medics escorted by two guards walk past, in the outside hallway heading for the exit doors and the waiting ambulance to take Roy's body to the hospital for final pronouncement.

"I'll prove you're lying for myself. Get outta my way!"

"Wait…stop him!" Warden Miller orders as Ed pulls away, shoves his phone in his pocket and hurries toward the two medics, reaching as far as the doors just as they open but once again being pulled back before he could accost the black back on the gurney.

"Let go of me damn it."

"We have a process to fol…"

"What the…" Wordy's voice trails off as he watches the doors open, a stretcher bust out and Ed being pulled back in; wasting no time on getting out and hurrying toward the ensuing scene.

"Stop that stretcher!" Ed shouts as Wordy hurries toward him. "Wordy stop that."

"Hold on a second guys," Wordy still dressed in full SRU gear pulls his badge and then looks at Ed's flushed and near-panic filled expression to that of the Warden catching up to them. "What's going on here?"

"I need to see who's in that bag!" Ed demands.

"You can go to the hospital if you'd like."

"Ed?"

"The warden says Roy's dead…dead Wordy but I don't believe him. Now I need them to open the damn bag."

"What? Dead?" Wordy utters in a nearly dead whisper, his own shock mirrored in Ed's strife filled sapphire pools. "Can we see who's…in the bag?"

Warden Miller looks at the pleading expression on Ed's face to the one of absolute shock and determination on Wordy's face and feels himself giving in; finally nodding to one of the medics who slowly starts to unzip the bag, Ed's fists at his sides so tight his short nails were nearly digging into the soft flesh of his palms.

_They'll open the bag and I'll see it's not Roy…this is all just a big mistake, _Ed's mind races, his breath catching as the zipper is pulled down and the medics gloved hands gently pull back the two sides to reveal – Roy Lane.

"No," Ed shakes his head as his eyes instantly water. "Oh god no…no that's not…possible," Ed shakes his head as he reaches out for his brother.

"Sir…"

"Ed…"

"Roy, wake up damn it. Open your eyes and laugh at me…this…" Ed starts only to have his hand gently pulled back by one of the medics.

"Sir I'm sorry. You can come along in the ambulance if you'd like, but we have to get him to the hospital to follow procedure."

"How did this happen?" Ed looks at Warden Miller with anger flashing in his watery blue eyes.

"We can discuss this inside."

Ed looks at the older man's somewhat placid expression and then back to the worried one of his best friend, his heart now torn literally in half. _Roy…this…this is all a joke…it has to be a joke…_but as much as Ed's brain races with heated words, his lips fail to utter anything and thick, uncomfortable silence continues to grow; that is until Wordy verbally bails him out.

"Ed, you go, I'll stay here and get some answers," Wordy states as he looks at Warden Miller with an expression that says _'don't cross me or else'_.

"Wordy…"

"I'll meet you there. Just go and do what you have to do for um…I'll meet you there."

Trusting Wordy to not leave until he was satisfied with answers, Ed nods and then numbly watches the two medics, the bag rezipped for transport and the other ambulance already on its way to the hospital with the other injured inmate.

"I'm gonna kill him," Ed threatens under his breath, only Wordy catching the heated threat.

"Who?"

"The other man who did this," Ed growls as he pulls away from Wordy and hurries after the ambulance. Wordy quickly pulls his phone and calls another lifeline.

"Boss its me…we have a situation, a bad one and I think I will need you and probably Sam as well to run interference at the hospital for Ed."

_"At the hospital for Ed? And I need Sam? Wordy where are you and what's going on?"_

"Roy was um…killed tonight and…" Wordy's voice trails off as he watches the two ambulance doors slam shut and the medical transport vehicle pull away. _Damn there's gonna be hell to pay, _Wordy's mind declares as he finishes telling Greg and then heads inside to talk to Warden Miller.

XXXXXXXX

Ed slumps down onto the bench opposite the unmoving black bag, glancing up at the medic who was busy filling out some paperwork. He waits a few extra minutes until they have completely cleared the prison area and then reaches out to poke Roy's side.

"Okay Roy you can get up now," Ed speaks firmly, instantly drawing the attention of the attending medic.

"Sir you can't touch…"

"It's not Sir…it's Constable Lane and don't tell me what to do," Ed barks before he turns back to Roy's still unmoving frame, his eyes wanting to water but his brain commanding the tear ducts to hold for now. "Roy, damn it wake up already we are away from the prison."

"He's not..."

Feeling the intense gaze from the medic, Ed turns and glares. "This is all part of his undercover plan."

"He was pronounced…"

"He's not dead!" Ed snaps, making the medic in the front slow the ambulance and glance back for a few seconds.

"Everything okay back there?"

"Fine," Ed answers in haste as he turns back to the black body bag. "Damn it Roy, you've had your laugh at my expense now open your eyes and tell me what the hell is going on!" Ed demands, the medic merely giving him a sympathetic shake of his head before he looks back down at his clipboard.

Ed feels heat continuing to build, his head a bit dizzy and his throat swallowing back lumps of emotion. _This can't be…it has to be a joke, _his mind repeats over and over. _He's gonna get to the ME's area in the hospital and wake up and tell me this was part of the plan, _his mind adds as the ambulance finally starts to slow.

Ed follows in a trancelike state after the transport stretcher, not seeing Greg and Sam hovering in the waiting area and then following at a discreet distance. _I'm sure Warden Miller is telling Wordy it was Roy's request that no one else know and he'll come here and we'll all just go out for a beer later and laugh about this._

Ed hovers in the entrance way to the coroner's area, watching with a sick feeling as Roy's body is lifted onto his table and then the medics take their leave.

"When will he wake up from all this?" Ed asks with a heavy frown, forcing the M.E. to turn and look at him in surprise.

"Pardon? Who are you?"

"Ed Lane and that's my brother. He was working undercover…I think and…look there is a mistake. I know they said he was dead at the prison but…but he's not. It's part of his plan. He's alive…he has to be," Ed's desperate plea is uttered, his voice dying out into a soft whisper; Sam and Greg exchanging morbid glances just outside, behind Ed.

"I don't know what you were told but…"

"I want him woken up!"

"I don't…."

"Now!" Ed demands as he pulls his gun, Greg and Sam taking swift action.

"Whoa hold on…" the medical examiner quickly raises his hands.

"This man is a cop and…" Ed growls as his slightly shaking hand tries to cock the trigger.

"Ed!" Sam mentions firmly.

"I'm calling secu…"

"Hey…lets all calm down now," Greg's kind but firm tone is heard as he comes up on Ed's right. "Eddie…Eddie it's Greg, why don't you lower the gun and…"

"Boss this is a damn conspiracy. Roy's alive and this man won't..." Ed pauses as the words catch in his throat.

"Okay we'll get to the bottom of this but...buddy I need you to lower the gun, okay?" Greg gently urges, his hand on Ed's arm just above the gun.

"Roy's not dead," Ed utters in a soft whisper, his hand finally lowering. "He's not."

"Why don't we go out…."

"No, I wanna stay here. I hafta see this for myself."

"Doctor Rogers?"

"He can stay as long as the gun doesn't come out again."

"Sorry," Ed mumbles as he hands Sam his gun for safekeeping. "I just need to know for sure."

"I know…I would like to know also."

"Wordy called you?" Ed asks, not looking at either Greg or Sam, his gaze fixed on his brother's unmoving form.

"He did."

Ed watches as the coroner slowly unzips the black body bag and feels his stomach instantly lurch when Roy's chest is revealed, his eyes instantly diverted from Roy's pale peaceful expression to fatal wound on his crimson chest.

"Not…possible," Ed whispers in misery as he slowly nears the body, the M.E. looking up and both Greg and Sam flanking Ed but also keeping a bit of a distance. Ed watches the M.E.'s fingers touch various spots and then look up and shake his head. "No…this…"

"I'm very sorry, but I have to confirm the time of death for Roy Lane."

"No, this isn't possible," Ed growls as he pokes Roy's lifeless arm. "Wake up damn it. Wake up and tell me this is all a damn joke at my expense. Roy…"

"Ed, I'm sorry…" Greg starts only to have Ed jerk his arm free and glare at Greg before turning back to Roy.

"Roy, wake up!"

"I'll give you a few minutes if you want," Doctor Rogers, the seasoned M.E. mentions in a kind tone as he steps into another room for a few minutes.

"Roy, wake up…it's not funny now. You're safe…out of prison. Wake up!" Ed half shouts, forcing Sam to look at Greg and Greg to just shake his head but not make a move to pull Ed back. "Please…damn it please wake up," Ed's voice finally breaks, his knees buckling and Sam and Greg rushing in to keep him from collapsing to the floor, helping him back to a small bench facing Roy's unmoving body.

"This isn't possible…Roy can't be dead," Ed utters in misery.

"Ed I'm so sorry," Sam mentions softly with a heavy sigh.

"This is my fault…"

"Now hold on there Eddie," Greg says in haste.

"This is because of me," Ed repeats, shaking his head and brushing away a few stray tears with angry fists. "I did this," he mumbles as he stands up once more and then heads for Roy's body, starting to feel in his pockets for anything. "Where is…"

"Ed you just need," Greg tries once more.

"I don't need you here boss so get lost!" Ed barks as he turns back to his mission to find Roy's cell phone. Sam offers Greg a mere shrug but Greg just gives Sam back a look that says '_he's acting on raw anger and emotion and it's completely normal given the circumstances.'_

"Roy…okay I can prove that you are faking," Ed insists as he finally finds Roy's phone, his hand coming away with a smattering of fresh blood. He pauses his hand in mid-air and then looks at the blood against his pale skin and then up at Greg. "This isn't possible."

Not having any words at the moment that he knows could comfort his friend and team leader, Greg just nods in agreement but says nothing, the M.E. finally returning.

"Ed, we need to let…"

"He never tried to wake him," Ed utters and then shakes his head, his closed fist angrily wiping away a few tears that were in the way. "Can you please try to wake him?"

"Okay Eddie why don't we wait outside…"

"I want to stay," Ed insists, his voice finally starting to lower, adrenaline wearing off and the horrible truth starting to settle in. "He has to wake up," Ed's voice nearly pleads. "It can't…it can't end like this."

"I'm sorry and I know I don't have the words right now but how about we wait outside and let Doctor Rogers do his job and…"

"Boss…"

"We'll just wait outside okay? Just right outside."

A few painful seconds pass before Ed finally gives in, allowing Greg to mechanically lead him outside, Sam closing the door to spare Ed's already tormented mind the autopsy process. The three of them sit down on some chairs in the quiet hallway, Ed's head resting in his hands, his whole frame slightly trembling.

"What the hell was he doing in prison? He wasn't an inmate…he wasn't…."

"Wordy will get some answers," Greg tries to assure him. "You know he'll find out what he can."

"I can't believe this," Ed groans as he looks up and swallows once more. "Damn bastard," he gently curses, still not locking eyes with either Sam or Greg. "Why?" He asks rhetorically.

"I know when my sist…"

"Save is Sam I don't care!" Ed snaps as he pulls away, stands up and then heads for the door again, Greg mouthing to Sam that Ed didn't mean it and Sam understanding. "Sam I'm sorry," Ed offers softly a few seconds later.

"Its okay…I get it," Sam nods and then leans back in the chair, both he and Greg watching Ed's tense frame pace before the closed door.

"This can't be…" Ed repeats over and over until Doctor Rogers slowly opens the door and presents Ed with a bag of personal effects.

"I will need you to sign a few things and then…"

"So that um…that's it?" Ed asks, his hands slightly trembling as he reaches for the bag of Roy's things.

"I'm sorry that's it. He died of a stab wound to the heart and…"

"The…heart," Ed's tight lips echo as he turns his watery gaze and looks at Greg.

"What needs to be signed?" Greg asks the coroner.

"He can have some more time if needed," Doctor Rogers answers with a small frown. "I'm very sorry."

Ed turns and takes the pen from Doctor Rogers hands, scribbles his name, tosses the pen to the floor and then turns on his heel and heads for the exit door, cursing the fact that Wordy still had his car keys.

"Eddie hold on a sec," Greg catches up with him and stands in his way.

"Boss, this isn't happening," Ed whispers as he tries to move past.

"I know. So why don't we just sit here a few more…"

"I need to leave…I need…this can't be happening," Ed groans as he slumps down into the nearby chair. "The last time we spoke was…damn it was a heated argument and we both said…we both said things we didn't mean."

"The best thing about Roy is…he had a thick skin like his big brother."

"I did this," Ed looks away again.

"I know it feels like that but I'm sure he never…"

"He never told me anything…why the hell didn't he just tell me!" Ed growls as his fists tighten around the bag, his knuckles starting to turn white. Greg's hand rests on his a few seconds, forcing Ed's to untense, but his gaze remains fixed on Roy's bloody cell phone. "He had his phone with him…why didn't he…"

"We don't know why he was there yet. Wordy will get…"

"I hafta go," Ed interrupts as he stands up and heads back toward the exit doors, Greg and Sam hurrying after him. But just as he's about to escape once more, Wordy appears, blocking his path.

As soon as the doors had opened, Wordy looks at Ed and feels his heart shatter instantly. To see his normally strong and in control best friend, look so defeated and vulnerable was making his stomach sick also. _Ed, I'm so sorry._

"What did you find?"

"Let's go somewhere private okay?"

"Damn it Wordy, just tell me!" Ed demands with a heavy sigh, garnering a few curious glances, before he resigns and nods, allowing Wordy to direct the four of them to a small but private alcove a few feet away. Greg and Sam sit one table over, wanting to hear but not really intrude given Ed's heated frame of mind.

Wordy looks at Ed and knows that he won't be able to offer anything in the way of comfort or solid answers to his hurting best friend; his own eyes wanting to water as he looks at Ed holding back tears.

"Warden Miller didn't know much…"

"He's lying," Ed lashes out instantly.

"Okay hold on a sec and let me finish okay?" Wordy interjects, Greg motioning to Sam not to interfere. If there was anyone; maybe the only one, that could talk to Ed in an even keel tone and get him to listen at a time like this was Wordy – twenty years had to count for something.

"Fine," Ed slumps back in his chair, his hands still clinging to the small bag of Roy's belongings.

"Roy wasn't there as an inmate, he was there as a worker, shipping. Tonight he um…well he was to deliver something into cellblock D when something went wrong. I don't have all the answers and I already called Spike and he's gonna try to get the security tapes to see what exactly happened. Warden Miller said they got a call about a fight between two inmates…he didn't know at the time Roy's role. Somehow knives were supplied and…"

"And Roy was killed. Wordy…."

"I know we have so many questions. Warden Miller is going to open his own internal investigation and I said he's to send me anything he finds so at least we'll be kept in the loop."

"Why was he there?"

"No one knows that answer right now."

"Someone does," Ed looks at Wordy with an angry tone. "That other bastard that was cursing Roy's undercover name, he knows. He was brought in here alive," Ed insists, making Sam look at Greg.

"Boss let me go and talk to that other inmate," Sam suggests.

"Wordy you got this?"

"I do."

"Okay Ed, Sam and I are going to find the other inmate and see who's with him and what he's said so far."

Wordy watches them go and then turns back to Ed with a remorseful expression. "I won't ask how you are or how you're holding up because it looks like you're gonna collapse at any second."

"Wordy, this can't be. Roy can't be dead."

"It's hard for me to believe also. Ed I'm so sorry."

"It can't end like this…not like this. We have to make amends…make things better…" Ed's voice trails off as he looks down at the items in his hands, a single tear escaping his heated vision and falling onto the plastic. "Wordy…it can't. Not like this. We've argued before and made up…we hafta make up…we have to."

Wordy's hand rests on Ed's and gives it a warm comforting squeeze, drawing Ed's tormented sapphire gaze upward once more and Wordy feeling his heart shatter at his best friends anguished gaze. Guilt. It would be a near mental death sentence for his friend, especially if satisfying answers weren't found. But without Roy to tell Ed all was forgiven he fears his friend might allow the guilt to slowly destroy him from the inside out.

"I wish this was a joke," Wordy starts in a softer tone. "I wish would just walk up to us and tell us he was messin' with you and then I could laugh as you'd threaten to kick his ass and we'd all sit around talking about our next move. But he's gone…"

"He can't be gone," Ed states with an angry edge. "He'd know better…he'd have planned…a way out."

"He probably did."

"So why the hell is he dead then?"

"Unless he was double crossed."

"But…by who?"

"Ed I'm guessing. We don't have solid answers yet. He wasn't there as an inmate and we know he wasn't assigned there as part of an official undercover op, but someone had to have known he was there."

"What did Miller say?"

"Warden Miller recognized Roy from his picture so they must have crossed paths somewhere, but the hiring is done externally or so I was told."

"By who?"

"Spike is going to find all that out. Right now I want you to at least call Sophie and…"

"I need to go back to Roy's," Ed insists as he stands up.

"Hold on a sec."

"Wordy…"

"I get your pissed and frustrated and sad…Ed, I get that I do. But call Sophie, she needs to hear this from you."

"She'll tell me to come home. I need to go to Roy's."

"I'm not gonna argue because I know it would do no good, you'd go anyways; and you being alone right now like this isn't good and I won't allow it. So I got the truck outside, let's go and you'll call Sophie on the way. Okay?"

"I can do this alo..."

"Not tonight and Ed...seriously don't argue okay?"

"Fine," Ed agrees begrudgingly as he walks beside Wordy without saying a word, begging his mind to wake him from his surreal nightmare. He climbs in the truck, his closed fist hitting the side with such force an object that had been in the hard side pocket, dislodges and clatters to the floor. "Sorry," Ed mumbles in remorse as he picks up the object and tosses it into the back seat. He then pulls his phone and calls his wife to tell her what's happened.

_"What? Ed? I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah I'm fine; I wasn't there. I'm with Wordy and will be home later." And then without giving her much of a chance to argue, quickly says he doesn't have all the details, goodbye and hangs up; telling himself he'll deal with her fallout later. "I just can't deal with her questions now…especially when I don't have answers," Ed's voice ends with a small rumble.

"She's worried."

"I…I know."

They arrive at Roy's and Ed looks at the darkened house as his heart starts to race once more. "Wordy…"

"Take your time okay," Wordy assures him. "We'll go when you're ready."

Ed feels himself outwardly cringe at his friend's kind suggestion but tells himself he has to be strong and get some answers, Roy would expect that of him. So without saying a word, he opens the door and heads for Roy's house, Wordy silently in tow.

However, the two of them fail to realize that a dark sedan was parked in the back and a set of narrowed eyes were now watching them – from _inside_ the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so who's there and what will happen when Ed and Wordy enter the house? And what will Greg and Sam learn from the other wounded inmate? Who double crossed Roy and is Ed doomed to suffer the same fate if he presses onward? Lots more to come so stay tuned and please do review before you go – makes us update faster! :D thanks!

**PS:** Hope you also all liked the last update of Out of Time – chapter (the conclusion is coming soon) – so stay tuned and thanks again


	3. A Long Night Ahead

**Title: Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 3 – A Long Night Ahead**

* * *

><p>Wordy follows after Ed, watching in concern as his best friend's fingers fumble with the key in the lock and then slowly push the door open. Ed looks around, trying to remember if he set the alarm or not and then looking at Wordy with a frown.<p>

"Where's um…his laptop? Where was it?"

"I'll get it," Wordy mentions as he leaves Ed standing in the hallway and heads for the living room where he had seen the laptop last. But just before he picks it up he pauses, noticing some a small clump of dirt that he thought wasn't there before. "I'm paranoid," he huffs to himself as he picks up the computer and then heads back for Ed, not noticing the figure in the shadows watching him with a fist closed tightly around a gun.

Wordy reaches the entranceway only to find it empty and just frowns; his ears picking up noises in the kitchen. He puts the laptop down on a small table in the hallway and heads toward the entrance to the kitchen, arriving in time to watch Ed quickly down a shot of whiskey.

"Go easy on that stuff," Wordy warns lightly.

"Wordy…don't okay…just don't, not tonight," Ed warns as he pours himself another shot of the golden poison. "I am respon…"

"No you didn't do this, so stop blaming yourself. You wanna drink yourself into a coma fine…go ahead I'm not gonna try to stop you…not tonight. But I am gonna stay here with you and remind you that you aren't responsible for this and make sure you don't do anything you'll really regret."

"Regret?" Ed's voice raises sharply, his fist pounding on the granite countertop in anger. "Roy and I argued…and he's dead because of what I said!"

"You and I argue," Wordy points out as Ed downs his second full shot. "Just because you have a difference of opinion doesn't mean you take drastic measures. Roy was working on something else. We'll find it…right now you just need to…breathe okay and pace yourself," Wordy frowns as he helplessly watches Ed quickly down his third straight shot – on an empty stomach no less.

"I think that…" Wordy starts only to have his phone ring, his fingers quickly retrieving it. "Boss," Wordy greets Greg on the phone, watching as Ed takes the bottle, leaves the small shot glass and heads back into the darkened house, not bothering to turn on any of the lights.

_"Where are you?"_

"We're back at Roy's. What did you find out?"

_"The other man is…dead," Greg sighs._

"What? But he left the prison alive," Wordy hisses, not wanting Ed to hear. "What happened?"

_"Sam's with the attending officer now. The guy wasn't doing so well in the ambulance but they thought he'd make it. However, when he went into surgery he took a turn for the worst. The doctor at the hospital was also surprised as when he got the call to prep didn't think it was fatal."_

"A cover u…" Wordy stops as he hears a noise coming from the other room.

_"Wordy?"_

"Just trying to figure out where Ed's gotten to…continue."

In the meantime, Ed's lips hungrily gulp down another hearty swig, his eyelids doing their best to blink away anguished tears as he slowly heads upstairs, bypassing the vulnerable laptop in the open and the man in the shadows waiting to snatch it away.

Ed reaches the top of the stairs, the dimly lit area before him starting to lightly spin and his chest feeling like it was about to explode from the inside out. He takes a step toward Roy's bedroom and feels his fingers starting to tighten around the mouth of the whiskey bottle, Wordy's soft voice downstairs slowly fading. But as he wanders into Roy's bedroom, his heart starts to beat a bit more painfully as his brain begs for another drop of the liquid enemy. He glances at a picture of him and Roy on Roy's bedside table and feels fury starting to rise from his gut; a feeling so strong that he curses in anger at the same time he hurls the small picture frame across the room, the distraction bringing Wordy running in haste and drawing out the man in the shadows.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Ed?" Wordy calls out as he reaches the top of the stairs just as Ed's arm lands on the top of Roy's dresser and pushes the few items to the hardwood floor, the clatter causing a much needed distraction for the man in the shadows.

"I'm fine!" Ed growls in return as he wipes his face and then slumps down on the edge of the bed, Wordy hovering at the top of the stairs. But just before Wordy's about to take another step in Ed's direction, he hears a soft creaking a few meters below and pivots in time to see a man dressed in black dart from the shadows, grab the laptop and race for the backdoor.

"Hey!" Wordy shouts as he tears down the stairs, rounds the corner and races for the back door, grabbing the back of the man's jacket and causing both of them to stumble. The man in black curses as he tries to kick back at Wordy, the laptop coming free and now hurling toward the bottom stairs as they continue to wrestle.

"Hold it righ…" is all Wordy manages before the man finally breaks free from his grasp by kicking him in the chest and racing for the back gate, hops over it and gets into the waiting black sedan and peels away, Wordy reaching the back alley with a racing heart. The man had only grabbed the laptop, signaling to him that obviously something was on there that could incriminate possibly Roy's killers. Wordy pulls his phone and calls it in, despite knowing the search would most likely be moot as he didn't see anything.

"Spike," Wordy starts as he picks up the slightly dented laptop. "Buddy I need some help."

XXXXXXXX

Ed's fingers uncurl, his eyes looking down at the crumpled picture in his grasp, his eyes wanting to water once more. His mind flashes back to himself in the coroner's room in the hospital, seeing Roy on the table, cold and lifeless with the large crimson stain on his chest and his stomach lurching once more.

_'Ed…help me…' _he hears his brother's tormented voice in his head, his eyes squeezing shut as his stomach starts to rebel.

"Roy…"

_'This is your fault big brother…I'm dead because of YOU!' Roy's lifeless expression looks at Ed with black, soulless eyes._

"Sorry…Roy I'm so…"

_'You're to blame.'_

Ed's stomach finally starts to lurch and he manages to crawl to Roy's bathroom, bends over the toilet and throws up the golden liquid; Wordy entering the bedroom and turning on the small bedside lamp. He sees the items on the floor and curses at the nearly fully drunk bottle of whiskey.

"Damn it Ed," Wordy groans, knowing that contending with an angry Ed Lane was one thing, but a drunk and angry Ed Lane was a force to be reckoned with.

"I killed him," Ed gasps as he merely sags to the floor, resting his flushed face on the cold tiles, just as Wordy enters and looks down in misery.

Without saying much of a word, Wordy grabs a face cloth, dampens it with cold water and then holds it against Ed's forehead.

"I killed my brother."

"Come on, let's get you…" Wordy mentions in a soft tone as he tries to help Ed up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ed shouts as he pushes Wordy away, nearing causing his best friend to crash into the door behind him. "I killed Roy…don't you get that! Even he blames me!"

"At least come and…"

"Roy told…me I'm to…blame," Ed babbles in haste, as his eyes blink away another onslaught of tears, his hands searching for the nearly drunk bottle. But just as he does, his stomach violently lurches once more and he quickly turns back to the toilet and throws up the rest of the vile whiskey.

"Anything left inside?" Wordy lightly smirks as he gently rubs Ed's back and then gives him a small glass of water to rinse with.

"Where's the damn whiskey?" Ed growls as he pushes Wordy's hand away, spilling the water onto the floor.

"You've had enough. Here rinse with this."

"WHERE!" Ed demands as he manages to get to his knees, bracing himself on the edge of the sink to keep from toppling completely.

"It's gone okay?"

"WHERE?"

"IT'S GONE!"

Ed glares at Wordy and then looks past, sees the bottle on the floor and growls under his breath as he tries to push past.

"Liar!"

"You've had enough," Wordy insists as he tries to pull Ed back. "Seriously Ed don't make me hurt you," he warns. Then, much to his shock, Wordy's jaw sustains a hit from Ed's fist as he tries to push past once more.

"Ahh…I'll let that one slide," Wordy angrily shakes his head.

"Give me the damn…bottle," Ed shouts as he manages to reach it. But before he can fully grasp it and take another swig, Wordy pounces, pushing him to the edge of the bed, the bottle rolling back to the floor and out of reach. "Get…off," Ed grunts as he tries to pull himself free of Wordy's weight and get the bottle. "Wordy…get off NOW!"

"Seriously Ed, you've had enough," Wordy lightly pants as he struggles to hold Ed down.

"I want MO…RE!" Ed half shouts, before coughing and making his body enflame further, small beads of sweat dancing on his forehead before rolling down his face and resting on the crumpled bedspread. Ed feels Wordy's hold on him loosen a bit and takes advantage of it, Wordy cursing as Ed manages to roll onto the floor and grasp the bottle once more.

"Ed…let go," Wordy pants as he tries to pry Ed's fingers away but only managing to distract his grasp so that Ed wasn't ensured a full mouthful, the rest spilling on the floor.

"Damn…it," Ed laments as he slumps his face onto the floor, his heart racing and the room now spinning almost out of control. "I killed my brother…I killed him…Wordy, I killed him," he utters in misery as tears form and escape the corners of his eyes, Wordy's own eyes watering at the tormented confession.

"No…Ed you didn't. Now come on…at least get up off the floor and…"

"I killed him," Ed whispers, his adrenaline all but spent and his body racing to shut down; Wordy's frame still on top holding him down. The last thing he wants right now is Ed up and walking around near the stairs.

"Why'd he do it….why…" Ed's voice trails off, Wordy looking at the small busted picture frame of the two brothers taken a few years back. It feels like a small eternity to Wordy but Ed's breathing finally slows, his eyes close and the grip around the bottle loosened.

"Finally," Wordy sighs as he slowly gets off Ed's unmoving frame and then pulls his phone. "Shelly, it's me. I am not sure what time I'll make it tonight. Yeah I'm with Ed…he's um…yeah he's not doing well and I can't leave him and I can't take him home like this. Yeah I'll call you later. Love you too, bye."

Wordy hangs up with his wife and then looks sideways at Ed. "You're a terrible drunk my friend," he sighs as he slowly pulls off Ed's jacket and then manages to get him up onto the bed. He turns and heads for the door and looks back at Ed and frowns as he hears Ed muttering angrily in his sleep. "Leaving him alone like this is a bad idea," he converses with himself as he heads back to Ed.

After he was assured that his best friend would finally stay put, Wordy heads back downstairs to see if anything else was missing. However, as much as he looks around, he knows that it would have to be Ed to tell him if anything specific was out of place. The house was already locked after the attack and the security alarm set, the dented laptop safe and waiting to be taken to Spike the following day.

_"How is he?" Greg asks Wordy about ten minutes later._

"Passed out upstairs," Wordy groans. "I found nothing else out of place but I haven't been here as much…I don't even know if Ed would know what's missing. What did you find?"

_"We have too many unanswerable questions. Sam said that the inmate died from a medication complication; was given the wrong item. But just let Ed know that an internal investigation has been started and we are not to be involved. I just got that from Holleran."_

"Yeah sure he'll take that well," Wordy grimaces. "You know he's gonna wanna help?"

_"He'll hafta take some time off as allowed, but when he comes back, its business as usual. I'll talk to him about it."_

"Good luck," Wordy sighs as he hears soft rusting coming from Roy's bedroom. "Boss I gotta run. If I am in tomorrow I'll be late."

_"Don't worry about that. We'll double up with team two if we have to. I already talked to Sophie and she's concerned as expected but I told her he was with you a Roy's and is fine and I told her and Clark just to stay put; I doubt Ed would want them to see him like this. Just take care of our boy."_

"Planning on it whether he wants it or not. Goodnight."

Wordy ends the call, turns off the hallway light and then heads toward Roy's bedroom, spying Ed still in the position he left him and sighs heavily. "Tomorrow…is gonna suck," he softly laments as he takes off a few SRU items, puts them aside, takes a pillow and then settles in the for long night ahead.

_'I hate you…'_

"No…Roy…" Ed's frame starts to twist on top of the bed, Wordy instantly coming out of his light slumber.

_'I am dead because of you!'_

"Roy…sorry…I'm…so sorry…" he whispers in torment, his core starting to heat once more and soft tears escaping the corners of his tightly shut eyes and rolling onto the pillow; Ed's eyes not fully opening. Wordy looks at his best friend and just shakes his head; Ed, more than anyone, hates to be motivated by guilt, always telling the team that if it's personal it takes you off your game. This was personal…beyond personal and the two of them had literally parted for good on bad terms. How could Ed ever come to terms with that? _Shoulda went the day before, _Ed's voice is heard in Wordy's mind.

"Ed…I'm so sorry," Wordy whispers as Ed goes silent once more. The next few hours were much the same as the ones before, Ed being slightly pulled from his turbulent sleep by another tormented nightmare, Wordy being jolted awake and watching to see if Ed would either throw up or fully awaken – neither of which happened so far, Ed's stomach all but spent of anything inside it. And then it would be quiet again.

About an hour before sunup, Ed's mind replays the last time him and Roy where actually face to face, a meeting after work for a brief beer, before the incident that had gotten his partner killed. They talked about life, family and of course the job; laughing a few times and just sharing things from their past that brothers do.

"Roy…I'm sorry," Ed whispers as his weary eyes struggle to open. He blinks away sleep and some salty residue, trying to get his eyes to focus on the figure slumped in the corner and then frowning at his best friend's still figure as it comes mostly into view. "Wordy…" he huffs as he tries to stretch out. But as soon as he does, a distinct rattle forces him fully awake and Wordy as well. "What the hell?" Ed growls as he looks at his right wrist that was still handcuffed to the bed. "Wordy!"

"Hold on Ed. That was for my protection…and yours," Wordy's kind tone is heard as he slowly stands up, also stretches and then walks over to Ed, turning on the light and looking at Ed's rough appearance with a frown.

"Your protect…" Ed looks up and sees the small bruise on the lower part of Wordy's jaw and mentally curses himself. "I did that?" He asks weakly.

"The _other_ you did," Wordy quips as he pulls the key but hesitates. "The whiskey is gone, poured out last night and the bottle downstairs," he tells him in truth.

"I'm done drinking," Ed groans as he moves his arm again. "Wordy, I promise," he utters in sincerity, prompting Wordy to finally undo the cuff and Ed to bring his arm back down to his side. He tries to sit up too fast, but with his system nearly depleted offers a small moan and with Wordy's help lies back down.

"Just take it easy okay? You went at that bottle pretty good last night."

"That's why you did this?"

"I had to clean up and wasn't about to leave you unattended to get up and fall down the stairs."

"I keep seeing him in that room at the hospital," Ed starts to explain, glancing over at the dresser where Wordy had tried to put everything back. "I see him in that room…on the table…his chest…oh god Wordy, his chest all covered with blood…his skin pale and him not moving. I keep thinking it's a joke…that he'll wake up and tell me it was to get back at me but…he doesn't. Then he opens his eyes and tells me this is my fault," Ed softly whimpers, looking up at Wordy with a defeated expression. "How can I get past this?"

"Well right now you are just going to stay put…"

"Wordy…"

"Ed, seriously don't make me cuff you again because if you fall down the stairs this morning and we'll both answer to Sophie."

"Sophie…damn I forgot to call…"

"Greg did. And yeah she was worried but he told her you were here and were…well okay. So just relax and let me make some coffee…if Roy has any and some breakfast…"

"You cook?"

"Trust me it'll sober you up pretty fast," Wordy smirks. "And then we'll just take it from there okay?"

"I hafta find out what happened to him Wordy," Ed insists with a serious expression.

"We can talk about…" Wordy starts and then stops as he watches Ed's fists curl and him fight back some fresh tears. "Look it's just us here okay? I'm gonna go make some coffee…and if you hafta...don't think I'm gonna judge you okay? You wanna cry go ahead."

"Just figured he'd be the MC for Clark's wedding you know?"

"I know," Wordy agrees, not wanting to add anything to help endanger his best friend's already fragile emotional state. "Wait here and…Ed…just stay put okay?"

"I'm gonna wash my face with cold water, I'll be fine," Ed assures Wordy as he slowly sits back up. "Damn…how much did I drink last night?"

"Well you were cuffed for a reason," Wordy retorts. "You drunk and angry is not something I wanna see or contend with again."

"Just angry?"

"That I'm used to," Wordy smirks as he stands up. He watches Ed get to his feet and slightly sway but nods when Ed says he's good and then heads for the stairwell, Ed heading into the bathroom.

Ed looks at his haggard reflection and frowns before he shakes his head at his own foolish actions and then turns on the cold water. He notices a few of Roy's personal things and feels his eyes water once more as his mind thinks back to another brotherly moment.

_'Seriously you shave your face with that? It's for girls.'_

_'It is not,' Ed laughed as his hand held onto the special razor. 'It's for my head and if you wanna say something about that you know I'll kick your ass.'_

_'Maybe you and Bruce Willis can…' Roy's voice trails off _as Ed's mind snaps back to reality, his lips curling into a soft smirk before they harden into a tight line once more; his mind erasing the image and replacing it once again with Roy's blood soaked chest.

"Damn it!" Ed curses as his fist pounds on the bathroom countertop. He splashes water on his face and then slowly stands upright, his back and stomach both begging for some tender care due to the rough treatment the night before. He reenters the bedroom and then heads for the hallway, hearing Wordy's voice downstairs.

_'I did that?' _His mind recalls the bruise he had inflicted on his best friend and his teeth grit. Despite this stupid and alcohol-fueled behavior, Wordy had proven his loyal friendship by staying with him during his darkest hour; caring attention he knows he didn't deserve last night. Ed lingers in the hallway, looking at two pictures on the wall, one was of Roy and his ex-wife and other was of him and Roy and Clark.

"Not fair…" Ed whispers, hearing a noise to his right and then turning to see Wordy watching him. "I still can't believe it."

"I know…So since I see you still don't listen to me that well, you okay to walk down the stairs?"

"I don't know…breakfast in bed?" Ed slightly smirks. "Kinda tempting."

"Yeah I don't like you _that _much," Wordy teases as he Ed nears the top of the stairwell. Wordy notices the instant look of panic but waits on his best friends word. "Ed?"

"What else did I do last night?" Ed dares to inquire.

"Said some stupid stuff and acted like a drunken fool."

"You look…"

"Tired? I am," Wordy nods, not sure if he wants to tell Ed about the man in the house that he fought with. Since they were able to salvage the laptop, he tells himself he'll tell Ed later in the day, when he was able to handle it a bit better. "Ed, I swear I'm okay, just tired. You wanna stay here?"

"No, I'll come down."

Not wanting to argue, Wordy makes sure he walks ahead of Ed as they slowly descend, Ed's mind once again flashing him images of his misery the night before. Ed enters the kitchen and allows the semi-comforting smell of freshly made coffee to calm his nerves a bit as he slides into a nearby chair and then looks around, resting on Wordy who was nattering away about something he was doing on the stove before bringing Ed a fresh cup of coffee.

"No sugar for you young man," Wordy teases as he gives Ed the small carton of milk from the fridge. "Says it's still good for today."

"Thanks," Ed mumbles as they hear a knock on the door. "Who coul…"

"Spike, for the laptop."

"He's here early," Ed notes as he takes a sip of the hot coffee, his face wincing at first as his stomach tries to rebel.

"He wants to back up the hard drive before he has to hand it over."

"But…"

"It's not our call."

"We could say it wasn't found."

"This way's legal."

"Morning…hey Ed," Spike greets them with a small smile. "Ed I'm uh…sorry about Roy."

"Yeah…me too," Ed replies sourly, offering Spike a less than genuine smile. He listens as Spike explains what he's going to do, backing up everything and then covering his tracks so it would appear that no one had done anything.

"So much for legal," Ed utters in sarcasm as they watch Spike leave through the backdoor.

"Well we still don't know who sold Roy out, for all we know it could be an insider. We send that over without doing our due diligence, it goes missing or they find nothing and if there is something to find at least there is a place to start. Besides we haven't officially been told to hand it over. But you need to worry about getting something into your stomach and then going home."

"To do what? Sit and dwell?" Ed asks sharply, cursing himself for taking too big a gulp of the black stimulant. "You know I can't do that."

"There are things you can do. You know you're gonna be…"

"What forced to take time off? No way."

"It will happen and you know Holleran will back Greg on this. Ed you need time to just deal with this," Wordy insists.

"I'm dealing with it."

"By drinking yourself into a damn coma and then fighting with me as I tried to help you? Yeah good one. What would you have done if that was you last night at home and you hit either Sophie or Clark?" Wordy counters and Ed looks away in anger. "Exactly, you would have called me over to say these exact things to you, so I saved myself the trip."

"I'm sorry I hit you," Ed offers in remorse as he looks back at Wordy with regret. "I can't just plan his funeral and go along and know that my brother was murdered and I'm not allowed to help find his killer."

"You're biased and you know it. Come on Ed, I'm not telling you anything you don't know. Now eat your breakfast. And then we'll look around and see if there is anything missing or that we can use and go from there. But eat first."

"I'm not…hungry," Ed groans as he takes a forkful of the scrambled eggs and starts to eat. "Not bad."

"Shelley," Wordy smiles as he sits down at the table next to Ed and also starts to eat their modest breakfast. The two of them eat in silence before it was time to put away the dishes and then search the house. Wordy follows after Ed as he heads into the basement, the living room already probed for anything useful; a small bag of things already accumulating at the door.

"I guess I'll hafta get her ready for selling," Ed mentions. "He got the house in the divorce…Anna," Ed pauses referring to Roy's ex, "got everything else, which wasn't much."

"She didn't want the house?"

"She moved back to Calgary after the divorce and didn't look back."

Wordy finds a box marked home movies, knows that no matter what Ed says right now, he'd want them for later. However, what he didn't know was there was also a personal confession left from Roy to Ed that would play a significant part later for his grieving brother. Wordy watches Ed pause to look at something and then merely brush it away as if it was nothing; wanting to once again put up his tough guy act and pretend none of this was bothering him as much as it really was.

"I can wait upstairs."

"Wordy I'm fine. I'll um…I'll come back with Clark and we'll do the rest of this later," Ed suggests as he looks at the box in Wordy's grasp.

"A few things now…a few things later. Find anything that might have suggested what he's been up to?"

"Nothing," Ed sighs. "Hopefully on the laptop. All the messages but one have been erased and he didn't have a safe or anything else."

"Where did he keep the um…the deeds and stuff like that?"

"Upstairs…I'll get them."

The two of them head back upstairs, Wordy heading for the front door to add the box to the other stuff Ed was taking now, and Ed going in search of Roy's personal papers. Ed pauses in Roy's bedroom once more, his eyes resting on the top of the dresser and his hands finally reaching for the small picture of the two of them and shoving it into his wallet for safe keeping. He goes into Roy's closet and after a few minutes of fruitless searching finally finds a false hatch on the floor and pushes it open, revealing a lockbox without a lock.

Ed pulls out the box and opens it, looking at Roy's badge, passport, the deed to the house a other personal items. He quickly closes the box and then stands back up, turning with a small gasp to see Wordy watching him. "Found it."

"You okay to leave now or we um…we can take all the time we want?"

"I need to clear my head," Ed insists. "Wordy, I'm good really."

"I know you're lying to me but that's fine," Wordy replies in truth. "But I guess I would too in your place," he comments as he hands Ed his jacket. "Come on, we'll come back later."

Ed nods and then numbly follows Wordy to the front door, sets the alarm, locks the door and then heads for the SRU truck, neither of them aware they are being watched. Ed climbs into the front seat and turns and stares at Roy's house in misery, quickly swallowing back some fluid emotion.

Wordy closes the back hatch and then looks at the house as well before he gets into the truck and then looks at Ed in remorse before he slowly pulls away; neither of them realizing that the man that had been in the house before and attacked Wordy was still watching.

_"His partner just put something in the trunk. Some junk it looked like. I'll get the laptop don't worry…"_

_"Roy had stuff on there that could not only implicate but bury us – for good. I don't care what you have to do, but you get me that damn machine. I don't care who you have to take out along the way do you understand? If you fail, you'll be the next casualty."_

_"Consider it done. And what about the older brother?"_

_"What about him?"_

_"Think he'll buy the story we'll feed him?"_

_"I don't care if he does or not but I can assure you that if he comes looking for trouble I'll make sure he finds it. I have no trouble sending Ed Lane to meet his brother if it means I get to stay in business. The Lane's will come rue the day they ever decided cross me."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so yeah hafta up the danger as I up the angst and tension. Who is really watching and what danger is Ed in? What will Spike find on the laptop? How will Ed use his time off? And just how far will the bounds of friendship between Ed and Wordy be pushed during all this? To the breaking point? I hope you are all still liking this and please do review before you go and thanks in advance!

**PS**: Hope you also all liked chapter 1 of my new Ed/Donna story 'Desperate Measures'


	4. Unscripted Reality TV

**Title: Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 4 – Unscripted Reality TV**

* * *

><p>"Okay I'm gonna head home, get cleaned up and then head to the barn. If you need anything…"<p>

"I need answers," Ed looks at Wordy with a small but angry scowl. "Let me know what you find out."

"I will. Just rest up okay? Take the time to…"

"I'll talk to you later."

"Let yourself grieve," Wordy utters in futility as he watches Ed get out and head to the front door of his house, leaving the box of items in the back of the SRU SUV. _I'll get it to him later, _Wordy's mind notes as he pulls away. "Shel? I'm on my way home now. He's not doing good at all…am worried he's gonna do something rash."

XXXXXXXX

"Sophie?" Ed calls out as he enters their house, his worried wife coming up to him and greeting him with a hug before pulling back and offering his haggard expression a sympathetic gaze. "I passed out at Roy's last night."

"I know Shelly called," Sophie informs him as they both head into the kitchen, Ed going in search for a glass and then heartily downing a cold glass of water and then turning to his wife with a small frown.

"I still don't know much except that Roy was undercover and was set-up. Soph when I saw him…on that table…" his voice dies out as he takes another hearty gulp of cold water, his heated insides thankful for the relief.

"I can't imagine," she offers softly as her hand closes around his and squeezes it tightly. "What can we do?"

"I uh…I know the boss will order me to take some…"

"Order you? Ed you can't possibly think that you can just go back to work like this is no big deal."

"I want to find who murdered my brother," Ed lightly growls. "I won't really rest until I know."

"You also have things to take care of here."

"I know," Ed sighs as he allows his shoulders to slump under some unseen emotional weight. "I'll um…take Clark back later and we can…" he pauses as he pulls his phone and makes a call. "Spike…I need a favor. I need you to show me first whatever you find on Roy's computer."

_"I just got the memo from the internal…"_

"Do they know you have the laptop?"

_"Haven't mentioned it specifically," Spike answers in truth._

"Copy everything Spike and I mean _everything_, I don't care if it's a damn parking receipt. I'll be in soon," Ed hangs up and then looks at Sophie with tired frown. "I hafta know."

"I know that arguing with you on this matter is pointless right now, but I am gonna make sure that you don't neglect your family by going off on some personal revenge crusade."

"Not revenge Sophie but I hafta know the truth…I hafta know who murdered my brother. And I won't rest until I get _all _the right answers" Ed repeats as he rubs his face with his hands and then holds back a yawn as he looks at her in concern. "All I ask is for some extra patience right now. He'd do it for me."

"I know…just allow me my nagging time around meals and when it's time to sleep."

"Fair enough," Ed nods as he finishes the cold glass of water. "Where's Clark?"

"He had a math test this morning but will be coming home a bit early today."

"Okay I gotta head into work and check on a few things but um…I'll be back when Clark gets here. If you need me call okay?"

"Hold on a minute. Do you want me to start any of the arrangements?"

"Sure…corner funeral home…Roy didn't care," Ed shrugs as he looks away, his eyes resting on a small picture on the fridge of him, Roy and Clark and feels his stomach tighten once again. Thankfully he had eaten all the breakfast that Wordy had provided but even still, his stomach lurches and he has to quickly look away. Ed and Sophie talk for about another half hour, until Ed finally heads into work, his mind anxious to learn what Spike had found out.

"Hey Spike…any chance that we can say Roy's laptop was never found?"

"The boss and I thought about that, but just in case we are pressed for that, I made a copy of everything on the hard drive," Spike hands Ed a black external hard drive; Ed quickly stuffing it into his inner jacket pocket. "Ed…"

"Spike, I need to know who murdered Roy and I know I won't be allowed on the internal investigation. I'll push but I know I'll be turned down. I get they have their processes and it has to be followed. But I don't know who sold out Roy and they could even be on that internal team. If there is something here and if they get their hands on the only copy and bury it…"

"Then the truth will never come out," Spike finishes with a soft whisper. "How um…are you holding up?"

"I'm holding up," Ed remarks as Greg approaches them. "Thanks Spike. And the tapes?"

"I was…just gonna look at them now," Spike looks at Greg who nods and then looks at Ed in concern. "I'll be in the computer room."

"Eddie…why are you here? You know we can…"

"I want to know who murdered my brother," Ed answers firmly. "And don't tell me it's being investigated."

"It is."

"By who? Dirty cops!" Ed hisses, drawing a few wondering glances in his direction; prompting Greg to gently steer him toward a small, private room.

"I want answers too but there are procedures that have to be followed."

"Roy's my brother…I want…I have to be a part of this."

"You and I both know you are too emotionally connected and that won't happen - at least not with the direct internal investigation," Greg tries to explain as he watches Ed's hand rub his face and a whispered curse escape his lips. "Wordy has already…"

"They'll tell Wordy what they think we'll want to hear…boss you know that."

"No right now we don't know much more than what Warden Miller told us last night. Spike is working with the tapes right now and…"

"They coulda been altered to…"

"Okay hold on a sec," Greg holds up his hands as Ed tries to barge past to get to the door and go out. "You rushing in there and breathing down Spike's neck isn't going to help us; he's on our side. Take a deep breath and relax my friend before you pass out and I'll hafta put in a compo claim for a broken back when you fall on me," Greg lightly adds. "Now I had put a call into Roy's superior and confirmed that he was on leave and…"

"I know that an…."

"And you going off half cocked isn't going to help him or you get to the bottom of this," Greg finishes in a calmer tone. "I know waiting is the last thing you want to do but my friend…you hafta wait and see what they find."

"And what if I don't like what they find?"

"I can't answer that. I know you'll be upset but…lets just wait and see what is found okay?" Greg suggests.

"He was betrayed…by an insider," Ed insists.

"And if they find that person and the arrest will be made and…"

"And then what? Huh? It won't bring Roy back," Ed growls as he continues his useless pacing, his back to Greg. "I hate that we forever parted like that…on such…such heated terms," Ed sighs after a few minutes of silence.

"I know and I hate that for you also, trust me I do," Greg acknowledges. "But you hafta find a way to make peace with yourself or trust me it will eat away at you inside. And when I say a way, I think you know a few I'd recommend against."

Ed looks back at Greg's somewhat tormented expression and feels his own face mirror it before slowly nodding. "I know…I just need the truth."

"I want that too, mostly for your sake now. Okay so sending you home right now would be moot. Why don't I see what Spike has found, take a few minutes and I'll come find you okay?"

"Boss…"

"Eddie, that's not a request. I'm pulling rank here...Go and take a few minutes," Greg slightly smirks before he pulls the door open and both of them exit. Greg goes in search of Spike while Ed turns and heads for the locker room, wanting just a few minutes to get his heart rate to lower and clear some angry tension from his mind. He enters the quiet room, thinking he's alone and slumps down on the bench in the middle of the lockers, resting his head in his hands and just muttering in an angry undertone. It's not until Sam actually sits down beside him that he realizes he's not alone and looks up.

"Ed."

"Sam, what I said yesterday…"

"Forget it," Sam offers in haste with a small terse smile. "I reacted the same way when my sister died; yelled at everyone around me. I didn't take it personally," Sam continues in a softer tone.

"Good. Did you um…ever get o…ever come to terms with it?"

"I would like to say yes, but I think you know you might never," Sam replies as Ed twists his head and looks up. "Sorry," he adds with a sympathetic frown. "Even though I had the answers right away…I still was in denial for so long…it ate at me…damn I mean there are times it eats away at me now."

"What do you do…you know to cope with it?"

"Sometimes nothing…sometimes I'll go for a run, talk to a friend, drink lots of beer…yell at the TV," Sam pauses with a small smirk, Ed giving a nod of understanding and then looking back down. "Ed, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah me too. Just wish…" he sighs as he straightens back up. "Just wish that I had gone to see him a day earlier."

"Think it might have changed things?"

"I don't know, maybe…guess I never know right?" Ed asks and Sam looks at him in soft misery.

But before Sam can add something else a hot call announcement is heard and Ed nods to Sam to go; they'd talk later. Ed dumps his jacket in his locker and goes in search of Spike in the viewing room. As he approaches he watches Spike emerge with a somewhat perplexed expression on his normally calm face which forces his own agitation to rise once again.

"Find anything?"

"Lots but um…but I only have the last two days. The rest, Warden Miller's clerk said have been archived."

"Okay so how can we get them?"

"We…can't," Spike replies with a frown. "I copied the tapes but they just show Roy already there. I can't see his first day or how he first came…"

"Well who can?"

"The other tapes were already requested by Special Investigator Neil LeCroix."

"Seriously?"

"Sorry," Spike frowns at the notorious name.

"Okay thanks. I'll um…I'll follow up with LeCroix."

"Good luck," Spike literally groans as he hurries to get ready, leaving Ed standing by the A/V room door and wishing that he too were suiting up. Instead he curses the day once more and then slips into the A/V room to watch the tapes that Spike had left for him. Ed spies the copies and stuffs the small disks into his jacket pocket and then looks at the dummy instructions that someone had written and rewinds the DVD security footage from the night before, his finger slightly hesitating before it presses 'play' on Spike's copy still in the player.

He watches Roy arrive on the screen and instantly his stomach starts to tighten, his finger now hovering between the pause and the volume buttons. He watches Roy nod to an older man before heading toward the door labeled employee entrance and pauses it, making a mental note of the older man's name and then the location of the employee's room.

"I hafta get into that room," Ed whispers to himself as he makes a small sketch of the room and then continues, his mind wondering what his discussion with the hardnosed Neil LeCroix would go like. "Hell," he mumbles as he watches Roy leaning in and talking to someone and quickly turns up the sound.

_'Dustin, didn't know you were on shift tonight,' the older man refers to Roy by his undercover name._

_'I need the cash,' Roy huffs. ''sides who's gonna miss me you know? Got no one.' _

As soon as Ed hears the words and the torment in Roy's tone he stops the tape, his fist landing hard on the table top, two pens going flying. "Damn it Roy," Ed curses, finally hearing some soft shuffling and turning to see Wordy watching him with a concerned expression.

"Why are you watching this alone?" Wordy inquires, knowing it would be pointless to argue that Ed shouldn't be watching at all and to let someone else do it.

"You know who's assigned to this?"

"Ed…"

"Neil LeCroix. What do you think are the chances that he'll let me anywhere near that evidence until…Wordy, I gotta know…" Ed's ramble stops as his voice cracks.

"Okay I get that, but seriously…why are you here alone right now? With that?" Wordy asks in concern as he looks at Ed's frustrated and tormented expression.

"I hafta to do this…Wordy I can handle it," Ed insists. "I hafta know what led up to the um….you know the stabbing," he slightly sniffs and then turns away, his finger hovering over the play button once more.

"Okay…let's do this," Wordy states as his hand rests on Ed's slightly slumped shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

"What about the call? Wordy, work comes…"

"You come first."

"Work comes first."

"We're a team right? Don't argue with me Ed, not right now. Let's just watch up until you can and then go and see LeCroix because you know you'll hafta know what he's found and then…"

"And then what?" Ed asks sharply, his watery blue eyes fixated on the paused screen before him. "Go to Roy's and try to move on? Pretend like I didn't tell my brother I wished he never existed just before he was murdered and knowing now I'll never be able to take it back?"

"I was gonna say and then go to the shooting range because we both know what a by the book hard-ass LeCroix is and that you two are gonna butt heads and you'll lose."

"Thanks a lot."

"Ed be realistic, in this circumstance Holleran will back LeCroix and you know it. And if it was anyone else you'd back LeCroix also."

"I know," Ed sighs as he turns back to the tapes and presses play.

_'So where's Louie tonight?' Roy asked the one named Keith._

_'Marco said he's sick.'_

_'Sick? He's never sick.'_

_'Who the hell cares? More money for us right? Okay here comes the stuff.'_

Ed and Wordy watch another man enter and Roy and Keith each take a box from the older man they had seen earlier, surmising he's the one called Marco. They then watch the two of them disappear but just as they round a corner, the one named Marco goes and picks up the phone but the camera doesn't pick up the call so no words are heard.

"Yeah I saw…" Wordy mumbles. "But we don't know what he said," he reminds Ed, watching Ed's fingers tighten around a nearby pen. "Let's not jump to conclusions yet okay? He coulda been calling ahead to say a delivery was coming."

Without saying a word, Ed presses play once more and they watch as Roy and Keith reappear a few minutes later, Keith without a box and walking a few feet behind Roy.

"He looks nervous…he knew…" Ed mentions and then stops. "He knew…" he repeats once more as they continue to watch. The next few minutes happened so fast for Ed that he had to stop at the end and rewatch in slower motion. "Ah damn it," Ed growls as he hits the remote.

"Hold on I got this," Wordy takes over the remote as he notices Ed's fingers slightly trembling as he tries to stop and pause at certain places. "You break this and Spike might actually go scorpio on you."

"Fine."

Wordy presses the slow play and both watch Roy enter an area where two men were waiting, two he obviously didn't expect. The man named Keith that was behind him, slams the door shut, Roy drops the box, the two men pull knives, Roy steps back and wrestles with the man named Keith. He manages to wrestle the knife from Keith and cuts his throat after Keith pulled out of his arms in the wrong way and then turns to the man who had been waiting for him. The other man opens the other door and a few inmates see them fighting, rush toward them and soon an all out melee ensues.

"Where…" Ed grumbles as he tries to follow Roy around in the sea of orange clad frames and swinging limbs. "Why the hell are they wearing orange?"

"Maybe some are ex-cons?"

"Roy did it to blend? Where the hell..."

"There he is," Wordy points out.

Ed finally sees Roy trying to get to the man that Ed had seen taken to the hospital and had died en route; a man named Jake Johnson. Jake was making his way toward the back door and then Ed sees another man toss something to Jake who was about to kill his brother.

"Wordy…" Ed points to the one watching Jake and Roy about to battle to the death.

"Yeah he's making a call…I see that."

Ed watches his brother trying to fight his way to the door and feels his stomach and fists tighten at the same time, Wordy watching his best friend and on standby for when the whole thing finally came to an end. They watch Roy near and the two of them argue.

"We need better sound."

"You'll hafta get Spike to get all the background noise down…sorry I can't do that."

"It's…" Ed starts and then quickly stops as he watches Roy's final minutes play out before his eyes. "No…Wordy…" he utters, his voice catching in his throat as the watches the two of them charge each other and a few other bodies rush them as well. A few seconds later, the masses part and Ed's eyes instantly water as he watches Roy's lifeless body fall to the floor.

"No…" Ed whispers in a torment, Wordy's hand trying to pry Ed's fingers away from the pen before it bursts. "Wordy…he…he died just like…" he moans as he turns away, Wordy watching the rest of the events as they unfold. Ed's elbows rest on his knees, his head hanging down and his heart racing. "He was surprised…" Ed's lips mumble a soft whisper.

"What?"

"He was SET UP!" Ed shouts as he sits back up and glares at the screen. "One of those damn bastards set him up. It was premeditated."

"Hey hold on a sec….where are you going?" Wordy states in haste as he quickly pulls Ed back down. "You go to see LeCroix like this and he'll have you suspended for showing up like this, you know what he's like; he likes to push buttons and people as far as he can just because he can and you're in a heated frame of mind and will lose."

"I don't care!"

"I do! Now take a deep breath and focus."

Ed's teeth grit as he rests back and then looks at Wordy and exhales heavily. "We need to run some of those faces…Wordy we need to know if any of them were in the case that Roy worked."

"As soon as they are back from the call we will get Spike to do that. Just take a few deep breaths okay."

"Why the hell didn't he…"

"Call for backup? Ed you saw the look on his face, he was shocked. He was setup, that is obvious; he wasn't expecting trouble that night."

"I need to go…"

"Okay hold on," Wordy stands up the same time as Ed and looks at him directly. "As much as we both know LeCroix's reputation, if it was a setup with dirty cops you know he'll find out and put their asses in jail. But…"

"But what?"

"But you hafta also be prepared for Roy taking some of the blame for this if it wasn't sanctioned."

"I know that."

"Just sayin'."

Ed looks at Wordy and frowns but slowly nods in resignation. "I need to talk to him…I gotta know what he knows so far."

"Let's go."

"I don't need a damn babysitter, okay…sorry I just need…some air…somethin'."

"You're too emotionally charged to drive and remain calm."

"So you're gonna be my damn babysitter until this is over?"

"I like the word chauffer better," Wordy smirks. "Ed, it's me okay? I've know you since we were practically kids. I know this is killing you right now and I know that it won't take much to set you off. Now you go in there with both guns blazing and you know he'll shut you out just for the hell of it."

"I want answers."

"We all do. Now are we gonna stand here arguing or are we gonna go and get this over with?"

"Let's go."

Wordy gives Ed a nod before both of them leave the room, Ed texting Spike that he and Wordy had watched the tapes and that he needs some ID's for the guys involved in Roy's murder. Wordy glances over at Ed as they head downtown toward the precinct that Neil LeCroix's office was based out and feels his heart sink. Seeing Roy dead was one thing, but to be forced to helplessly watch his brother's actual murder play out on the screen was eating away at him and Wordy worries that Ed will say he's handling it okay and then just snap without telling anyone. _Please god…don't let that happen, _Wordy offers a small silent prayer as they near Police Headquarters on College Street; a prayer that would be unanswered.

"And yes am okay to go in alone. Wordy I hafta do this."

"I don't mind coming in…you know as a cheap intimidation tactic," Wordy smirks, making Ed's face slightly soften.

"Think it would work?"

"No way," Wordy retorts. "Just go easy okay? You know what's coming. He's gonna shut you down so be prepared for that."

"I know."

Ed slowly gets out of the SRU truck and heads into the somewhat familiar building and heads for the stairs, wanting to wear off a bit of extra adrenaline before he confronts one of the best in the business. He reaches the second floor and pauses in the hallway before proceeding toward LeCroix's office, his heart rate elevating with each step he takes deeper into unfamiliar and unfriendly territory.

But as soon as Ed nears LeCroix's office and hears the seasoned veteran Detective's angry voice on the phone before its slammed down, part of him wonders if right now was indeed a good time to be doing this. But not wanting to back down in light of the reason he's there, Ed knocks on the door and then waits.

"Lane…was wondering when you'd show up at my doorstep," Neil LeCroix looks at Ed directly, addressing him in a placid tone as he gestures for him to enter.

"I want to know…"

"A phone call coulda sufficed. I don't have solid facts right now and when I do and this thing is _over_ you'll get my report."

"I get your stance on procedure so don't lecture me on it," Ed interrupts in a gruff tone, drawing a few glances in his direction. "I know Roy was murdered and I know he was setup; so don't treat me like some first year rookie, got that?"

"Fair enough. But you're not an active part of this investigation Constable Lane and you won't be until it's over, you got that? So I don't want to hear from anyone that Constable Edward Tucker Lane has been sticking his nose where he shouldn't; any more than you probably are. The truth will come out; for better or worse."

"I just want some answers."

"When did you talk to your brother last?"

"A few days ago and no I had no idea what he was up to."

"So not close then," LeCroix assumes, his tone biting into Ed's heart once more. "Were you two ever close?"

"As close as brothers can be with an age gap."

"So that's a no? Guess that's why he didn't tell you?"

"If you're gonna rub…"

"No Constable Lane, I'm not rubbing anything in, I'm merely stating a fact; one you don't want to hear right now. Could I spare your feelings? When have I ever done that? I am paid to remain objective which is what I am doing. I will find out what happened to your brother, including why he was there undercover against orders, while still on a paid administrative leave I might add. Did you know he was on leave?"

"I did."

"And did you know he was undercover?"

"I did not."

"I see."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing…" LeCroix shrugs, "and you best keep yourself in check around me or I'll clap you in irons and let you stew in here just for the fun of it," he relates firmly and Ed grits his teeth. "If you have anything to add about your brother's…_behavior_ prior to his death, you let me know – it might help his case. He wasn't sanctioned, so he is in trouble here or at least…"

"Pardon? Roy's not in trouble here…he's dead," Ed rushes, not really realizing what he was saying.

Neil LeCroix looks at Ed's flushed face and finally feels his own expression soften a little. "If I find anything tangible – good or bad – I will let you know. Does that make you feel all better? There I have bent a small personal rule just for you. But I won't have _you_ poking your nose into any part of _my_ investigation without my direct approval, do you understand? You do that and I'll have your badge."

"Yes Sir," Ed mumbles softly, his mind racing with more questions. "When will you tell me?"

"Right now my men are examining the security tapes. Now I know your fellow team member an officer Scarlatti has also viewed the tapes. Who requested them? Right…anything else you wanna turn over before I threaten to get a warrant? Such as his laptop? It was department issue so I know he has one."

_Damn it, _Ed curses inwardly before he slightly shakes his head.

"I'll send one of my men over this afternoon to collect it," LeCroix informs Ed firmly.

"Roy was setup; if you expect me just to roll over and…you know what…"

"Play dead?" LeCroix interjects and Ed winces. "I too want answers. But I need to figure out why he was there in the first place. If he was there on an undercover bust I wanna know who if anyone sanctioned it; could be an insider. If he was there as part of the deal then…"

"Roy wasn't a gun runner!" Ed hisses and then quickly steps back.

"I hafta know who he was meeting with and why the deal went south," LeCroix concludes. "Either way as you can see, I have too many questions and not enough answers. But by the end of today I hope to have some of them taken care of."

"Right," Ed merely states.

"Thanks for dropping by Constable Lane. Don't go too far, I might need you again for some insight into your brother's state of mind toward the end."

"Yeah well I'd like that too and trust me, I'm not going anywhere until I get the answers I want. I will be back," Ed retorts before he turns around to leave.

"Oh I know you will," LeCroix sighs as he looks out over at his two detectives. "Samuels get the hell off the phone, we got work to do. Get your ass in here now!"

Detective Milt Samuels looks at his boss and nods before turning back to his cell phone and writing something down in haste and talking in a soft whisper. "Yeah Lane was just here. Not sure what he knows but probably more than he's letting on. Course LeCroix read him the riot act, what else. Do you think he'll back down after that?" He asks, his words uttered in a soft whisper.

_"Lane's never back down – that is their ultimate undoing," a gruff voice on the other end states with an angry sneer. "I want his every move tracked. I want to know what Ed Lane is up to before he does and what he finds out before he hands it over. LeCroix you can handle with the wrong information you give him; Lane is a wildcard. If he finds out anything we are finished you understand?"_

"And what if Lane's searching leads him to you?"

_"Well I'm actually hoping it does. Then I can show him, like his brother, the consequences of crossing the wrong people. Now get to work, you know where to start."_

XXXXXXXX

Wordy looks up just as Ed exits the building and sighs. But before he can unlock the doors to let Ed in, he watches Ed veer to the right and head toward the alley, away from him.

"What on earth? Ed…where are you going?" Wordy asks himself as he gets out of the truck and races accross the street, Ed disappearing from view.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so learnt a bit more about Roy's actions, who's investigating and one of the baddies. Where did Ed go? Will he and LeCroix continue to but heads? What rash action does Ed take? And what strain will Ed and Wordy's friendship now start to experience? I hope you are all still liking this story and please do review before you go as that is the best way to let us know how things are going and if you want more or less. Thanks again! :D


	5. A Desperate Search for Answers

**Title: An Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 5 – A Desperate Search for Answers**

**A/N:** Roy's partner Brandt was listed in the credits for Unconditional Love only as Brandt so I made up the last name Jenkins – again I apologize if it's a real readers name but if so then its purely coincidence and if it bothers you then please let me know and I'll change the last name. Thanks again and hope you all like this update.

* * *

><p>Wordy slows his pace as he rounds the corner and see's Ed kicking at a large dumpster as he nears. Ed kicks the large bin once more before pulling back to see Wordy watching.<p>

"I see it went as expected," Wordy notes in a calm tone.

"I get his position okay…I get it," Ed offers heatedly. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"He expected you to come in there upset and demanding answers."

"Okay fine so I gave him what he WANTED!" Ed half yells before he turns away. "Happy?"

"That's rhetorical right?" Wordy counters with a frown.

"Roy is not to blame for this!" Ed growls as Wordy stands silently a few feet away, just letting Ed expel whatever he had to. "I get that Roy might not have…he's not to blame for this Wordy," Ed turns back, anger flashing in his flaming sapphire orbs. "He was set up and that bastard knows it!"

"Who LeCroix?"

"Yes!"

Wordy looks at his best friend with a small frown, watching as Ed once again kicks the large nearby dumpster and then pulls back with a few gasped breaths. But just before Ed's fist can connect with the unyielding steel box, Wordy's arm pulls his back and he shakes his head before Ed jerk's his arm free.

"Breaking your hand is not worth it," Wordy reminds him as Ed turns back to Wordy with an anguished expression and uncurls his fists.

"I can't work…I can't investigate…what the hell do I do Wordy? I can't plan the funeral because you know that'll drive me to…whatever…so what? Huh? Tell me!"

"Get a paper route?" Wordy quips as he gently directs Ed back toward the black Chevy SUV.

"Sit around and wait for a bunch of lies that are gonna implicate my brother?"

"Ed anything I tell you right now isn't going to help and you know that. You are trying so hard to overlook your self imposed guilt that you aren't dealing with it."

"Whatever," Ed grumbles as he turns away.

"Sooner or later you are going to have to sit down and talk with yourself and find a way to move past this without..."

"Are you done?" Ed interupts.

"Okay fine. You said Sophie is working on the funeral stuff…so why not work on getting his house ready for sale."

"Do I look like a damn handyman?" Ed groans as they get into the SUV, his eyes instantly darting back to the front of the police precinct.

"Hey you asked," Wordy shrugs.

"I bet he knows more than he's letting on," Ed huffs as he pulls his phone.

"Ed…don't call him."

"I'm calling Spike to give him the heads up. LeCroix is sending one of his guys over to get the laptop and security footage," Ed relates as Spike finally connects.

_"I made copies of everything that I could and put it into your locker. We can discuss the rest later."_

"Thanks Spike," Ed replies as he hangs up, still looking absently out the window. "I wanna go there."

"Okay, let's go. We can be handy…"

"No…to the jail, to talk to the guy in ch…"

"No way. Out of the question," Wordy replies firmly.

"Oh and you're gonna stop me?"

"Yes. I will chain you to a chair or something if I have to. You go anywhere near that place right now and LeCroix finds out and he'll send your ass to parking duty just because he can. Let it go."

"I CAN'T!" Ed growls in return.

"You have to!" Wordy argues back; neither of them backing down.

"You saw the footage. He was set up…"

"Okay I get you are pissed and probably won't like the fact that Roy was there against orders, but you can't go around doing something that'll screw with the internal investigation and ruin your career, you know that."

"I don't care."

"You do care and you are letting your emotions speak right now. If it were any one of us…"

"Well it's not!" Ed hisses in return before he gives his own head a shake and then falls silent, his mind racing with a way to get to the jail and inspect Roy's locker before anyone else. _I hafta go tonight…I hafta find out for myself, _he ponders rashly, his mind mentally touching the external hard drive in his inner jacket pocket.

"So where are we going?"

"The barn," Ed replies almost mechanically, his mind now working on another plan, one he knows his best friend would surely frown upon and tell him to not go there. _If I don't get caught, what's the harm? LeCroix won't tell me the answers...he'll just let Roy take all the blame for this, I can't let it happen!_

They arrive back at SRU headquarters and Wordy can only watch with a frustrated expression as Ed storms silently past him, opting to take the stairs to dispel some nervous energy stead of joining Wordy in the elevator.

_"Wordy you okay there?" Greg asks on the phone._

"Yeah we just came back from seeing LeCroix. Course it went as expected and Ed's pissed, also as expected. But maybe he'll now realize that he hasta wait."

_"Yeah well Ed's got a hard head at times. Need me to talk to him?"_

"I think he might need to be reminded of that tomorrow."

_"Okay. Think you can join us? Can use another man at this call right now."_

"Yeah boss I'll be there. I think Ed's gonna hit the range and then head for Roy's place."

_"Keep me posted."_

"Copy that," Wordy sighs as he watches someone walk up to Winnie's desk and asks for Spike. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Constable Scarlatti."

"He's out on a call, who's asking?" Ed asks gruffly before Wordy can interject.

"I'm asking, and you are?" Detective Samuels asks with a small sneer, knowing very well who he's talking to.

"What do you want Spike for?"

"_Spike _has something that belongs to me. What's it to you?"

"I'm asking."

"Where is he?"

"What is it you _need_?" Ed demands as he leans in closer.

"I need for _you _to get out of my way," Samuels glares back at Ed before Wordy steps in.

"Okay who are you and what do you really need?" Wordy asks firmly, in a tone that says this is the last straw, Ed backing down a bit and Samuels cursing Wordy's interference.

"Detective Samuels from Detective LeCroix's office. I am here for the laptop that used to belong to Roy Lane," Samuels looks directly at Wordy to answer before glaring at Ed as he finishes. "You can tell your bodyguard here I do have authorization if he needs to see it."

"I'll get it," Ed tells Wordy as he turns and heads back to the security room. He hadn't asked for the tapes so Ed only packs up the laptop and then heads back to Wordy who was doing his best to keep Detective Samuels at bay.

"Thanks for your _help_ Constable Lane," Detective Samuels smirks as he takes the laptop, tucks it under his arm and then turns to leave; Wordy's hand shooting out and grabbing Ed by the arm and pulling him back.

"You knew it was coming right?"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Ed growls as he jerks his arm free and then heads toward the door that would lead to the shooting range.

"Yeah...heard that line already today," Wordy groans in a whisper as he tells Greg he's leaving Ed at the shooting range and will join them in the field; wanting to give Ed some space on his own. He had seen some of the tapes, the rest would be with LeCroix and his team now; Ed had to step back and let the process play out. _But would he? With this much heated anger boiling inside him? _He knows his best friend's a ticking time bomb and that could only spell certain doom for all of them. _Ed, I just pray you don't do something stupid!_

Ed enters the quiet room and instantly his mind flashes an image of Roy standing a few meters away. He freezes in his tracks, unable to move as he stares down the image his mind was producing; Roy of course not actually being there.

_'Help me Ed…'_ he hears a soft whisper fill the space around him.

"Roy," Ed's lips utters as he takes a step forward. But in doing so the image fades and the room is empty and quiet once more, only an angry curse uttered by the frustrated SRU Team Leader left to decorate the air as he heads for the equipment. Ed takes the things he needs, angrily fumbling with the gun pieces until he stops and just looks away, his mind racing, formulating questions and answers to whatever would be found on that laptop by LeCroix's team. Without caring that he had taken stuff out, Ed leaves everything at one of the shooting stations and heads for his locker, gathering the items Spike had left and then heading outside and hurrying to his car.

_I hafta see what's on that laptop, _his mind races as he nears home, telling himself to keep his anger in check especially around his wife and son.

"Ed, is that you?" Sophie calls as Ed dumps his coat and then heads into the kitchen.

"Just gonna check a few things and then um…head over to Roy's to get a few things done."

"Can I come dad?" Clark quickly volunteers.

"Sure," Ed answers with a small smile as he gladly accepts a hug from his son. "I'll come get you when I'm ready okay?"

"Okay."

"Just make sure you're both back for supper."

"Copy that," Ed calls out automatically as he heads toward their small home office, closes the door and then pulls out the small external hard drive that Spike gave him. He plugs it into his own computer and waits, his brain reminding him that he might not actually like what is found. _I don't care...I just hafta know to prepare myself for whatever LeCroix finds._

For a split second he looks at the folder labeled 'pictures' and finds himself wanting to go there first; but sharply reminds himself that if he ventures down that path, he'll end up drowning in melancholy and that wasn't an option right now. So his finger wisely bypasses the picture folder and continues its search. He next spies a folder called 'baby' and frowns as he clicks on it, wondering what it could be about since Roy didn't have children and as far as he knew wasn't planning on it. But as soon as he clicks it open he sees another folder simply labeled BJ and clicks on that as well.

"Brandt Jenkins," Ed mumbles as he reads yet another folder label, recognizing that name belonging to Roy's partner that was killed a month ago in a botched call on their part; the call that started the tension between the two Lane brothers. "Damn it Roy," Ed lightly curses as he opens the folder. He sees a few pictures but then as he scans down notices a folder simply labeled G and opens it. Various documents, photos and video clips pop up and Ed leans back in surprise before he feels his fists tighten.

"What the hell were you doin'," Ed mutters in anger as he opens the first folder and looks at the documents, copies of emails from a guy named Keith, one of the names he had recognized from the security tapes he watched a few hours earlier. Keith was the one that Roy cut the throat of and that died in that fight; the one that looked like he was part of whatever deal had gone south. The other named Jake Johnson, the one who died at the hospital due to _complications _was also listed on several emails.

Ed looks at the dates and heads to the very top, looking at one entitled '_a job' _and opens it, looks at the name of the person, _'Marco' _and recognizes his name as the older man that was the shipping supervisor at the hospital supplies area. Sure enough he was hired externally by a private company. But the company was just a title and as soon as Ed sends an email he gets an error message in return. "A dummy email, damn it," Ed curses as he looks at the previous email, his eyes resting on Marco's name. _I need to talk to him, _Ed's mind starts to formulate a plan. He then opens another folder and quickly scans the headings.

_'From Dustin Groves to Keith Sanders.' _Ed's mind thinks back to his discussion with Warden Miller, _'that man's name is Dustin Groves and he died tonight.'_ And Keith was the man who Roy killed in the first fight with the knife before Jake got to Roy.

"Dustin…Roy…" Ed mulls as he starts to read the email message.

_'Dustin, the guy you are lookin' for is here. He used to work for the man that sold that gun you're lookin' for. He said he'll give you any details you want if you can deliver on your promise. K'_

"Promise, what promise? Roy what were you doing? Did you really make a deal?" Ed lightly groans as he realizes that starting at the end wasn't going to help put any pieces together, only foster added frustration. He quickly moves the mouse to the very bottom and spies and email with a memo attached, this one had Jake's name on it.

But before he can open the memo, a soft knock is heard and Clark's head pops in. "Dad?"

"Hey buddy," Ed acknowledges his son with a small smile as he quickly closes the folder. "Hold on a sec okay."

"Do you wanna go later?"

"No we can go now. I can do this later," Ed assures him as he disconnects the external drive. "Just let me put this someplace safe and we'll go okay?"

"Sure."

Ed gathers up the external drive and the copies of the security footage and heads for the garage, locking them away in a special lock box that only he keeps the key to and then heads back inside, telling Sophie he was taking Clark to Roy's and they'd be back in a few hours.

"So do you know what happened?"

"What did mom say?"

"She said he died at work. I thought you said Uncle Roy was on leave?" Clark asks with a small shrug as they near Roy's house.

"We don't know all the details yet."

"Are you working on his case?"

"No, I'm not allowed…just too…"

"Cuz he's your brother right?"

"That's right," Ed nods as he brings their car to a stop outside Roy's darkened house and then looks at it with a frown.

"So what are we gonna do here?"

"Just um…well go through a few things and see what we can…I guess keep, sell…maybe donate."

"Can I have his bike?" Clark wonders as they both get out and head for the back door, Ed wrapping his arm around Clark's shoulder and pulling him into his side. "Is that okay?"

"He'd want you to have it," Ed agrees. "I don't want it."

"Can you even ride a bike?" Clark smirks.

"You know what…that's not funny," Ed lightly teases as he hands Clark the key for the back door. "Here go inside, the code is 4747. I'll check and see if the garbage cans are out back."

"Sure," Clark replies as he takes the keys and Ed heads toward the back gate. "Hey dad was anyone here earlier?" Clark asks, forcing Ed to pause in his tracks and look back.

"I know the lead investigator mentioned checking the house but only if they didn't find anything..." _on the tapes or the laptop, _his mind leaves out. "It'll be okay."

Ed heads for the back gate, but as he pulls the door open, his eyes are instantly drawn to the fresh set of skid marks. He bends down to examine them, noticing another set below that looked almost as fresh; not realizing they belonged to a car that helped a man get away; a man that had grappled with his best friend and was now watching the house.

"What the hell?" Ed mutters to himself in anger, his fingers reaching for his phone.

"Dad!" Clark shouts, forcing Ed to forgo the picture taking, pull his gun and race back toward the house, Clark hurrying out with a panicked look.

"Clark what is it?" Ed asks in haste as he rushes toward the stairs, Clark meeting him at the bottom.

"The house…it's trashed."

"What?" Ed gently pulls Clark behind him and slowly walks up the stairs. He looks at the lock, it wasn't broken and wasn't forced open and there no scratch marks around it to indicate that it had been tampered with. But as soon as he steps into the kitchen, walking a bit further at Clark's urging he sees the living room contents strewn about; the security panel however already deactivated. Someone had already been there. But looking for what? LeCroix wouldn't trash the house. Someone else...someone with another agenda was there.

"Son of a…" Ed starts to curse and then stops, looking at Clark in concern. "Stay right beside me son okay?"

"Aren't you going to call Wordy or…"

"Let's just see if the house is clear first okay?" Ed replies, knowing if they did, LeCroix would have the place shut down until the investigation was over and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Dad…"

Ed looks at the panicked look on his son's face and reaches out and squeezes his arm. "Just stay with me okay? It's safer than leaving you alone."

"Okay."

Ed readies his gun once more and then slowly heads for the stairs to go up. "POLICE! SRU!" He calls out in a loud angry tone and then stops to listen, wanting to see if maybe his announcement would force anyone out of hiding. Instead he hears nothing and so decides to venture upstairs, slowly and carefully with Clark right behind him.

"POLICE!" Ed shouts again as he reaches the top of the stairs and stops to listen – again nothing. He checks the first bedroom, which was mostly empty, a few boxes dumped onto the floor, their contents spilling out.

"What were they looking for dad?"

"Money probably," Ed tells Clark, not wanting to raise a panic about his Uncle being involved with very bad people; the same people he wanted to go after directly.

"Does he have any?"

"If he did, they found it," Ed sighs as they step into the bedroom, Ed groaning at the added task ahead of not only making the house ready for resale but now cleaning up all this mess.

"Would that detective do this?"

"Not to this extent. This was...rushed." But what it it wasn't LeCroi'x team? What would LeCroix think now if the house did need to be searched? Would he say it was Ed looking for evidence? _I'll hatfta get all this cleaned up before that happens._

"Okay let's check downstairs and then…and then go from there. You doin' okay buddy?"

"Yeah," Clark replies quietly. "I don't like this though."

"Me either," Ed agrees as they slowly head into the basement. It was in the same shape and Ed can only curse inwardly at being in such an out of it state yesterday that he didn't take stock of anything that could have been stolen or used against Roy.

"Dad?" Clark asks as he watches Ed mutter something he couldn't hear.

"Just a lot more work now," Ed mentions as he puts his gun away. "Okay son the house is safe and…"

"Dad the alarm was turned off," Clark reminds him.

"Am gonna fix that right now," Ed pulls his phone and calls a lock locksmith. "Why don't you get started on thi…"

"I don't wanna stay down here alone."

"Okay let's start upstairs then," Ed suggests as he heads for the stairs, letting Clark go up first before he turns and narrows his gaze at the basement room before turning off the light and heading back upstairs with his son; his mind now more anxious than before to get to the jail and into Roy's locker before any more time passes. _I'll go tonight, _he tells himself, his mind now racing to get back to Roy's laptop and figure out who to contact. _I just gotta see the locker…that's it, just the locker. What the hell were they looking for? And did they find it?_

"Clark…don't mention it to mom yet okay, she's got enough to worry about."

"Why?"

"Whatever they wanted they got and left the rest. The locksmith is on his way over, we'll get the locks changed so that only I have a key and that'll be it okay? Trust me, it'll be fine."

"What about the cops you said might want to come here?"

"I'll deal with that later, okay?"

"Okay sure," Clark shrugs as he helps Ed put the couch back together.

About an hour later, the downstairs was all the way back to normal and the locksmith had finished the back door and was starting on the front; Ed having already reprogrammed the security code. Another hour and the basement windows were boarded up until the house would be shown to a prospective buyer, the front lock changed, the old lock and keys discarded and the father and son duo resting on the stairs, the upstairs and basement still in a state of upheaval.

"What's that?" Clark asks as he watches his father pull out something and start to fiddle with it.

"It's a…." Ed pauses as his mind thinks back a few years prior to a rare outing that him and Roy enjoyed together. "We had two tickets to the Jays and…and he had this stupid token…" Ed's voice trails off as he remembers the memory.

_'I'll get the drinks.'_

_'With that?'_

_'It's good here.'_

_'That's a Mexican peso genius.'_

_'Trust me, it'll work.'_

_'You can't pay with that Roy.'_

_'It's a Jays token Ed and wanna bet it won't work? I'll bet I can get us two beers with just that. If I win, you're buying dinner.'_

_'You're on. And if you get your ass kicked by the manager, you're paying your own fine.'_

"Who won?"

"He did," Ed smirks. "He set it up. It was some girl that he liked and liked him back…he timed it so she was on shift and he wasn't. I saw the guy I thought Roy was gonna try to sweet talk and laughed at him. Yeah he played me good," Ed concludes the story with a small choke. Ed looks over at Clark and pats him on the back before handing him the token. "Here."

"Really? I can keep it?"

"Keep it safe okay."

"I will for sure."

"Okay let's go home."

Ed leaves on a few lights to make it look like someone was there, sets the new alarm and locks the door; his mind still wondering who could have had a key and what they were looking for and if they found it? The laptop was already surrendered but was there physical evidence that Roy had hidden? If that was the case then he'd have to come back alone and do his own careful search.

_Maybe taking a few days is a good thing, _his mind falsely reasons as they both get into their car, unaware of the set of eyes watching through binoculars.

_"Yeah Lane and his kid just left."_

_"What'd they take?"_

_"Nothing. But he got the damn locks changed."_

_"I don't care, did you find it?"_

_"No. I went through that whole damn place and found nothing. You sure there's even anything there?"_

_"Roy told me that he had hidden something there…a small shipment with our names on it! I want that stuff found. And if you can't, then burn down the damn house. Do you understand?"_

_"Perfectly."_

_"You are running out of time and I'm running out of patience."_

_"LeCroix is busy with the security footage. Yes I removed most everything from the laptop. I got this, don't worry."_

_"I'll worry when this is over. Now get it done!"_

Crooked Detective Milt Samuels hangs up with his real employer and then looks back at the Lane house and frowns. "Damn you Constable Lane," he curses as he pulls out a small tool and then his phone. "Yeah it's me…I need a security code scan. No I'll get you the number in five minutes, just be ready. Yeah it's his house, code's changed. Don't ask why. Call you back."

Samuels, all dressed all in black, leaves his hiding spot and carefully makes his way back toward Roy's house, his mind seething at Ed for the setback and vowing revenge if this was to cost him his payload.

XXXXXXXX

_"How was the rest of today?"_

"Stressful as expected," Ed tells Wordy, leaving out the fact that Roy's house had been ransacked.

_"Okay so you let LeCroix do his thing and…"_

"Yeah sit tight, because we both know how much I love that."

_"How'd it go at Roy's today?"_

"Got some stuff done. Hate sitting around…waiting."

_"Ed…just don't do anything rash okay. I mean it."_

"I have the right to look at what was on the laptop."

_"Just promise me that you won't do anything else but tell LeCroix what you find…no matter what it does for Roy."_

"Wordy…"

_"Damn it Ed, just promise me. I'm not interested in training another best friend," he ends with a smirk._

"He has the same stuff so am sure he'll be the one to call and rub it in my face. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Ed hangs up and then heads into the kitchen; numbly eating his dinner, his mind halfheartedly listening to his wife telling him about the funeral arrangements so far and some well wishes coming in from friends and relatives out of province. But his mind was now fixed on getting to the jail and talking to the man named Marco who was in charge of the workers there and who possibly talked to Roy. But does he go as cop or prospective employee? If he gives his real name, he knows LeCroix would have him arrested for sure for interfering; but if he goes as a prospective employee he'd be alone and without backup if something goes wrong.

_I just want to see the locker…that's it, _Ed's mind continues its faulty reasoning; heading toward a dangerous plan. _I check the locker, ask a few questions and then leave...I don't know who LeCroix is going to specifically talk to so I can play ignorant, _Ed's mind continues to formulate as he heads back upstairs, pulls out the external drive and then goes back down into the study and closes the door for privacy.

_'Hey Dustin. Thanks for stopping by today. Could always use an extra hand and I'm the man to overlook your past. You want a job, it's not much but it's yours. Graveyard shift. Starting wage as discussed. Come and see me in an hour, Marco'_

Ed looks at the email date and curses, it was a week after he was put on paid leave. "Damn it Roy…why didn't you tell me any of this," Ed growls as he scribbles down a few more notes. _But how did Roy know who to contact…_Ed's mind once again trails off as he looks at another folder entitled 'authorization' and frowns. However, as he tries to open, he's hit with a password box and groans. After a few unsuccessful attempts he knows he'll need Spike to try to open it. If this was the folder that held the go ahead for Roy to proceed he'd have the clue he needs to find how this all started; who actually told Roy to go undercover against orders or set up the fateful deal. "What could it be?" Ed sighs as he tries a few more unsuccessful attempts and then leans back in his chair, looking at the time. It was eleven PM, too late to call Spike and get him working on this. It would have to keep until morning.

But without thinking things through, Ed quickly changes, leaves his ring, gun, and anything else that could identify him as Ed Lane at home in the small safe, except his badge, and grabs his spare car key and heads for the backdoor, his mind trying to urge him to listen to the small warning message inside his gut not to go.

The drive to the prison was spent in tormented silence, his mind trying to piece together what he knows so far and what's missing. Roy was told to go there…but by who? Who gave Roy the tip to go and get a job there? And why Marco? Was he sent to him directly? Or did he just go get a job and then meet a contact there? And if so who told him about the contact? Is Marco bad or simply another patsy? By the time Ed reaches the outskirts of the prison area, his mind was racing with more questions than answers. He had gotten a text earlier from LeCroix simply stating, _'no clear answers yet, still searching. Keep you posted. NL' _as if that was supposed to satisfy anything. LeCroix must have found the same emails, so why didn't he at least tell him, they found some documents and were looking into them? Surely they could have gotten past Roy's firewall security. Unless they didn't want to admit to that? Or they were going to only use a select few emails to swing favor in the direction they wanted? Again too many questions and not enough answers.

"Time to get some damn answers," Ed grumbles to himself as he locks his car and heads for the prison gates, using his badge to get in at first and then stuffing it away as he nears the shipping area. Dressed in dark jeans and an old sweatshirt and black toque Ed hopes that his unassuming appearance will read job seeker and not disguised cop on a misguided and dangerous mission.

"Hi, I'm looking for Marco Scott."

"That's me," the older man pipes up as he nears Ed.

Ed turns and looks at the gruff expression on the face of the man heading toward him, two others appearing to his right; his anxiety instantly sky rocketing. _What the hell am I doing here alone_, his mind races as Marco comes and stands a few feet from Ed and crosses his arms accross his thick chest.

"What do you want?"

At the same time, Warden Miller walks into the security room of the prison about to check out for the night, his eyes happening to catch the scene about to unfold in his shipping area. He pauses for a few minutes before asking his clerk to zoom onto the side profile of the man he doesn't fully recognize – yet. But as Ed's face comes into view, his eyes narrow as he finally realizes where he's seen the face before him, his fingers instantly reaching for the phone. _Damn you Lane!_

_"It's me…yeah we might have a problem. I need you – now."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so who do you think Miller is calling? LeCroix or someone else? What is Ed gonna find in Roy's locker? Will LeCroix find out? Will Wordy? What other danger is now brewing for Ed? Please review before you go and thanks so much in advance!

**PS**: Hope you are all still liking my Ed/Donna AU story 'Desperate Measures' Chapter 3 is up now and I hope you'll read and please review. Thanks


	6. On Deadly Ground

**Title: Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 6 – On Deadly Ground**

* * *

><p>Ed looks at the two men and then shoves his hands further in his pockets, taking a deep breath and looking back up. "A job?"<p>

"How'd you get in here?" Marco asks, the two men leaving his side and going about their business.

"A um…friend let me in…told me to come and see you, said there was an opening. Look I don't want to cause problems…I just need work and uh…well I don't have a lot of work references if you know what I mean," Ed purposely stammers, hoping to sound like an unsure ex-con instead of a determined undercover police officer.

"I suppose I do," Marco nods as he turns and heads back toward his office, expecting Ed to follow; which of course he does. "So this friend…do I know…them?" Marco looks at Ed, his dark eyes threatening to find whatever kind of crack in Ed's outer shell and exploit it until Ed confessed everything.

"Doubt it. I just need a job," Ed states again, in mock pleading tone. "He said there was an opening and didn't say many details, but…look, I didn't ask a lot of questions okay?"

"Last guy that was recommended by a _friend _died," Marco replies matter of factly, not knowing that Ed of course already knows that.

"Is that a warning?"

"Just keep your nose to yourself and you'll be fine. Now I don't know all the particulars with the last guy and I don't wanna know, you know what I mean? Nice enough guy but to me, he seemed he came here looking for trouble."

_'Came here looking for trouble.'_

"I don't want trouble, had enough of that lately," Ed offers in truth. "Cops been around? I mean about the guy that died?"

"Some Detective came and asked a few questions and then left…wasn't a big deal. I mean an ex-con died in a jailhouse brawl, not really headline news you know," Marco answers and Ed looks at him in mild surprise. _What? Not a big deal? But that's not like LeCroix, he'd be here first…he'd come directly, he'd make it a big deal! Unless he's part of it? What the hell's going on? _"Why?" Marco presses.

"Nothing. Look I just…was just curious. That's all. But I do need a job."

"Okay I can't offer much except Dustin…that was the other guy's shift. Graveyard and a few hours at most and don't expect a regular shift, on call right now. I don't have much else. He was eager for that and it was pittance of pay but…"

"I'll take it," Ed interrupts in a firm tone. "I just need this."

"Okay here we wear regular uniforms same as the prisoners, Warden Miller's idea and a recent one at that. Figures if you hafta make a delivery inside then you'll be less likely targeted if you blend in. Guess he doesn't want them thinkin' you got keys or a pass to the outside world."

"Makes sense."

"But you don't carry keys or a pass to the outside world you understand me? Once you have your shipment in hand and I tell you where to take it, I get on this phone and call whichever guards to open the appropriate doors and you go," he explains, Ed's mind now thinking back to the security footage and him and Wordy remembering seeing Marco on the phone just after Roy had gotten his box. _So he was just calling ahead, _Ed's mind sighs. "You are not to deviate from your course, you understand me? Any inappropriate behavior and I'll fire your ass on the spot."

"What happened with the um…the other guy?"

"My guess? He didn't listen to orders and paid the price. Keep your wits about you and you'll do fine. In a few months, you might even get a regular shift. You can call me Marco."

"Dylan," Ed replies with his false name.

"Welcome aboard Dylan," Marco extends his hand. "The last fella's locker was 5, take the one next to it and I'll see you in ten."

"Co…" Ed starts and then quickly stops, his heart rate about to explode at the easy slip of the police term _'copy that'_. "Got it," he merely replies before he signs his phony name on the slip provided and then turns to leave. What Ed doesn't know is the locker area has been quickly passed over by a crooked cop _intentionally_, one with his own hidden and deadly agenda that was rapidly drawing Ed right into the deadly middle of it.

"You got any valuables you can keep them in the safe here. Just not in your locker, got it? Those are open. Sorry, them's the rules."

"Sure," Ed nods, knowing that he wasn't about to leave his police badge out in the open. As Ed slowly pushes the door open, his mind once again flashes Roy by locker 5, talking to another guy, laughing and joking and instantly he feels his entire frame seize. He watches for a few more seconds as Roy turns to him before fading a few seconds later, Ed cursing himself for even being here.

_If LeCroix finds out, you're ass is toast! _His brain reminds him. _Roy was killed here! And what about Warden Miller? _Ed's mind argues back. _Someone is covering something up in here and I need to know what! If LeCroix is bad then I'm on my own! _

Ed heads to Roy's locker and pulls it open, frowning at the empty contents and wondering who had been there to clean it out?_ Damn bastards are just gonna sweep it under the rug! _His hand feels all the way to the back of the upper shelf and rests on something. He quickly retrieves the small item, a key and then pulls back just as another worker enters.

"That locker's not for use we were told," the worker tells Ed as he nears.

"Right, sorry," Ed mumbles as he quickly closes Roy's locker and then pulls open the door next to it.

"Don't be but you can use this one next to me if you want."

"No thanks. I got this one," Ed replies his back still to the strange worker. Figuring he'd leave his black hat on, Ed slowly pulls off his sweatshirt and then turns to see the other man watching intently as he was about to undress; leaning against the locker with his arms folded across his chest.

"What? I can't watch? I like to watch. And you're definitely worth watching," he snickers and Ed feels his face slightly enflame with frustration before he takes the uniform and then heads for one of the private change rooms. The man laughs as Ed disappears, his heart racing and his mind wondering why he hadn't at least told Wordy or even Spike, knowing he'd feel so much better with one of them watching his back; suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

_What the hell am I doing? Why am I here alone? Its four hours, get dressed, do the stupid job and get the hell outta here! _ _You got the key that's all you need! This guy Marco doesn't know anything else! _His brain commands as he quickly redresses in the uniform and then pulls the door open to see the other worker still watching him, this time close to his locker.

"You have a problem?" Ed growls as the man nears him, his agitation flaring.

"Got a bit of an attitude huh," the man smirks as he moves in a bit closer. "I like that."

"Whatever," Ed grumbles as he heads for the door, the man blocking his path. "I'm not looking for trouble."

"You sure?" He asks with a smile that resembles more of a sneer. "Lotsa guys lookin' for trouble in here. Some even find it, if you know what I mean."

Ed looks at him and doesn't know if it's merely a game? Or this man is a plant and wants something more? Does he know Roy?

"Yeah I'm sure," Ed answers in truth.

"We'll see about that."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ed counters in agitation.

"You'll find out. But trust me you'll like it," he winks as his hand reaches out to touch Ed on the cheek.

Ed quickly pulls back, grabs the man's hand and holds it mid-air. "Look buddy, I don't know your game, but I'm not playin', you hear me?"

"I hear ya," he grins as he leans in a bit closer, the faint smell of alcohol on his breath. "But just so you know, I too like it rough, you hear me?"

"Stay away from me," Ed warns as he lets go of the man's hand and heads back through the exit doors.

"Oh I can't do that…_Ed Lane,_" the man replies in a low mocking tone as he heads for Ed's locker and starts to snoop. But much to his dismay he finds nothing; Ed only having brought his lone car key; but that now along with the small key he found leftover in Roy's locker and his badge were stuffed into his boot down by his ankle, pressing against his leg but he wasn't going to take a chance with them being found in his open locker.

Ed watches the other man exit and head toward him, his heart rate trying to lower and his mind constantly asking what the hell he's doing here all alone? _It's only four hours…do the damn time and get the hell outta here! _

"Dylan! Jacob!" Marco calls out and Ed curses as the other man who had been in the locker room with him only moments earlier steps up beside him.

"Here's your ID Dylan," Marco hands him the phony badge, Ed almost thankful that he'd be able to leave his badge home if he ever needed to come back. _ I hope after tonight I don't have to come back._

"Looks like we'll be spending some quality time together after all," the man named Jacob smirks and Ed feels his teeth automatically grit. But not saying a word so as not to draw too much attention to himself, Ed merely looks back at Marco and waits for instructions; figuring if he hadn't aroused Warden Miller's suspicions yet he might just be able to do this and then leave without incident.

_I need to get into those locked files, _his mind ponders. _ I need to know who sent Roy here…if it was LeCroix then there will be hell to pay!_

"Ready…_Dylan_?" Jacob asks with a smug expression as Marco reaches for the phone and the first set of doors open, Ed taking his first onto deadly ground.

XXXXXXXX

**~A few hours earlier~**

Neil LeCroix looks at the clock and then back at the file in his hands before reaching for the phone. "Sweetheart it's me…yeah am stuck here for at least another hour. Tell Ryland and the boys I'll catch their game next time okay? Yeah…see you soon."

"Okay so…." Milt Samuels makes himself known as he walks into LeCroix's office with a placid expression. "You wanted a rundown of the prison?"

"Did you get to talk to Warden Miller?"

"I did," Milt easily lies.

"And?" LeCroix presses in annoyance. "Stop wasting my time Samuels and get to the facts. Today has been trying enough."

"And he said he had no idea Roy Lane or anyone matching Roy Lane's description was working there and knew nothing of an undercover operation," Samuels offers in half truth.

"And did you press him?"

"As hard as I could," Samuels replies a bit casually.

"While I do appreciate you volunteering to talk to Warden Miller in my stead while I was busy with the Chief today, I am a bit dismayed that you didn't push harder. Miller is the man in charge there and from what I understand about him, nothing gets past him."

"Maybe there was nothing to get past," Samuels retorts, garnering a heavy sigh from LeCroix. "Trust me I got all that he had to offer. He was kept in the dark by a skilled con man; one I might add backed by stolen police funding."

"We are looking into those allegations with his superior."

"What did his _nosey_ brother want?" Samuels asks with a sneer, making LeCroix bristle at the mocking tone.

"Constable Lane was doing his due diligence as a grieving brother and concerned police officer, that's what he wanted. Did you check to see if Roy had a locker there or anything that he might have stored his personal effects in?"

"A pair of jeans and nothing else," Samuels easily lies. "Trust me, I went over that place with a fine tooth comb. Anything on the footage?"

"I found a few things of note," LeCroix answers a bit cryptically. "And you and Parker found nothing else at his house of use to this case besides the laptop?"

"Actually…we did find something," Samuels hands LeCroix a sealed evidence bag with two stolen weapon's and a packet of drugs in it.

"Where'd you find this?"

"Basement and I think there could be more," Samuels shrugs. "So Roy Lane finds a guy in prison who knows where to get illegal firearms, makes a deal and then gets his ass killed for it before he can sell them? Why not just use a guy on the street? Not very smart."

"Not at all. Thanks Samuels," LeCroix replies with a weary sigh. "See you tomorrow."

LeCroix watches Samuels leaves and then looks at the evidence bag and frowns before he picks up the phone. "Lance…got a moment? I need a second set of eyes on something internal. Yeah it's a sticky one. No I don't trust anyone else with this. Yeah I'll wait. See you soon."

LeCroix hangs up and looks from the RCMP evidence bag to the printed emails that Samuels had given him, wondering if he had given his lead Detective to much leeway on this case and steps were being missed on purpose. Not realizing that a folder marked 'authorization' had been deleted on purpose to hide the name of the person responsible for this; the only copy now resting on one external hard drive – Ed's.

A friend inside the SRU told LeCroix about Samuel's verbal confrontation with Ed Lane; that he was provoking the emotionally charged officer on purpose. But to what end? Is Samuels biased against Roy or Ed Lane in any way? If so, why? And could he be perhaps holding something back – again on purpose? The footage he had seen suggested something else – that Roy, while he might have been there against orders, was set up – he wasn't the man arranging the deal but a victim of it. So who set him up? Who set the deal in the first place? And what was the exact nature of the deal? Just to get to a guy that could suggest another guy to move some stolen guns? Something wasn't adding up. After this long in policing he had come to know two things for sure – nothing's as it appears _initially_ and always trust your gut. _Something's wrong here…_LeCroix's mind ponders as his friend, another seasoned Detective walks into his office.

"Let's get to work."

XXXXXXXX

Ed's eyes dart nervously around as he walks silently beside the man named Jacob, his heart rate elevated and rising as he heads further into the prison. This wasn't part of his plan; but his nerves got the best of him and before he knew it he was almost pleading for a job. _Damn it! _Ed curses himself as he hears a few snide comments from some of the prisoners.

"Nervous?" Jacob suddenly asks.

"Do I have reason to be?" Ed retorts firmly and Jacob smirks.

"In here? We all have reason to be nervous in here."

"Where are we going?"

"Up there," Jacob nods to an area another guard is waiting. "Paper supplies," Jacob states as the guard lets them enter the small, dimly lit room where other bathroom supplies were waiting. Ed puts down his box and turns to see Jacob standing in the doorway with an almost inspecting expression. "You don't look like an ex-con _Dylan_…too clean. Are you really an ex-con?"

"What do we do next?"

"I asked you a question tough guy," Jacob's large frame blocks the door, the guard just out of visual reach. "Huh?" He dares Ed again by giving him a small shove. Jacob snickers as he notices Ed look past him, his worried blue gaze frantically searching for the guard. "You gonna call for help tough guy?"

"What do you want?"

"I always get what I want," Jacob continues his taunt before the guard reappears and he's forced to let Ed past; turning to follow him. _ I want you dead Constable Lane…that's what I want._

Ed reaches the exit doors before Jacob, his stomach tight and a few small waves of nausea starting to creep upon him. He gives his head a shake and then spies a stash of water bottles on Marco's desk and heads for one. "Are these um…free?"

"Painful memories?"

"Pardon?"

"You look a bit…green right now, sick or something," Marco notes; not realizing that it was partly to having watched Roy being killed in these surroundings but also due to the fact that the seasoned officer was alone and shouldn't be there in the first place.

"Yeah…bad memories," Ed frowns as he takes a hearty swig and then turns to see Jacob watching him. "What's um…his deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing I guess," Ed shrugs as he takes another hearty swig.

"If there's a problem…"

"A little too friendly for my liking…that's it," Ed states firmly, but in a low tone.

"I see. You gonna be okay going back in there?"

"Gotta do this," Ed nods with a small frown. "The other guy…was he um…married?"

"Nah said he was alone. Too bad…seemed like a good guy you know?"

"What was his…past? Did he ever say?"

"Said he was responsible for killing a guy."

"Killing a guy?" Ed asks weakly.

"Some friend," Marco replies and Ed's mind cringes.

_Did he mean Brandt? _"Killed a friend?"

"What about you? What'd you do?"

"Me. I um…I killed my brother," Ed mumbles under his breath as he takes the bottle and heads for the next shipment, his mind cursing his confession. _Not another word…you got the key…do the job and get out before anything else happens! _Ed looks at the time and inwardly groans.

"Ready?" Jacob asks as he tosses Ed another box. "Don't fall behind or I uh…might have to punish you," he winks and Ed just rolls his eyes as he looks over at Marco who nods to them. The second route however, takes Ed on the same ill fated route that was Roy's last. Ed enters the familiar room and instantly he sees Roy's image fighting in the corner with Keith and Jake.

"Hey you awake?" Jacob taps Ed firmly on the arm.

"Yeah fine," Ed clears his throat as they head toward another small door and his anxiety slightly lessens; the image of Roy's final few moments fading. With his instincts still on high alert, Ed's eyes are continually looking around, not wanting any surprises but knowing that he's not among friends at all. _Warden Miller must have gone home already, _Ed ponders as he looks over at Jacob. _And what is his creepy story?_

Ed follows after Jacob, once again walking a bit slowly through the room that Roy was killed in and feeling his fists tighten at his hands. _Only two hours to go, _he keeps reminding himself as he picks up his third delivery. But as he follows Jacob through the third door, he sees two other men waiting dressed in prison uniforms, no security guards around like the other two routes and instantly his panic surges. _Oh damn…I'm alone and unarmed…what the hell is going on?_

Keeping his eyes on the door, Ed tries to head past but the two men stand in his way and the pathway is instantly blocked. He turns back to see where Jacob has gotten to when suddenly, Jacob's arm wraps around his neck and the two men rush in, each taking an arm, holding Ed secure; the box falling to the ground.

"What the…hell," Ed grunts as his arms are forced behind his back, Jacob stepping back. "Let…go," Ed demands as he struggles in vain. _This can't be…happening. Oh damn it not now!_

Jacob walks around to the front and before Ed can offer another word, punches him hard in the gut and then grabs his chin and painfully jerks it upward. "Now…let's set some ground rules."

"What?" Ed wheezes.

"You do what I say, got it?"

"Go to…hell," Ed grumbles before his body falters once more with another hit to the gut, sagging in the arms of the two men still holding him captive.

"Let's try that again."

"What…do you want?" Ed asks with a small gasp.

"I want your word that you'll do whatever I tell you."

"I don't answer to y…"

"I don't care what you think," Jacob smiles just before he punches Ed once more and then nods to the two holding Ed; the two men letting him sag to his knees and then stepping back.

"I don't want…trouble," Ed wheezes as he looks up with a grunt.

"See in here you don't get what you want…I do. I get what I want and I want you to know that. Now pick your ass up off the floor and let's go. We have work to do."

Ed curses himself once more for being in this self made predicament as he slowly stands up, his right arm holding his tender chest as he heads for the door to go back to the shipping area, knowing the night can't come to a close fast enough. Ed looks at Marco as he emerges through the exit doors once more, garnering a small frown from the older man but continues on, not wanting to say anything more in case Marco was also in on it. _So much for there being camera's and security guards everywhere, _Ed's mind laments. But he also knows that even in the prison system, corruption was rampant and money would buy just about anything – especially loyalty to the wrong person.

Ed picks up the next box, bites back a gasp, not lost on Marco and then follows after a snickering Jacob; a man who unbeknownst to him already knows his true identity and was paid to toy with him before taking the ultimate step – arranging his death just like his brother's. But destiny was about to lend the outnumbered SRU team leader a hand by foiling Jacob's plan.

"Dylan!" Marco calls out, forcing Ed to freeze in his tracks and then turn to him with a look of apprehension. "Got another call. Let Jacob take that one and come with me. Warden's orders."

"You sure?" Jacob questions gruffly.

"You questioning an order?" Marco retorts.

"No. See you soon," Jacob grumbles as he takes Ed's box and proceeds through the first set of doors, Ed turning back to follow Marco.

"Warden Miller?" Ed asks weakly.

"Nah I just said that…what happened on the last call? You two were about two minutes longer than normal and you could hardly pick up that last box."

"Look I said…"

"He rough with you?"

"So it's happened before?" Ed resigns.

"Jacob thinks he owns this place…the shipping area I mean. Has scared off a few good helpers," Marco sighs as he looks at the clock. "Now you wanna keep it to yourself I understand, a pride thing right?"

"Something like that," Ed answers with a heavy frown. "So who hired Jacob? I mean no offense but if he's…"

"Not a friend – that's who hired him," Marco nods. "And we'll leave it there."

"Right."

"A few more and then go home and get some sleep. Come back tomorrow. I could use a good man like you here."

"Marco…" Ed tries to protest as he stands up, the phone ringing to cut off his verbal protest.

"Take the next shipment, we'll talk later."

Not wanting to argue with the man that had given him a small reprieve, Ed turns and heads back toward the shipping containers, biting back the pain in his throbbing chest before picking up the next box and then turning to see Jacob watching him intently. But with only half hour left, Ed tells himself to just get it done and get out; he wouldn't be back tomorrow.

"Missed you on the last run."

"Am sure you'll get over it," Ed grunts as he picks up the next box and heads toward the door before a seething Jacob. Thankfully for Ed the next two deliveries were uneventful and had the proper supervision, keeping Jacob and his ulterior motives at bay.

"Alright see you tomorrow Dylan," Marco pats Ed on the back at the end of his shift. Ed merely nods as he turns and hurries for the locker room, wanting to get home and hopefully not have to explain to his wife why he was sneaking back in the house after 4am smelling like a prison. Thankfully for Ed, Marco keeps Jacob busy so that he's able to change and then head back out without having to survive another ambush; his key and badge thankfully having gone undetected.

"See you tomorrow _Dylan,_" Jacob offers to Ed as Ed tries to walk past, heading for the gate and the dark walk back to his hidden car.

"No you won't," Ed mutters under his breath. But just before he can fully escape, Jacob's hand shoots out and grabs his arm, pulling him back; both of them out of Marco's watchful view.

"Really? How about I better see you here tomorrow night or else…and when I say or else I mean a lot more than a few warning punches you got me?"

"What is your problem?" Ed asks angrily as he jerks his arm free. "You get off on other men? Fine. I don't; so stay the hell away. You got me?"

"Living with guilt must be tough huh _Dylan_?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean the death of a sibling and all."

"How the hell do you know…" Ed starts as Jacob leans in closer.

"Oh I know a lot about you…like you're not what you appear to be. How does it feel to be all alone here? On my turf…in my world?"

"Look if you have something to say just say it already," Ed growls.

"I…" Jacob starts just as another worker and a guard come into view.

"Like I said…see you tomorrow," Jacob smiles as he slaps Ed on the back. Jacob watches Ed storm off into the shadows before he pulls his phone. "It's me…yeah he just left – alive. Yeah I know I failed damn it! Marco screwed me with a call from the Warden. No it wasn't real! And no he didn't find anything because you know that Marco has nothing to say. No I doubt he'll be back tomorrow."

_"He will be…we'll just have to make Ed Lane an offer he can't refuse."_

Ed reaches his car and has to rest for a few minutes to get his heart rate lower. What the hell was that all about? Did Jacob know about Roy? That he was Ed's brother? Or was that merely a taunt told to him by Marco? But Marco had literally saved him at one time from Jacob?

"What the hell's going on?" Ed mutters to himself as he looks around once more before starting the engine and then finally heading for home, not turning on his headlights until he was at the highway. The night had proved eventful in that he found the key that had been overlooked by whoever LeCroix sent to check on Roy's things. But the stern physical warning, and the serious taunt were not to be pushed aside – that was deadly ground and he was alone. _You can't go again, _his brain warns him.

"I won't go back," Ed promise himself as he reaches home.

As soon as he enters his quiet house at nearly 4:30am, he heads for the living room instead of going upstairs, wanting to say he couldn't sleep, tinkered in the garage and then crashed on the couch.

However, only a few hours later, a soft knock is heard at the front door and Sophie hurries to get it, spying Ed passed out on the couch and offering him merely a sympathetic but mis-guided gaze.

"Wordy?"

"Morning Sophie…Ed in?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So will Ed fall into the trap and go back a second time? Will it be his last? Will he tell Wordy anything? And if not what will that do for their trust? And what did LeCroix actually find?

**PS:** I hope you all enjoyed my last angsty/perilous Ed/Wordy OS (In A Heartbeat), a small rewrite of the ending scene in Between Heartbeats when Petar captures Ed. Enjoy and thanks!


	7. Trust is a Priceless Commodity

**Title: Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 7 – Trust is a Priceless Commodity**

* * *

><p>"Hey Wordy. He's sleeping…on the couch," Sophie nods with a frown. "I think he was up most of the night."<p>

"Okay thanks. I'll just be a few minutes," Wordy nods as he quietly enters the house, takes off his shoes and then leans against the doorframe of the living room, eyeing his best friend with a concerned expression. _What on earth were you doing all night Ed?_

_'Here I am in charge…you got me? You do exactly what I tell you!''_

"No…Jacob…" Ed's lips purse to mumble, his mind showing him captive and at Jacob's mercy about to be killed. Wordy looks Ed and frowns, his mind wondering who on earth Jacob is and what Ed was saying 'no' to?

_'Now no one can hear you scream.'_

"Jacob…stop," Ed mumbles again as in his nightmare, Jacob gags him with duct tape and a large knife produced.

_'You are going to die just like your brother.'_

"Don't kill…me…"

What the hell Ed? Wordy looks at Ed in concern, leaning in a bit closer. Kill you? Ed what's going on?

_'See you both in hell!'_

"NO!" Ed shouts just as the image of Jacob stabs the knife into his chest, his body crudely ripped from his nightmare, his watery eyes snapping open and his heart racing at top speed. He takes a deep breath and frantically looks around, his eyes focusing on Wordy as he slumps back down into the couch. "Wordy…" Ed utters almost a bit breathlessly.

"Morning," Wordy replies as he watches Ed slowly sit up. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah…one of the worst yet."

"You look rough."

"Rough night," Ed admits in truth.

"Yeah um…what were you up to?"

"Tinkering in the garage…couldn't sleep so…what time is it?"

"Just after six. I called last night but you didn't answer so figured you went to bed right after we talked."

"Yeah I…what's up?" Ed asks with a yawn and frown.

"Just wondered if you heard from LeCroix or not?"

"No and not sure I'll hear the truth when I do," Ed answers with a bitter tone.

"What did you find on the hard drive?"

"A few things," Ed replies as he leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. But in doing so puts some painful pressure on his chest and quickly leans back, last night's assault from Jacob a stern reminder that he was in over his head. But the small wince is not lost on Wordy either.

"What, you're not going to tell me?"

"Wordy I don't know who I can…"

"Trust? Were you honestly about to say you couldn't trust me? Seriously you wanna go there right now?" Wordy asks in shock.

"And if I tell you, are you gonna run to LeCroix and tell him?"

"Right because I have nothing else better to do; did you just infer that? Give me a break will you?"

"I honestly don't know what I really found yet…"

"Ed…"

"One of the folders I found that was labeled authorization was password protected."

"And?"

"And what? Wordy that's the truth," Ed insists as he stretches out again and then quickly pulls back. "It's not opened yet. I don't have the password."

Wordy looks at his best friend and knows he's trying to cover up something besides the painful winces and haggard almost untrusting appearance. _Ed…what aren't you telling me? What is really going on? What did you find out?_

"You know I know when you're lying to me."

"What?"

"That poker face might be able fool anyone else but you and I have worked side by side for nearly twenty years, almost every single day; I know you and I know you're hiding something from me."

"Look I don't know all the facts yet and I don't know what LeCroix found out okay?" Ed asks in exasperation.

"What else aren't you telling me?" Wordy asks directly. "You don't smell like the garage…you smell like…other men or something. Since I know you weren't out on some kind of well…sordid male date it must be something else. So what is it? A garbage dump? Packing plant?"

"I need a shower."

"You need to be straight with me."

"Damn it I am!" Ed argues back in untruth. "Roy is my brother and I'm allowed to keep things to myself right? Am I not allowed some privacy?"

"So you are keeping things from me?" Wordy counters.

"Oh whatever."

"Alright…you know what? Fine? You wanna shut me out and do this all on your own fine – go ahead," Wordy stands up and glares down at Ed. "You wanna lie and do something to yourself that'll end up hurting yourself then…" his voice trails off as he turns to leave.

"Roy's dead because…"

"Of something _he_ did!" Wordy turns around with a firm stance. "You need to come to terms with that, and the sooner the better."

"I turned Roy in. He wouldn't even be on leave if it wasn't for me!"

"You still didn't make him set up and participate in an unauthorized undercover op that got him killed. He did that on his own."

"Thanks boss," Ed grumbles in sarcasm.

"Ah okay fine…you know what I'm not gonna stand here and take this from you when you are in this kind of mood. You wanna sit there and let yourself slide down the slippery slope of imposed self guilt and not let me help you – fine."

Ed watches Wordy head for the door and mutters under his breath before standing up and heading after Wordy.

"Wordy, wait…"

"You know Ed, the hardest part about this is…okay you lying to me fine yes it hurts but if you come clean I'll get past it; but you're lying to yourself and until you come clean with that…"

"I can't! Okay?" Ed argues back. "How come no one can understand that? I was resp…"

"Who's Jacob?"

"What?" Ed asks with a flustered expression, his tired mind having to play catch up for the quickly shifting discussion.

"I heard you tell him not to kill you in your nightmare. Never heard the name before. Who is he? Your mystery date from last night?"

"No. I don't know…from TV or something."

"As I said before…when you are ready to come clean and be honest with yourself and me, call me. I might still be willing to listen."

And before Ed can utter another word in his weak defense Wordy heads for his car and then to work, Ed closing the door and turning to see Sophie looking at him in concern. "What?" He lightly snaps before he turns and heads upstairs, wanting to shower and get back to the laptop; now running on a few scraps of adrenaline and a few hours of restless sleep.

"Spike I need some help."

_"Hey Ed…okay what did you find?"_

"A locked file…I just need it opened and then…Spike I need to see what it says before anyone else."

_"Okay send me the file and I'll see what I can do."_

"Thanks," Ed replies gratefully as he hangs up and then heads into the bathroom. He slowly lifts his shirt and gazes upon the discolorations on his skin; a small parting gift from Jacob. "Damn it," Ed curses as he thinks back to his best friends expression. "Wordy I'm sorry…" he lightly laments as he turns on the hot water; his body nearly crumbling from fatigue and the steam in the small enclosed space.

But Ed wastes no time on his shower, quickly washing and then drying and redressing, his mind wondering if he should go to LeCroix? _Wait until you see what's in the authorization folder. _If Roy was set up then at least if he was able to see by who he could go in there with some real ammunition, and not having to endure another tongue lashing by the seasoned Detective for overstepping the investigation.

Ed heads back down into the study to see his phone buzzing. Before he left for the prison last night, he had erased his personal message from his phone so that only the automated system picked up; so that and the fact that his police issue cell phone was untraceable meant that it had to be a number he had given out. Sure enough it was.

"Marco," Ed mumbles as he quickly opens the text.

_'Dylan. Only Ryan can make it in tonight, just confirming I'll see you tonight. Jacob left something for you. An envelope marked 'Roy'. Not sure what that's about but its here for you in the office safe. Marco.'_

"Roy? What the hell?" Ed hisses as his fists tightens around the phone. _So Jacob did know? _That would certainly account for his odd behaviour and comments before he left the prison last night; Ed ponders as he sits down at the computer and opens the files again, this time searching for the name Jacob. The results are fruitful.

Ed looks at the email correspondence between Roy and a man named Jacob Lacombe. But much like the emails traded between 'Dustin'/Roy and Keith or Jake, these two were all after the fact; certainly strengthening the case against Roy's being there and adding further proof to the fact that he had been set up. But the main piece was still missing.

"Who the hell authorized all this in the first place?" Ed groans as he leans back in his chair and then looks at the locked folder. Reading any more of the emails from Roy to anyone else would only serve to heighten his stress. Then his mind quickly thinks back to the small key he had found near the very back of Roy's locker, the item missed when the area was checked by the crooked Detective.

Ed pulls the key and studies it, squinting at a small serial number and then turning to the computer once more. He had already asked Spike for so much with regard to this case, so bombarding his friend with an extra request just didn't seem fair. Clark had once showed him how to search things on line and so he pulls up Google and starts a search on the key.

"Would it be at Roy's bank?" Ed ponders as he wonders if the key belongs to a safety deposit box. He quickly calls Roy's bank and asks if Roy had indeed rented a safety deposit box.

_"No sorry…he never rented a safety deposit box," the bank manager informs him._

"Okay thanks," Ed hangs up with a glum mood before he does another search for the type of boxes this kind of key might open. "A locker…at the bus station? Train station?"

Ed thinks back in his mind to a discussion a few weeks prior, his eyes fixed intently on the key as his mind replays the memory.

_'Roy where are you…sounds like a train in the background.'_

_'Downtown. Look I just can't make it okay.'_

_'Roy you hafta sit down and…'_

_'Ed, don't lecture me okay. You've already done enough. Talk to you later.'_

"Yeah later…damn it Roy where were you?" Ed growls as his fist wraps around the small key. He pushes aside the onsets of fatigue and pain from the attack and lack of sleep the night before, grabs his jacket, tells Sophie has as to go out for a few hours and then escapes before she can hound him with questions.

_'When you are ready to come clean tell me…and maybe I'll be here to listen.'_

"Wordy…buddy I gotta do this on my own," Ed utters in a soft tone, into the quiet shell of his car. "I got Roy into this…if I hadn't said something…why can't anyone see that?"

Ed pulls in to the public pay parking lot of the VIA Rail station and then heads for the entrance, unaware that he was once again being watched.

_"Ed Lane's at the train station."_

_"Maybe Roy put whatever he stole and could use against us in there. Follow him and if there is something, use whatever means you have to to take it back. I want Ed Lane taken out of the picture – permanently."_

_"On it."_

Ed nears the public sets of lockers and without having to pull the small key to get the number, starts to scan the box numbers, hoping for a match. But upon seeing nothing that matches, Ed pulls back with a frown and then starts to look around. However, his eyes rest upon a man that quickly turns away and pretends to be fiddling with something on his phone; a move that Ed knows because he too has made it from time to time when following a subject. _Damn I'm being watched. LeCroix's team or someone else?_

Again feeling his agitation surging at the thought of being on unfamiliar ground without Wordy to watch his back, Ed turns and heads for the opposite end of the floor where the other exit doors where waiting. But just as he passes by an entrance marked 'staff' he glances to the left just as worker exits and notices another set of lockers.

_Could it be in there? _His mind ponders in haste. But stopping now would give his tail a clear indication that there might be something there and if there was and he found it, again without any kind of backup he knows his life could be forfeit. Ed pushes through the second set of doors and heads toward a small park-like area and slumps down on a nearby bench.

_"__Did he find anything?"_

_"Not so far and I doubt he came to the train station for the fresh air. You think that bastard Samuels lied to us?"_

_"Possibly. However, he's a means to an end that will soon be meeting his…as will Ed Lane."_

_"And you're sure he's coming tonight?"_

_"He fell for the phony text right?"_

_"Well he answered back saying he'd be there," the man watching Ed through the glass doors grunts. "I don't like all this. I say we burn down the damn house and be done with it."_

_"After tonight I give you my blessing to do just that!"_

_"Good. Okay gotta go, he's on the move – again."_

Not seeing the other man he saw earlier, Ed decides not to push his luck and instead slowly stands up and heads back toward his car, his mind now wondering what tonight would bring. _'Jacob won't be there…get the envelope, feign sickness and leave – you owe Marco nothing!'_

"Wonder what he found," Ed's mind ponders the envelope and what could be inside, not realizing that it was a clever rouse meant to draw in the emotionally charged officer on false pretenses – a chance at finishing the job that Jacob failed at the night before – killing Ed.

"Spike what did you find?" Ed answers his phone in haste.

_"Hey Ed…we got a hot call and that…"_

"I know takes priority. Okay just let me know what you find and Spike…"

_"Yeah?"_

"Thanks," Ed resigns as he hangs up just as he reaches Roy's house. His mind thinks back to the heated discussion he had with Wordy this morning and his fists tighten. He owed Wordy so much more than a bunch of excuses.

"I get the envelope and Spike unlocks the file and then…then I go to LeCroix and…and hopefully it's over," Ed sighs as he looks over at Roy's quiet abode before getting out and then slowly heading up the walk. Ed looks at the brand new lock and frowns at the few scuff marks he knows he didn't make.

"Damn it! What are they still looking for?" Ed grumbles as he enters, disarms the security code and then stands fixed in the middle of the silent hallway. He looks left into the living room, an image of happier times of him and Roy watching a playoff game on the TV, laughing and joking, teasing each other as they use to do.

Ed feels his throat tighten as he hears Roy's laughter at something he said; a somewhat happy moment between the sometimes two strained siblings.

"I will find who did this to you Roy…I swear I will," Ed states gruffly under his breath as he finally moves himself from place and heads for the basement. Ed takes off his jacket and stares at the mess before him and utters a small sigh before he heads for one of the corner's and starts to get to work, his mind so lost in the task at hand that he fails to hear the door upstairs open.

Ed pulls out a picture from under a box and holds it; the image of him and his brother at Roy's appointment to guns and gangs. But before he can make too much a trip down memory lane, he hears a noise behind him and goes to turn around.

"Stop right there and don't move!" An angry voice barks, forcing Ed to freeze in place.

"I'm a cop and…"

"I don't care," Samuels laughs as he pushes his gun against the back of Ed's head. "I said don't move."

"Let me just reach into…" Ed takes the picture into his left hand, while slowly reaching outward with his right. "My back pocket and…"

But that was all Samuels needs as he grabs Ed's right hand, jerks it upward behind his back and pushes him up against the wall, the picture falling from his left and clattering to the floor below, the glass breaking.

"I said don't move tough guy!" Samuels hisses in Ed's ear.

"Look I just need…"

"You move again and I'll shoot you right now," Samuels warns with a snicker. "Doing some spring cleaning?"

"Who the hell a…" Ed stops as he finally recognizes the voice from the day before. "Is this Detective Samuels?"

"I told you not to move!"

But just before he can say something else, both of them hear heavy footsteps over head, forcing both to look up and listen.

"Samuels!" The familiar voice of Neil LeCroix is heard, Ed now wondering if the two supposed dirty cops where here to finish the job.

"Yeah I caught a burglar," Samuels snickers, forcing Ed's blood to boil and take action. He brings his left elbow upward, clipping Samuels in the jaw and forcing him to loosen his grasp on Ed and fall back slightly. LeCroix hears the scuffle and hurries toward the basement stairs with his own gun trained and ready; another uniformed officer in tow. LeCroix reaches the middle of the stairs only to watch Ed Lane trying to pull himself free of Samuels grasp and Samuels about to raise his gun just as he pushes Ed to the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" LeCroix barks, forcing both heavily breathing men to freeze in place. "I'll give you two seconds Samuels to explain why you are assaulting a fellow officer."

"He's not _my_ fellow officer," Samuels sneers, garnering a small eye roll from LeCroix. "I identified myself and…"

"He did…not. He just attacked…me," Ed slightly gasps as he stands up and then looks at both men, who still had their guns drawn. "You two coming back to finish the job you started?"

"Pardon?" LeCroix asks in surprise as he puts his gun away. "Samuels put your damn gun away and wait for me upstairs. Do it now."

"Yes Sir," Samuels replies with a begrudging tone as he purposely bumps past Ed on his way to the stairs and then upward, the other officer following.

"Looking for something?" LeCroix inquires of Ed.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Ed retorts sourly as he rubs the back of his head. "Nice pit-bull you have there. Did he attack me on _your_ orders?"

"Why are you here Constable Lane? I thought I made it very…"

"This is my brother's house and he's as you know dead. Now as the executor of his well…his things I have been told by my wife to get this place ready to sell."

"Not doing a very good job," LeCroix replies wryly.

"Well I would have, had your goon squad been a bit more careful with all this. Trashed the entire house – yeah thanks a lot."

"We didn't do this."

"Right just like you didn't…" Ed starts and stops.

"Didn't what?"

"What do you want?" Ed asks in annoyance.

"I got a tip that Roy Lane might have stashed some stolen weapons on these premises."

"Stolen…weapons? My brother isn't…wasn't a gun dealer."

"In any case these premises are now under my…"

"A tip from who? Yourself? So you come in here, lock this place down, plant your damn evidence, find your damn evidence and let Roy take the blame. I'm willing to bet that you gave him the authorization for all this in the first place. You set him up!"

"That sounds borderline accusatory Constable Lane."

"It is."

LeCroix looks at Ed and frowns before shaking his head and sighing heavily. "I told you that I would find out the truth no matter how painful to you or anyone else involved in this mess."

"The truth? Yeah your version of it," Ed grumbles as he heads for the stairs, LeCroix holding his ground at the bottom and not letting Ed pass.

"You have something you want to share with me?"

"Why? You wanna bury that too? Yeah, great team you have there LeCroix…no wonder Roy went rogue."

"Another insinuation. Now what is this based on? Because I gave you direct orders not to be pursuing any part of this investigation."

"I don't answer to you," Ed states firmly as he pushes past and heads for the top of the stairs, being met again with Milt Samuels. "You have a problem?"

"Yeah…you," Samuels sneers in return. "You're brother got what he deserved," Samuels hisses so that only Ed can hear. "Back off now…understand?"

"Get out of my way," Ed literally shoves past Samuels, angrily pulling on his jacket and heading for the living room to wait. "You guys look where you want, but I'm not leaving and that's final. And trust me, if I have to pull the you are trespassing without a warrant blabber believe me gentlemen I will."

"I'd like to see you tr…"

"Yeah?" Ed goads.

"Enough you two!" LeCroix's angry voice commands. "I have one place to check and then this will all be over. Can I trust you two to act like adults instead of children if I leave?" LeCroix inquires as another uniformed officer appears in the doorway, all set to accompany him.

"I'll just shoot him if he doesn't listen," Samuels replies offhandedly, drawing an angry glare from Ed and another head shake from LeCroix.

"You know what…go ahead and check. I know it will have been put there by your team," Ed counters, drawing a warning glare from Samuels that he ignores. "Isn't that right _Milt_?"

But without wasting another minute, LeCroix heads back downstairs to where the phony email sent from his traitorous Detective told him to look for the stolen merchandise. As soon as LeCroix finds the neatly arranged package at the opposite end of the room that Ed had been standing, he photograph's it and then gazes at it in wonder; his instincts again going into high alert that something was not quite right – it was too neat. He looks over to where Ed had been earlier and notices the now busted picture on the floor and frowns.

_Had Ed found something else? Was there someone playing both sides as he was starting to suspect? And what was fuelling the continued agitation between Samuels and Ed? Or was Ed here merely to get the house ready after someone had been through it with a shovel?_

Ed watches LeCroix reemerge with a package in his hands and places that and the camera he used to take pictures of the item in the location found in to the evidence box and closes it and then looks over at Ed; sending the officer back to the car to wait.

"Whatever you planted I'm gonna rebut and you know it," Ed instantly states as he heads toward LeCroix, Samuels quickly stepping in his way. "Get out of my way," Ed barks, to which Samuels doesn't listen, standing in front of Ed.

"Milt, take this to the car and wait for me."

"But Sir…"

"Now."

Ed watches him leave and then turns and walks away for a few feet.

"Now I could also assume that you had come back here…trashed your own house looking for the very same damning evidence I just found; wanting to find it before I did and bury it so it wouldn't be used against your brother."

"If I had known where to look don't you think I would have? But you knew exactly where to look. Why is that?" Ed counters in anger as he turns back to LeCroix in frustration.

"A source tipped me off."

"Oh I'll bet. Any relation to your little trigger happy friend out there?" Ed growls. "You know what fine! Take your phony evidence and do whatever…but as soon as the report comes out you can be sure I'll be calling for a full internal hearing into your faulty handling of this case."

"The truth always hurts Constable Lane. You just don't want to admit that you are looking at the truth right now and not liking it," LeCroix explains, not realizing that he too was being played by a vengeful insider. "However as there might be more…shall we say items in here, I'm leaving a marked cruiser outside for the next twenty four hours and this place is on lockdown until a team headed by Detective Lance..."

"Who gave Roy his orders? You?"

"My advice would be to leave this place right now before I do get a warrant which will be for your arrest on suspicion for tampering with an ongoing investigation and trust me you know I can."

"You get off on framing innocent men? Or maybe you have your own inside deal going, figured Roy's on leave why not exploit him? Who gave the order to kill my brother?" Ed demands as he moves in closer, LeCroix not moving. "WHO?"

"As I said in my office a few days ago, you'll get my final report. Until then I suggest you lock this place up, go home and try to come to terms with…" LeCroix starts only to have to counter an oncoming shove from Ed. He steps back and then looks at Ed with a frown.

"I am not responsible for this! You killed him! And I will prove it."

"I'll let this go…this one time only. But you presume to strike at me again, no matter your emotionally heated frame of mind and I will arrest you on the spot."

"To keep me out of the way? From finding the truth? Or to arrange my death like you did Roy's?" Ed snaps.

"Good day Constable Lane. We'll be in touch," LeCroix calls out as he heads for the front door, leaving a seething Ed standing fixed in place. He gets into the passenger side of the dark police sedan and glares at Samuels. "Something you want to tell me? What happened in there?"

"What? I don't have to like him do I?"

"You have reason not to?"

"Yeah I don't like him," Samuels sneers. "It's a free country, that's my reason."

"Fair enough, but if you ever provoke that man again and act in an unprofessional manner on the job on my watch, I'll have your badge on the spot. Is that clear? Good. Now let's get back and see what we have."

"Damn it!" Ed curses loudly as he watches the police cruiser pull up and park right outside the front walkway. _Just leave now, _his mind advises, Ed taking the advice, setting the alarm, locking the door and heading for his car. The drive home was spent in sullen silence, his mind racing with what LeCroix had actually found and what further implications against Roy it would produce. _This can't be…they planted that…LeCroix's in on it…they all are. I'm on my own now!_

During the first part of his time at Roy's, Ed had actually considered not going to the jail tonight despite the fact he texted back he would, but after the rather one-sided discussion with LeCroix and Samuels, he determines in his mind more than ever to get there and see what was left pertaining to Roy get the stuff from Spike and go directly to the Chief.

_"You still think he'll show up at the jail tonight?"_

_"I do. And after that heated blowup, Ed Lane acting rashly, going against orders and then dying in a jail house brawl kinda seems fitting," Samuels answers with a smug smile. "It could all end tonight."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **okay so I had planned to add the jail scene to this but um…got a bit carried away with some key details and the chapter grew to 9 pages! ahhhhh so please forgive and hope you all still liked this chapter and where the story's going. Up next a trip to the prison…will it go as Ed has planned? Will Wordy find out? What will Spike find in the file? And who's really pulling the strings? And what showdown is looming? Please stay tuned and review before you go – you know that fuels us. Thanks again you all rock!


	8. The Eleventh Hour

**Title: Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 8 – The Eleventh Hour**

* * *

><p>Waiting for Spike to finish with the call and unlock the file was beyond frustrating; his heated showdown with the seasoned Detective further fueling his growing agitation. He looks at the key and then glances up at the clock, it was nearing dinner time and leaving before dinner would only garner him a tongue lashing from his already paranoid wife.<p>

"Hey dad," Clark greets his father as Ed emerges from the small study and heads for the living room. "Did you get over to Uncle Roy's again?"

"For a bit," Ed answers in truth.

"So are gonna go again tonight?"

"No, we can't tonight. The police have locked it down until the investigation is closed," Ed tries to explain.

"Why?"

_So they can plant their damn evidence and get away with this whole cover-up, _Ed's mind laments in silent misery. "Just part of inner politics," Ed replies with a heavy sigh as he sits down by his son and wraps his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to him. "How was school?"

"But I still get his bike right?" Clark asks in haste, bringing a small smile to Ed's lips.

"As soon as this is over, we'll head over there with a U-haul truck and take whatever we want first. I know mom's already put her name on a few things."

"Anna had good taste in furniture," Sophie refers to Roy's ex.

"It's a cabinet."

"It's an antique armoire and I want it," Sophie states pointedly, making Ed and Clark return shrugs. "Supper time."

The three of them head into the kitchen and Ed does his best to push aside the trying day's events and mentally engage his family as best as he possibly could. But the emotional argument with Wordy and the tense showdown with LeCroix leaves his stomach in knots and not really enjoying supper as much as he should; that coupled with the only few hours of fitful sleep he had the night before and his mind is once again questioning whether or not he should go to the prison.

After supper he heads into the living room to help Clark with something and tells Sophie about what they'd do with the money after the house was sold; Sophie having gotten an email from Anna saying she was sorry Roy was dead but the house proceeds were theirs to do with as they wanted; she had walked away a few years back.

"Clark's education?"

"Makes the most sense," Ed answers absently, gazing out the window and pondering what he'd do later in the evening.

"Or we could open a wax museum."

"Sure," Ed nods, not hearing anything his wife was saying.

"Okay so who's first? Don Cherry or Elvis Presley?"

"What?" Ed finally snaps back to reality and looks at her in wonder. "Sorry I wasn't listening."

"Thinking about Wordy?"

"I know he's only trying to help but he doesn't understand."

"Maybe you need to make him understand," Sophie suggests before she stands up, kisses him on the cheek and heads upstairs. Ed watches her go and then looks up at the clock and frowns. _The only way I can make him understand is by proving that I'm right and Roy's being framed by LeCroix's team._

Ed pulls his phone and looks once more at the message. _'An envelope marked Roy.' _What if it was a trap? What if it wasn't? With LeCroix possibly planting evidence against Roy he would need all the ammunition he had to bring this all to light. Tonight the envelope and tomorrow the password from Spike, open the files, go to the train station, get whatever was in there and get to the Chief and put this to rest once and for all.

"You coming to bed?" Sophie calls out from the top of the stairs.

"Not yet. Can't sleep," he lies, fighting back a very telling yawn. "I'm gonna stay up a bit longer."

"Ed, you need your rest. There I said it," Sophie lightly groans as she disappears from his view.

_Tomorrow…this should all be cleared up tomorrow…_Ed's mind ponders as he leans back in his chair and rests for a few minutes before he heads back into his personal study and then turns on the computer once more. Going back to Roy's would be moot right now and he knows if he pushes LeCroix any further and he could actually end up spending a night in a holding cell just because LeCroix could.

"But if LeCroix is in on it and I prove it then he won't have a leg to stand on," Ed rubs his face and looks at the computer screen, starting to move a few things into a folder that were key pieces of evidence. Once he had access into the authorization folder, he could see who was pulling all the strings and go to the Chief with real evidence.

Wanting to get at least one hour of sleep in, Ed sets the alarm on his phone and tries to arrange himself in the recliner in the office; his weary frame feeling the strain from the attack yesterday. He didn't have to look in the mirror right now to know the bruises on his chest were darker in color so in truth is happy he's not upstairs with his wife having to answers questions about a one sided fight she knows nothing about.

But much like the night before, Ed's sleep is tormented and restless; his mind not only showing him a heated and then fateful showdown with Jacob and Milt Samuels, it also shows him Wordy laughing as he looms over his bloody corpse.

"Ah!" Ed gasps as he's quickly pulled from his sleep, blinks his eyes and frantically squints around into the dimly lit room. He looks over at the clock and frowns, it was almost 11:30 and time for to leave the house for his midnight shift. Unlike the night before, he could leave his badge at home, taking only his key and employee ID; a little extra piece of mind and one less thing he'd have to worry about.

"This will all be over tomorrow," Ed utters somewhat fatefully as he leaves his personal items in the small lock box in the hidden closet and then heads for the garage and outside. The drive to the prison is spent in contemplative silence as Ed tries to come up with a few plausible excuses as to why he hasta just get the envelope and then leave. Blowing his cover to a stranger he isn't even sure what side he's on, isn't an option.

Ed pulls into the darkened shadows, his Ford Flex all but engulfed in the same spot he was last time and gets out, heading for the sidewalk at a quickened pace; wanting anyone watching to assume he had just come off the bus. Thankful that it was a different guard from the night before, Ed flashes his employee ID and heads past the prison security gates, wearing the same he was last night, black toque, black sweater and dark jeans; just wanting to be one of the guys and inconspicuous looking.

Ed arrives and then sees the other worker named Ryan, nods to him and then heads for Marco's office.

"I don't think he's around right now," Ryan informs him, making Ed turn back with a small frown.

"He had something for me. Any idea where it might be?"

"No sorry. I know he has a safe in the back but only he has the code," Ryan shrugs. "Sorry man can't help ya. But get dressed and am sure he'll be here when you get back."

Not wanting to argue or discuss his personal business with Ryan, Ed heads for the locker room, entering to find it empty and breathing a sigh of relief that Jacob wasn't there to watch or offer stupid comments like he did the night before. He quickly changes and then heads for the door, his mind telling him that he would get the envelope, work a few hours and feign sickness and never come back.

Ed steps back out into the cool night air, heading for Marco's office, his mind anxious to know what was left for him pertaining to Roy. But as soon as he enters Marco's office, he hears a noise and turns to sees Jacob watching him with a smug expression.

"So you came after all…and all alone," Jacob states in truth.

"Where's Marco?"

"You don't get to ask questions _Dylan,_" Jacob sneers.

"Whatever. Is he here?"

"Oh I don't think you're gonna be seeing him again."

"Where the hell is he?" Ed demands as he turns and nears Jacob, the two of them standing eye to eye.

"What's the matter you scared without your backup weapon? Or Team One?"

"Pardon?"

"Pretty ballsy to come in here all alone without backup, posing as someone you're not to get something that really doesn't belong to you."

Feeling his stomach tighten and his instincts surge, Ed says nothing more but tries to push past, realizing that there was probably nothing in the envelope and he had been tricked. Would he now pay the ultimate price for his lack of foresight? His anxious lone wolf mentality was about to get him killed? And for what? To prove a point that might not even be there to prove?

But Jacob mirrors his step, his lips twisting upward into an evil smile as two other men fall in behind him, the same two men that helped Jacob deliver his first warning message inside the prison the night before. Ed's right fist instantly tightens at his side; his brain knows he's not going down without a real fight this time.

"You sent the phony text?"

"Ah very perceptive _Constable Lane,"_ Jacob's exposure of his real identity hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Where's Marco?"

"Trust me, even if he was on shift tonight, he wouldn't be on your side," Jacob assures him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want to kill you…and as I said yesterday, I always get what I want. The real question is why are you actually here? Looking for answers to your no good brother's death? You actually thought if there was something here to be found that you'd find it?" Jacob mocks as the three of them move in a bit closer, inadvertently pushing Ed further back into the office, cutting off his escape route.

"Who arranged all this? Who's behind it?"

"Yeah like I'm gonna tell you," Jacob smirks. "Now you can either come willingly, which I am personally hoping you don't; or you can meet your fate with a struggle, which I'm personally hopin…" is all Jacob manages as Ed's balled right fist, lands square on his jaw, snapping his head backward and causing him to stumble a few feet, allowing Ed a small escape opening.

Ed charges toward the smaller man on the right, his body slamming into his and both of them landing back outside, onto the loading platform.

"Get him!" Jacob growls, prompting the other man to rush in to help, grabbing the back of Ed's orange jumpsuit and try to pull him back.

Knowing that death was the end result, Ed's left elbow shoots back, catching the fresh attacker in the groin and causing him to yelp in pain and step back, the right man still trying to wrestle Ed back to the ground.

Jacob lands a hard blow to Ed's back, forcing his lips to gasp painfully as he's temporarily winded, his body faltering for a few seconds. Ed twists around and lunges at Jacob, leaving himself exposed to the other two men. Ed gets in a few good punches, but sustains several as well and with his body still feeling the painful effects from the attack the night before, his lungs soon start to gasp a bit harder than the others and he knows his fate is about to be sealed.

The other two finally manage to get a firm hold on Ed's arms, pulling him backward off Jacob and trying to contain his still struggling frame.

"Hold…him," Jacob pants as he wipes some fresh blood from his mouth.

Also panting just as hard, Ed watches Jacob near and kicks out at him, Jacob side stepping his blow and giving Ed one more warning punch to the gut for good measure. Ed's lips utter a small cry of pain as he starts to double forward in his captor's grasp but is then yanked right back up to a mostly standing position.

"You came here looking for answers right?"

"Who…killed Roy?"

"He died in a jailhouse fight," Jacob snickers.

"No…who sent him here…who told him…"

"The same evil entity that paid me to watch Roy and Warden Miller to look the other way. What, you thought you actually had someone on your side in this place?"

"WHO?" Ed demands in anger as he takes in a few more painful gasps of air.

"No sorry…I want you to die knowing that you didn't get what you came for and that really your death was your fault.."

"My team…."

"Knows nothing…and the next time they see you will be when they are watching the news about a body being pulled out from another routine jail house brawl," Jacob mocks, his face inches from Ed's. He pulls the black cap of Ed's head and then yanks his ID and tosses it aside. "Your lame disguise really wasn't fooling anyone."

"I just want…answers," Ed insists.

"And you'll get them. Bring him."

"Jacob…" Ed grunts as he tries to struggle free. "Don't do…this."

The two men drag Ed into the office, forcing him up against the wall, keeping his body pinned between them and allowing Jacob to retrieve a plastic zip tie, capture Ed's wrists behind his back and tightly secure them. "Don't…"

"Shut it!" Jacob barks.

"Jacob…" Ed tries in vain, his heart racing as the plastic is pulled to the tightest setting, forcing his wrists together, the hard edges instantly biting into his soft skin. _Damn it…_Ed's mind races as he tries to see a way out; his mind only offering images of his death – his family and team in utter shock and disappointment. With his wrists tightly secured behind his back, Ed is forced into a nearby chair while Jacob reaches for the phone.

"Jacob. If you do thi…"

"Shut him up."

"Don't do thi…" Ed manages, watching Jacob nod to one of his men. Ed tries to fight the tape gag but is unable and soon the thick piece of tape is pressed down over his mouth, taking away his ability to try to bargain for his life or call for help.

"Yeah we got him," Jacob looks over at Ed and smiles. "Oh yeah he fell for it like you said he would," Jacob snickers, forcing Ed's face to burn with anger and hatred. "No of course I didn't tell him anything! Just waiting on your orders. What? What do you mean we hafta wait? Fine…yeah we'll be here. Just hurry up and get it done!"

Jacob hangs up and then walks over to Ed and leans in close to his right ear. "I guess you get a small stay of execution Constable Lane, but seeing as how you can't really escape, I'd say that's small comfort. Aww all tied up and no where to go," he snickers as he pulls back, giving Ed's face a hard slap, forcing Ed's teeth to clench under the tape gag.

Jacob stands back and looks down at Ed with a smirk. "Course I could always just offer you as a party favor to some of my friends in there," he nods in the direction of the jail itself, making Ed's heart rate skyrocket with fear. _A bound and gagged cop given over to prisoners? Jacob's death would be the lesser of two evils…damn this is bad, _Ed's mind curses in agitation.

"Yeah some of them would love to play with you for a few hours," Jacob taunts as he pulls out the main security key and dangles it before Ed's frantic blue eyes. "You look kinda scared Constable Lane…big tough guy like you? You scared? You should be! I hold your worthless life in my hand…just like I held your brothers. But in all honestly I think I'll enjoy watching your death more than his."

Ed uncomfortably squirms in his chair was he watches Jacob and his two goons pull back to discuss something he wasn't meant to hear. His neck was damp with fearful sweat, his heart still painfully racing but his eyes continued to scan the room for something….anything he could use to try to get to if he could make a distraction and then cut his wrists free. There was nothing…no scissors, knife, cutters…nothing. Made sense since they wouldn't want any kind of visible weapon showing around a prison but he knows he can't just sit and wait out his fate.

_Damn why didn't I at least tell Wordy…even if he was pissed and told me not to, I still shoulda told him._

"Contemplating life Lane? Or looking for an escape means?" Jacob looks up, forcing Ed's gaze back to his. "Nothing in this room to use, that's why we're waiting here."

_You'll pay for this! _Ed mumbles uselessly into the tape, eliciting three snickers in return and causing his disdain and hatred to surge.

"Contemplate this…you're gonna die a painful death because of your own actions. Had you just backed off you coulda went about your life, buried your brother and that would have been that. Instead…well I think I'm gonna enjoy tomorrow's headline," Jacob smiles as he leans in closer, his arm about to clutch Ed's to get him to his feet. "Time to exper…" Jacob starts only to be interrupted by one of his goons.

"What?"

"Marco's here," one of them hisses, making Ed's mind think for a few split seconds that rescue might be possible.

"I'll take care of this. Marco's easily bought," Jacob looks down at Ed and winks. "What, you thought he'd call in Team One to save you? Think again. This is my world, not yours!"

Marco enters the back shipping area, dressed in regular clothes and nears his office, only to be met with Jacob walking toward him.

"Jacob…"

"Marco," Jacob stands in his way. "You're not working tonight," he states more than questions.

"No. I forgot I had put something in the safe for…" Marco pauses as he looks past Jacob to see Ed/Dylan in his office, in a chair, gagged with tape, looking roughed up and his wrists behind his back. "What's going on in there? Why is Dylan bound and gagged?"

"He was being a bad boy," Jacob smirks.

"Pardon? You better explain yourself."

"Trust me, he's okay."

"Jacob…"

"Look, we're just having a bit of fun and trust me he gets off on this also," Jacob states a bit more firmly. "But if I need to sweeten the deal…" Jacob pauses as he pulls out a wad of money, ultimately sealing Ed's fate. "Buy something nice for your wife. Time to leave – now."

"Jacob…"

"That was the only friendly warning you'll get. Take the money and turn around and go back home. This is some harmless fun and doesn't concern you. But if you ruin my fun I'll make sure it concerns you."

"You're sure he's okay? He doesn't look like he's enjoying any of that."

"Part of the game. We're gonna let him go very soon, I promise. I'll take real good care of him, not to worry."

Marco takes the money; Ed watching and feeling his brain sink into oblivion after silently yelling at Marco to call for prison security! _What the hell's Jacob saying? Marco can't be buying this…he can't! HELP ME! _Ed's lips utter in futility, prompting one of them to pull him back into the chair by his neck, forcing Ed to lightly cough under the tape-gag.

"I guess I can get what I need tomorrow," Marco shrugs as he shoves the money in his pocket.

"That's right. Have a good night now."

Jacob watches Marco turn and leave and then waits a few minutes before heading back to the office and looking at Ed's enflamed expression. "You thought he'd help you? Boy you were way off! My rules work in here not yours!" Jacob smiles as he pats Ed on the cheek. "Ready to meet fate?"

_NO! _Ed's mind yells as he's pulled from the chair, each goon taking an arm and pulling his now struggling frame toward the office entrance; Jacob whistling all the way. They reach the cool night air on the loading dock, not realizing that the four of them now have a concealed audience.

Marco had taken the money just to make Jacob think he had fallen for it, but his mind had reminded him of what Dylan had told him the night before about not liking the obvious male advances and how he had offered him a reprieve from Jacob's forthright actions. Some men got off on that, it was true, but Dylan didn't. Plus looking at his panicked expression and how he was fighting against the two men holding him hostage and dragging him toward the prison, further cements the fact that Jacob was about to do something Dylan wasn't in favor of. Is that why he's gagged? Marco waits until they are inside the doors before he pulls his phone. He dials the Warden's office first.

"But I think he's in trouble."

_"Jacob told me he and his friends would be having a bit of fun and Dylan was in on it. I'll let it go unless it gets out of hand," Warden Miller's voice replies firmly. "Just go home and we'll see you tomorrow."_

Marco hangs up and curses before he looks at the prison door, a sinking feeling starting to rise in his stomach and prompting him to head toward his office. He ducks into the backroom and flips on the security cameras and sound. For the first hour nothing happens as he watches Dylan just forced into a chair while Jacob talks on the phone. What's going on? The only thing he could do is wait and see, wanting to believe Warden Miller that his employee would be okay; but there was still something inside him that said something wasn't right and to stay until Dylan was freed.

"Alright time's up. Scared yet?" Jacob mocks as pulls Ed from his chair and starts to drag him into one of the main areas about an hour later. "You should be. Your death is coming…but first we'll have a bit of fun first. You like fun? Yeah too bad you can't beg for your life like your worthless brother did!"

_"Die? What the hell's going on?" Marco growls as he pulls his cell phone and dials the SRU. "It's about one of my workers – Dylan…I want to report…"_

Ed continues to struggle in his captor's grasp as they enter an area where a few inmates were just milling around. Is this what he was arranging? _This can't be happening…oh damn this can't be…oh god no this can't be happening…_

"Hello boys, I brought a party favor," Jacob announces, the few men turning and eyeing the struggling officer with amusement.

"He's ours to play with?"

"Oh yes he is," Jacob smiles as he nods to the two men holding Ed to let him go. He turns and walks up to Ed, his face turning serious. "I know you're scared and you should be," he whispers meanly. "And this…this is just the start. In an hour there's gonna be a full fledged brawl and you'll be right in the middle of it. And if you are thinking this is gonna be a fair fight," Jacob pauses as he pulls a knife and presses it against Ed's chest; just as his face turns evil and the knife is ready to make its first cut. "Think again…."

XXXXXXXX

"Winnie what's going on?" Greg asks as he enters early that same morning.

"Boss I'm on the phone…hold on a sec I'll let you talk to…" Winnie hands the phone to Greg. "He's the supervisor of the prison supply area."

"This is Greg Parker, who am I speaking with? Marco…okay Marco what's going on?"

_"One of my workers, Dylan Smith was taken into the prison bound and gagged about an hour ago. Nothing much happened but ten minutes ago and I heard one of my other workers say he was gonna kill him."_

"Why did you wait so long?"

_"They told me it was a game. So far it was just some rough housing but now it's turned serious."_

"Okay Marco, have you contacted the prison security?"

_"I did and Warden Miller said he'd do something about it. But it's been an hour and so far nothing. I don't know what's going on but I am worried Dylan's gonna die. He's a good man. I don't know what to do."_

"Where are you?"

_"In my office in the supply area at the back of the prison – loading area. He's inside. I see him on my camera's; but my view is very limited. So far they are just roughing him but I can't tell much more from the limited view I have."_

"How bad is he hurt?"

_"I can't really tell, they all keep moving around so much. But he's tied up and can't defend himself and those guys…please you gotta hurry."_

"Okay thanks," Greg hangs up and then looks at Sam and Wordy as they enter. "Gear up…we have a call at the prison. I'll fill you all in on the way over."

_"So we're thinking Warden Miller is on this?" Jules asks over the headset._

_"Could be why Roy Lane was killed and no one seemed to bat an eye," Wordy suggests._

_"Unless Warden Miller has made his own personal cage matches," Sam pipes up._

_"We don't have the whole story yet from either side. When we get there, Spike I want you to patch into their security system and get us eyes in where this worker Dylan is being held. His picture hasn't been processed yet but he's bound and gagged so I doubt hard to miss."_

_"Unfair odds," Sam mentions. "No matter who you are," he echoes what they were all thinking, not realizing of course just how personal this was all about to become._

_"Sam and Jules I want you to go to Warden Miller's office. He has the key to the master controls and I want to know why he's just allowing this to happen? If this Dylan guy wasn't in favor why wasn't it called off sooner?"_

_"If he can't even fight back…yeah that would scare any one of us," Wordy's voice trails off as the two SUV's and command truck near the prison, morning officially dawning._

"Okay I want some answers before we just barge in there and possibly make matters worse or create an armed standoff. Sam, Jules make sure that the Warden is on our side and if he's not…if he's been paid to say look the other way, then I want to make sure his finger isn't anywhere near the main button to unleash a prison riot."

"You thinkin' he might be doing the same thing he did to Roy Lane?" Sam wonders.

"Let's find out."

"Copy that," Sam nods as he and Jules head toward the main entrance in search of the Warden.

"Spike, get me eyes in."

"On it," Spike replies as heads for the truck; Greg and Wordy heading for Marco's office. "Marco? I'm Greg Parker of the Police Strategic Response Unit. We talked on the phone. What's going on?"

"My camera's just went dark," Marco moans as Greg and Wordy enter. "I think they are about to do something. You hafta hurry."

"We can't just barge in without knowing what we are walking into. What did you see before the camera's went out?"

"Last I saw he was being roughed up by the group. He's still alive but he's tied up and I think they have knives," Marco frets as he looks at Greg and Wordy. "I know he's just an ex-con but he's a good man. I don't want to lose another."

"You mean Roy…Dustin Groves?" Wordy corrects himself. "The man who died a week ago?"

"Yeah he died in a knife fight also and I think the same guy was the perpetrator behind it. I know I turned the other way last time but…" he pauses as he pulls the money Jacob had given him. "I'm sorry. I want to make things right this time. Can you help him?"

"Yes we're gonna help him. Thank you for calling us and doing the right thing this time," Greg smiles kindly. "Okay do you have the keys to the main doors?"

"I do…hold on a sec."

"Sam, Jules, how's our friend the Warden?" Greg asks as Marco comes back with a panicked expression.

"My keys are missing," Marco informs them.

_"Boss, the Warden wasn't in the control room and we're heading to his office now, but the guards said he was there, about twenty minutes ago, got a call and then left."_

"Spike?"

_"I've patched into their security feed and it'll be just a few minutes to find the right room where this Dylan is being held."_

"Why can't you just go in? You have guns and they have knives?" Marco urges.

"And they have your man and the upper hand right now. We just barge in and we risk turning a bad situation into a worse one. Okay team, we need to know what we're facing before we go in; how many and what the layout of the room is. We can't take the chance they won't be armed with more than knives and they do have a hostage. Sam when you talk to the Warden, head back…"

_"Not gonna happen boss sorry…"_

_"We're in his office now," Jules adds at the same time with a heavy sigh._

"What's going on?" Greg asks just as Spike's feed finally comes to life on his truck monitors.

_"Warden Miller is dead," Sam states flatly._

_"Guys we have another problem," Spike's excited voice pipes up. "This one's huge."_

"What's going on Spike?"

_"I have eyes in to where the worker is being held."_

"So what's the _huge _problem?" Wordy inquires as he looks at Greg in concern.

_"The worker…Dylan…guys its Ed. Ed's the hostage."_

"What?" Four voices ask at once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so you know there will be some explaining to do on Ed's part, to Wordy, the team and of course LeCroix – so lots of tension and emotional angst ahead. Will the rescue go smoothly? Who killed Warden Miller? And who's next? Hope you are all still liking this story and please do review before you go and thanks again!

**PS:** Culpability will update next


	9. The Truth Always Hurts

**Title: Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 9 – The Truth Always Hurts**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Ed's the hostage?" Wordy snaps in anger as he looks at Greg with a surprised expression. <em>Ed? No Spike said that wrong…Ed's at home, Sophie woulda called. Unless…no its not Ed…its not!<em>

"Spike, are you sure it's Eddie in there?" Greg asks in immediate concern.

_"Guy's I'm looking at Ed right now and it's not good; Marco's right he can't fight back. There's a guy waiting by one of the big doors…I think he intends to let others in."_

"Sam, Jules, get back to the control room right now and make sure that no one else is allowed in that room and that all entrances except the back are on lock down; I don't want anyone else in there! Spike, we need the camera in here now. I need to see what we're dealing with."

_"Copy that," Sam's anxious voice is heard._

Greg makes arrangements for Winnie to call in a forensic team to deal with Warden Miller's death, looking at Wordy and knowing the agitation he must be feeling right now, knowing his best friend and team member is a hostage in a potentially volatile situation with his life on the line. After his heated argument with Ed, Wordy had gone into the barn with obvious outward displays of frustration on his face, telling Greg that something personal between him and Ed was brewing.

_"Why is Ed…"_

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to focus on getting him out of there safe and alive. Do you know who the main guy is that arranged this for Ed…uh Dylan?" Greg asks Marco. Greg's mind had raced with telling Marco the truth at the moment it was safer to let him think Ed was just another worker; not a police officer in trouble.

"Jacob Sanders," Marco replies, drawing Wordy's gaze instantly to him.

"Jacob?" Wordy asks in haste, making Greg look at him in interest; Wordy of course omitting the fact that he had heard Ed mention Jacob's name early the previous morning. Had Jacob threatened again? Did Ed come here willingly? Was he kidnapped and brought here? "Was tonight E…Dylan's first shift?" Wordy asks, breaking his own thoughts.

"Wasn't supposed to be. Not sure why he's here. He worked last night. He's a good worker, very determined. I mean after all he's been through…"

"You mean with this?" Greg queries with a frown.

"No I mean doing time for killing his brother," Marco answers softly.

"He…he said that?" Wordy counters in shock. "He killed his brother?" He continues weakly.

"Kinda figured it was something personal after a delivery, asked him and he told me. Jacob though…yeah he was on him right from the start. I'd hate to lose Dylan as a worker; I like giving second chances. He did his time right?"

"Second chances," Greg looks at Wordy. "Guess we all could extend that huh? Who got him a job here?"

"Said a friend. I don't ask too many questions you know. Not in this place."

_"Guys you should have your camera back in there now," Spike interrupts them. _Greg, Wordy and Marco turn back to the screen to watch in horror as the fight escalates.

Pushing aside his obvious frustration and multitude of questions for his Ed; Wordy turns to the camera to watch in horror as his restrained best friend is finally tackled to the floor, about to be taken down for good; Jacob looming over him with a knife and an angry snarl.

"Boss we gotta move now," Wordy insists. "There are only four and…"

"Spike, we need you here for backup. Jules, leave Sam in the control room and come here. Double time," Greg orders. "Marco, I want you to stay out of sight until this is contained. I don't want Jacob knowing it was you who tipped us off; give your statement and then go home. As far as he knows you went home as requested earlier and someone else called us."

_"Copy that," both Jules and Spike reply at once, Marco nodding also._

"Where is the other worker, Ryan?"

"Wouldn't take much for him to look the other way either. Am sure he's gone home," Marco sighs. "He's good but in here…"

"Yeah money talks. We'll round him up too," Greg sighs. "Okay team one. We ready?"

"Sam when I say the word, open the back supply door and nothing else and then the one into the room Ed's in," Wordy requests.

_"Copy that," Sam's voice is heard as he re-enters the control room – alone. "Okay which one opens the back door and you better not lie to me," Sam demands of the two prison guards._

Wordy looks at the door in anxiety; he was mere moments away from possibly arriving to find his best friend dead in the same manner as his brother and was helpless until the doors were opened. _Damn it Ed you better still be alive when I get in there! _"Sam now!" Wordy growls just as the back door clicks open.

With their MP5's poised and ready Wordy and Greg lead the charge with Spike and Jules quickly following behind them.

"Boss, I'll get Ed if you three want to work on containing the rest. Sam, close the shipping door behind us and open the door to D-block now and then come and join us when you can. There's a small man door just to the left that is now open."

The heavy door behind them closes, momentarily sealing the four anxious SRU members inside the steel vault just before the one before them opens, revealing the ensuing fight. Jacob looks up just as Wordy enters and locks an angry gaze just as he pulls a knife upward; dripping with fresh blood. The thought of it possibly being Ed's blood, forces Wordy to charge forward, his mind reminding him about the order given to take Jacob alive if at all possible.

Earlier, Ed had felt the knife enter his side, not enough to deliver anything fatal, but enough to give him a handicap so that each hit would render him weaker and weaker. Before the SRU had shown up to break up the death match, Ed had been forced to sustain mocking ridicule followed by a merciless hit from one an angry opponent after another. With his wrists still tightly restrained behind his back, he was unable to defend himself. Even trying to turn away was in vain as the men would be all around him, forcing him back toward whoever's turn it was to deliver a punch.

_'Come on cop…fight back.' 'Yeah not so tough now are ya!' 'Just wait until it's my turn.' 'I want him for myself!' 'Time to die.'_

Ed's mind had flashed images of himself, his family, his team and then his brother; tormented images of his own painful death coming up last. The tape masked his anguished cries and soon his body started to falter, first taking him to his knees and then to his back with Jacob looming over him with the ultimate death weapon.

"Time to die Lane…just like your brother," Jacob had warned.

But as soon as he heard the door open and saw Wordy bust through, he knew, no matter what, that Wordy would push aside their current strained differences and end this. With some uniformed RCMP officers now watching the control room, Sam hurries to help his team; Detective LeCroix on his way to deal with Miller's death.

"I hate party crashers," Jacob sneers as he yanks the back of Ed's orange jumpsuit and starts to drag him away from the melee; the rest of the team each taking an inmate to deal with. Thankfully the large door was closed but Wordy knows that Jacob is determined and the small door was still open and an escape route was possible. Much to his suspected horror, Jacob, with a captive Ed still in his grasp heads for the small side door, the knife pressing up against Ed's throat.

"I'm going after Ed!" Wordy tells the group as Ed and Jacob disappear through the door, Wordy in pursuit.

_"Sam go after Wordy."_

_"Sam, I'm following Jacob back toward the main entrance."_

"Hold it right there!" Jacob growls as he pushes the knife a bit further into the damp folds of Ed's neck, forcing Ed's eyes to momentarily squeeze shut.

"You are outgunned and outnumbered," Wordy reminds him.

"But I still have his life in my hands. So you drop your gun or you watch him die RIGHT NOW!"

Seeing Sam coming up behind Jacob and not daring to glance more than once at Ed's pitiful condition, Wordy pushes aside his own rationale and lunges at Jacob, forcing them both to stumble a bit but Wordy to get the upper hand, landing a hard blow to Jacob's gut, the knife clattering to the floor and Ed falling free. Jacob's attempts to fight back are further hindered by Wordy's angry adrenaline forcing his body to counter all of Jacob's blows and finally get the upper hand.

"Don't move!"

"Wordy, I got him…help Ed," Sam's voice is heard as he rushes in to help.

Without missing a beat, Wordy leaves Jacob in Sam's capable hands and takes Ed by the arm, literally dragging his still bound and gagged best friend from the cold loading area, back into Marco's office; Marco having already gone home after he gave his 'confidential statement' to the RCMP. Wordy glares at Ed before remorse forces him to act; gently peeling the tape from his lips and wincing at the bits of dried blood around Ed's mouth, nose and the skin above his right eye.

"Wordy…" he finally gasps, his lungs greedily heaving in a large mouthful of unhindered air.

"Just hold on. Where are you cut?"

"Not a big de…"

"Where!" Wordy demands just as Greg enters, halting in the doorway. "Why the hell did you lie to me?" He hisses, his frustration getting the best of him.

"Wordy…not the time," Greg mentions kindly as he nears them.

"I can explain," Ed replies with a grunt as his wrists are finally cut free, his tired arms and merely resting in his lap a few seconds before his right arm instantly wraps around his left side to contain the bleeding wound.

"I'm sure you can," Greg states in a low tone. "But since you're cut and in need of some tending to…and since LeCroix is on his way here…"

"What? Who called him? Boss he's…"

"Warden Miller's dead," Greg interjects. "Did you know that?"

"No. I was set up."

"By who?"

"Ask LeCroix," Ed grumbles.

"LeCroix set you up?"

"I…I think so, ah damn it," Ed curses in anger as his side starts to throb a bit more; a lucid reminder of his needing medical attention.

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital."

"I'll take him," Wordy utters in a low tone, turning and looking at Ed in frustrated remorse. "You are going."

"I'll finish up here and meet you both there. I'll let Detective LeCroix know that Dylan _Smith_ is going to be okay and as yet the two incidents aren't as yet related; that we know of," Greg tells them. "But you know he's gonna press."

Ed watches Greg leave, Sam and Spike hovering in the doorway and then looks up at Wordy. However, he offers nothing verbal at the moment, only bites back a painful gasp as Wordy slowly helps him stand up, grabs him by the arm and then leads him outside past team one to where the ambulance was waiting; taking the small bag of Ed's street clothes from Jules, so he could wear them home afterwards.

"Wordy…"

"Save it Ed," Wordy sighs as he hands Ed off to a waiting medic. "Here…he needs help."

"It's just a cut and…"

"You were stabbed and nearly beaten TO A DAMN PULP!" Wordy shouts and then steps back once more, shaking his head and muttering in anger before his voice level drops to a softer tone. "He needs help and is going – whether he wants to or not," Wordy turns and looks at Ed directly. "And trust me I will make you go."

Realizing it was pointless to argue and not really wanting to be around when LeCroix arrives, Ed merely nods and then slowly gets into the back of the ambulance, allowing the attending medic to help him lie down on his uninjured side so the other side could be tended to.

The ride to the hospital is spent in tormentable silence, Ed angry at himself for Wordy finding out this way and knowing that if he doesn't do something to make amends their friendship could be severely strained forever. And what would he tell his family? A fight? How about the wrong place…wrong time? He certainly wasn't going to tell them about the jail house rescue that he purported.

As soon as they get to the hospital, Wordy silently follows after the stretcher bearing his friend and waits until Ed is set up in a private examining room to wait for the doctor.

"So I get you're pissed, but say something."

"Does my silence bother you?" Wordy bites back.

"Yes."

"It should. Do you have any idea what I and the rest of the team were thinking when Spike told us who the _real_ hostage was?"

"Wordy…"

"You're really lucky that that guy Marco came along when he did and actually wanted to help rescue you!" Wordy vents as he slowly paces before Ed's bed, Ed saying nothing in his weak verbal defense. "How about we pick up where we left off yesterday? Anything you want to tell me? Like who's Jacob and why the hell we rescued you from a near prison riot?"

"LeCroix is behind this…"

"You have proof?"

"Not yet. Look he trashed Roy's house and when I went back there yesterday he found evidence that he and his team planted and…"

"What are you talking about?" Wordy grumbles as he stops and looks at Wordy directly. "You have this whole other life that none of us are a part of? Lone Wolf Lane? You were told to stay out of…"

"Yeah by the man who I think is behind this all! Why do you think he told me to stay out?" Ed hisses back as he tries to get up off the bed but is gently pushed back down by Wordy.

"Protocol," Wordy snaps back. "Don't get up," his voice slightly softening at Ed's mournful condition.

"He supposedly found evidence yesterday; guns that Roy was supposedly going to sell. I think he planted…"

"Why were you there alone? Why did you take a job at the prison – again alone? A job? Damn it Ed, you're SRU not guns and gangs!"

Ed looks at Wordy and then looks away, his eyes looking down at his chewed up wrists and then up at his best friend. "He killed Roy," Ed manages weakly, his voice breaking and eyes nearly watering as he looks back up with a pleading expression, instantly tugging on his best friend's heart strings.

"Oh stop with the pathetic looks already," Wordy groans as he pulls up a chair and slumps down beside Ed's bed. "Why didn't at least tell me that you were going to go?" Wordy asks with a heavy sigh.

"Because you would have told me not to."

"You're right, I would have but at least I would have had a bit more insight had I known going into a hot call at the prison and a hostage situation that it might be you!"

"I didn't know it was a trap. I got a phony text telling me that an envelope marked Roy had been left there…"

"And you just had to go and get it."

"LeCroix set me up. He wanted…what? He's in on this."

"He might be a hard nosed, pain in the ass but his record is…"

"Anyone can be bought if offered enough."

"Do you have proof?" Wordy resigns.

"Not yet…but I found a file marked authorization and Spike was gonna unlock it and then I was gonna see who was the one that set all this up. Then I was gonna take that and a few other emails to the Chief and end this thing," Ed explains as the doctor comes in.

"I'll call Spike and see if he's done that," Wordy offers, but doesn't leave the room. Wordy watches as Ed is carefully handled by the doctor who helps him out of the ruined orange jumpsuit and then back onto the table to tend to his side.

"These bruises…some are fresh and some are…a day old?"

"I was in a um…a fight," Ed pauses as he looks up at Wordy and frowns. "The night before," he admits and Wordy bites back a curse. "Sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me," the doctor absently replies as he gently pulls off the temporary bandage covering the stab wound to Ed's side. Wordy once again paces as he watches Ed's side being stitched up and bandaged and the cut above his eye tended to, the dried blood and dirt gently removed from his face. After given a prescription for some pain medication and instructions for his side, the doctor leaves and Ed slowly gets dressed to go home. Once done he turns and just stands and stares at his best friend.

"Wordy, I'm sorry. I need to know who set this all up."

"And I get that…okay I get it? I'd be just as obsessed if it were you I was doing this for, but you know if I had lost someone other than you, you'd be at my side all the time not letting me do anything without you there with me. You know that."

"I know," Ed resigns in truth. "I know. I should have told you and tonight it nearly cost me everything. Is Marco okay?"

"He is but that Jacob is a real piece of work."

"Maybe he can tell us who paid him," Ed ponders as Greg finally joins them. "Boss."

"You are looking pretty rough my friend."

"I know. What did you find out?"

"Not much yet about Miller's death. But I told LeCroix that Jacob could possibly know something about Roy's…"

"Ah don't you see…boss he's in on it! LeCroix's just as bad as them! He planted the evidence and I'll bet he comes back to us with nothing."

"Can you prove anything?"

"That's what I was trying to do," Ed huffs as he slumps back onto the examining bed. "I found all sorts of emails confirming that Roy was set up. But yesterday at Roy's house, I was surprised by him and one of his guys…"

"Surprised at Roy's?" Greg asks in concern.

"A few days ago, Clark and I went by and someone had trashed the house – literally. I went back yesterday to work on it…honestly that's what I was doing. LeCroix and Samuels…"

"Samuels…wasn't he the guy who…"

"Yeah who was mouthing off to me when he came to get the laptop; which conveniently is missing files that prove Roy was set up. Boss I know it seems that Roy was acting against orders, but if there is a file in there that can prove that Roy was working on someone else's suggestion then at least he isn't the only one taking the fall for all this. That's all I want."

"And you think LeCroix set this up?"

"He supposedly found guns stashed there. I was in Roy's basement and saw nothing…but he knew exactly where to look," Ed's voice trails off as he looks away. "He's holding all the cards. What do we do?"

"Fine out what Spike found in that file and then confront LeCroix with what we know."

"We?"

"Yeah you're not going to see him alone," Wordy interjects.

"Eddie why were you here tonight?"

"Boss I had to know," Ed sighs as he looks down at his bandaged wrists. "I had to know who killed my brother."

"Marco said you killed your brother."

"I did," Ed replies in a soft whisper before he looks up with a tormented expression. "But I had to know what they found."

"Well if Warden Miller was in on it, he's dead which means whoever set this up could be getting desperate and that means…"

"Taking out anyone else involved in this whole cover-up," Greg concludes.

"If Jacob dies in LeCroix's custody, will you need further proof?"

"Let me find out where he's at," Greg informs them. "In the meantime I want you to go home and rest. How much sleep have you gotten in the past few days?"

"A few hours. I'm fine," Ed insists. "I need this to be over."

Wordy and Ed watch Greg leave and then look at each other in wonder. "I'm sorry I lied," Ed states honestly.

"I'm sorry I just kinda stormed out," Wordy agrees as he sits down on the edge of the bed beside Ed.

"Tell ya I was scared tonight…damn I mean I couldn't fight back and those guys…"

"It's just us…did they…I mean was it just physical blows or did they do anything else?"

"Just physical blows," Ed nods. "But had I been in there longer…who knows," Ed stammers in frustration. "I was set up Wordy…I fell for it just like that. So eager to see what they had left for me on Roy."

"And whoever did that was counting on it."

"So say I told you so and be done with it."

"Yeah because I'm all about that," Wordy looks over at Ed with a frown. "Besides seeing you like that…in there…I mean when this guy Marco told us the situation, one of his workers taken bound and gagged into the prison to be those guys 'party favor'…do you know what we were thinking? And then we find out it's you? What if that guy Marco hadn't come along when he did? You'd be dead and none of us would have known why! Do you get that?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Well say it again damn it," Wordy vents before his tone drops to a lower decibel.

"Sorry," Ed mumbles with a small sigh. "Plus I found a key that…I think belongs to a box at the…"

"What?"

"But that's it I swear," Ed looks at Wordy with a heavy frown. "Look I'm not a Detective okay? I took SRU because it's simple; you know your target, you know your solution. All these clues…this damn cloak and dagger stuff…that was Roy's thing…not mine. But I hafta see this through…no matter how lousy a Detective I am."

"Well you're determined and stubborn to a fault," Wordy mentions. "So this key?"

"I was gonna go there and…"

"You gotta talk to Sophie first and then we'll go check the box and…and yeah that's right, don't give me that look, from now on I'll be your new shadow."

"I was gonna take you along," Ed resigns as Wordy lightly pats him on the back, pulling back as Ed winces. "It's okay…it won't feel as bad as what I'm afraid Sophie's gonna do."

"What are you gonna tell her?"

"Mugging," Ed groans as they both slowly stand up. "And yesterday I was at his house trying to get it fixed up, that is the truth."

They reach the door, Wordy's hand gently grabbing Ed's arm and stopping them both before the public embraces them once more. "I know we spoke a lot of heated words yesterday but I meant what I said…Ed you gotta come clean with yourself about this; you gotta tell yourself this wasn't your fault."

"Wordy…"

"You told that guy Marco you killed your brother."

"Can't believe he told you that."

"Well he did and it was a tough pill to swallow. I know you're hurting, I see it and it hurts me because you won't let me help you; that's always been your way and I get that."

"I want to go back…"

"Yeah but you want to go back with what you know now."

"That's what hurts so much. I'd have just done the same thing all over again if I didn't know what I do now. I was so driven by protocol that I turned in my own brother. I didn't even give him a chance to do that. How do I get past that?"

"You gotta realize that you had no control over what Roy did with his life. There are no…what if's…maybe this…because of that…you did what Roy should have done. Even if Roy or the tooth fairy turned him in…Roy still probably would have done this. You don't know his motivation but it wasn't your fault."

"The Tooth fairy?"

"Yeah I know you like him," Wordy smirks.

"I don't even have his motivation to fall back on…nothing I can use to justify his actions," Ed explains. "I just want to know who set him up. Who started all this…we find that and…and that's it…the rest I'll let…whoever finish this."

"Okay so let's stop by the house, you can talk to Sophie, shower…because you do smell like men now…" Wordy pauses as they leave the room. "And then we'll go and see Spike, see what he's found in that file and…"

"And I just gotta be prepared for the fact that maybe Roy did all this on his own," Ed replies as they head for the exit doors, the waiting SRU SUV parked out front. But just before they get in, Ed stops Wordy this time and looks at him apologetically. "I am sorry."

"If you hadn't just gotten your ass kicked, you know I was gonna do it right?"

"Figured as much," Ed frowns.

"Apology accepted. Now get in and let's go."

On the way to Ed's home, Ed completely fills in Wordy with the rest of the gaps including the man that had followed him at the train station and how he might have been the same one that had attacked Wordy about a week ago the night of Roy's death. Ed further tells him about all the emails between Roy and various players, some dead and some still alive.

_"So Jacob said that he was acting alone and that his fondness for Ed was…natural," Greg's voice ends with a sigh._

"Lying bastard," Ed curses as he and Wordy listen over the speaker phone, sitting outside Ed's home. "He didn't even finger Warden Miller?"

_"No which means, whoever's paying him off either has a way to get him out or has something really nasty on him and he's more scared of them than us."_

"Are you buying this?" Ed inquires of Greg.

_"I know you wanted…"_

"Greg, he threatened me."

_"At the jail? Then you need to tell LeCroix what you were doing there in the first place," Greg sighs._

Ed looks outside and offers a whispered curse. "I could be arrested by him."

_"And he could be wanting to draw you out also."_

"Right and then my ass lands in jail for tampering with an ongoing internal investigation…"

"Which you were specifically told to back out of," Wordy finishes. "Yeah good thing he didn't find you at the jail."

_"He still might unless Spike gets those tapes first. Someone has played this real well," Greg ponders. _

"What else did LeCroix say?"

_"He wouldn't tell me much and most I had to overhear," Greg confesses. "If he knows something more he's, not saying."_

"Or he's covering up," Ed insists.

_"Just don't go around him half cocked, understood? I don't want to spend my meager bonus on your bail," Greg smirks._

But Ed's face doesn't share the same sentiment. "We need to know who set up Roy. We find that and we can go to the Chief."

_"Spike's working on that now."_

"We'll be in shortly."

Ed hangs up with Greg and then looks over at Wordy who nods; the two of them getting out of the truck and heading for the front door. As suspected, Sophie pounces right away, looking at Ed's black eye with the bandaged cut above it and assaulting him with a myriad of concerned questions. He quickly deflects the topic by saying he was out very early at the bottle depot and jumped by two guys looking for drinking money and that was it…end of story. Then he heads up stairs to quickly shower, change and get back to the barn to see what Spike had found. About half hour later, Ed reemerges; freshened up but still looking tired and in desperate need of sleep.

"I promise I'll be back later and I'm fine," he assures Sophie after giving her a hug and kiss and then following after Wordy out the door. "I know it was a lame story but the less she and Clark knows about all this the better," Ed reasons, getting a shrug in return from Wordy.

Ed tries to prepare himself for what Spike finds in that folder…his mind trying to anticipate different reasons for Roy's fateful actions and just praying that it will bring some closure to this nightmare.

"Hey Ed, you okay?" Sam greets them as they enter SRU headquarters.

"I am thanks to my team," Ed answers with a small frown, Jules and Spike joining them. "I am sorry I never told anyone but I didn't expect myself to be in the middle of the hot call or put you all in that predicament."

"We're just glad it ended when and how it did," Jules confesses. "So what happens now?"

"Yeah what's this all about Ed?" Sam wonders.

"It's about who I think set Roy up. I think it was the same person that set me up last night," Ed finishes and then looks over at Spike. "As soon as I know something solid…you'll all know as well."

Ed and Wordy follow after Spike into a private room where the laptop was already set up and waiting. "Well what did you find?"

"I don't think you're gonna like it," Spike sighs as he opens the folder, the three of them instantly staring at the screen before Ed turns and looks at Wordy. "What on earth?" Ed groans in frustration.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know but…" is all Ed manages before one plain clothes detective and one uniformed officer reach the entrance to the private room, drawing the attention of the three, Greg walking up behind them.

"Constable Ed Lane?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Detective Lance Simons. You're under arrest."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what did Spike find in the file? Who's arresting Ed? And what will be found in the train station lock box? Is Ed right about LeCroix or someone else? Please review and let me know how you liked this update and thanks so much!


	10. Facing the Lion

**Title: Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 10 – Facing the Lion**

**A/N: **Okay so I know that some of you didn't like my last Ed/Wordy OS (Silent Screaming) b/c it was a bit too angsty and for that I once again apologize. But I hope that you'll forgive us and keep with us for this and other stories and hope you all like this update. Thanks in advance!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean under arrest? On whose authority?" Ed angrily demands.<p>

"Detective LeCroix's authority and the charge is tampering with an ongoing internal investigation – his. You are to come with us right now."

"I don't think so," Ed protests in haste as he glares at Lance. "You're on his payroll also?"

"Just come with us Constable Lane," Lance slightly groans, having been told from LeCroix that he'd put up a fuss.

"Where to?" Wordy interjects.

"Well you can come along too if you want," Lance looks at Wordy and replies matter of factly.

"If we're going, we're going on our own," Ed interjects.

"You can come willingly or I can add resisting arrest to this."

"He has no…"

"Right?" Lance counters with a frown, slightly arching his salt and pepper brows at Ed. "I have a warrant here if you want to see it."

"I want to see it," Greg pipes up as he steps into the room.

"Here," Lance hands the warrant to Greg as he motions to the uniformed officer to arrest Ed.

"I'm not going with you," Ed insists as he firmly stands his ground. "This is all a set-up to get me out of the way."

"You can ask him that when you see him. Officer."

"Look he's been through hell, cut him some slack already," Wordy protests as Ed holds out his bandaged wrists.

Lance looks at Ed's wrists and then remembers LeCroix's warning about not being too rough on Ed. "I will forgo the cuffs but you make a fuss and I will use them."

"I'm not going," Ed grumbles as he watches Greg hand the warrant back to Lance. "Boss?"

"Well it seems legit. Wordy go with them. I'll call Holleran and let him know what's going on."

"Seriously?" Ed asks in shock as Greg merely nods. "Okay but if I'm not there at least you know who to start looking at," Ed states as he narrows his eyes at Lance. Lance holds Ed's angry gaze before he looks over at the officer and nods before the officer leads the way out of the room. Ed and Wordy, head back outside where Sam and Jules had also gathered, Spike joining them in the hallway, all three of them watching their team leader and Wordy heading off with Lance and the other officer, Greg already on the phone to Holleran.

"Spike, what was on that file?" Sam inquires.

"Did it say who set up Roy Lane?" Jules wonders at the same time.

"Guys the file was empty well for the most part…all it said was 'runaway train'. I don't know what that means. Maybe Ed does," Spike shrugs, not realizing that Ed still held the key to the locker at the train station.

"Runaway train? What's going on?" Jules utters in frustration.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna try to find out," Greg mentions as he rejoins them. "Holleran doesn't know much either."

"Boss I tried to get the security tapes…"

"LeCroix had ordered them on his way to the prison as soon as he got the call about Miller. It's okay Spike; in reality Ed was there and we couldn't hide that even if we wanted."

"What happens to Ed now?" Sam asks in frustration.

"Depends on what he tells LeCroix and how much he'll listen," Greg huffs. "It's gonna be a battle of wills in that showdown."

"At least Wordy's with him right now. What do we do?"

"Man the fort. Guys I know we wanna help Ed with all this and we have more questions than answers, but we still have a job to do. So as hard as it's gonna be to try to keep focused, let's keep busy and as soon as Holleran calls back, I'll head over to LeCroix's if he gives me direction. Let just keep busy right now okay?"

"You think LeCroix's in on this also as Ed thinks?" Jules inquires.

"Right now I don't know what to think," Greg replies in truth just as his phone rings. He looks down at his phone and frowns at the number.

"What?" Jules asks in haste.

"Maybe I'll find out right now."

Spike, Sam and Jules just nod helplessly before turning and heading for either the gym or the supply room; their minds racing as to what Ed would actually face with LeCroix.

XXXXXXXX

"No matter what, I want you in that room with me," Ed mentions under his breath as he and Wordy sit in the back of the unmarked police cruiser, heading toward LeCroix's office.

"If they let me," Wordy looks over at him with a frown. "You okay?"

"I think when my adrenaline wears off am just gonna collapse on the spot."

"Surprised you haven't already," Wordy replies with a sigh.

"Yeah me too."

They near the precinct that LeCroix works out of and Ed glances over at Wordy who merely shrugs in return. "I guess the back alley was taken?" Ed utters in sarcasm, drawing a small sideways glance from Detective Lance Simons but nothing in reply. The four of them get out, Ed actually thankful he didn't have to walk into the daunting building in handcuffs; especially having to endure the possible mocking ridicule from Milt Samuels. As it was Samuels was the first one to make a fuss as Ed approaches.

"Seriously? You walk in here with a criminal and he's not even cuffed? What kind of lame arrest is that?" Samuels sneers, drawing Ed's angry gaze. "Waiting for me to the honors?"

"Wanna try it?" Ed goads, his heart already racing as he pulls away from Wordy and steps closer to Samuels.

"Oh trust me I'd love to put you in your place," Samuels sneers as he takes a step closer to Ed.

"Try it and I'll send you to yours – the floor."

"Yeah…lets go then."

"Enough!" Lance snaps as he directs Ed toward LeCroix's office, Samuels watching with a narrowed gaze until all backs were turned. They stop inside the entrance, LeCroix turning to eye the four of them with a hardened expression before he nods to the officer to leave.

"I want to talk to Constable Lane – alone."

"Like hell. Wordy stays right here. This is…" Ed tries to protest.

"I don't take the orders around here Constable Lane, I give them. Constable Wordsworth can wait outside and that's final."

LeCroix looks past them, noticing that Samuels had left and then looks over at Lance and nods, Lance taking his leave; Wordy staying put.

"Constable Wordsworth," he states more than requests. "I won't ask again."

"If this is a formal charge I have the right to be here to hear it."

"This is a _discussion_," LeCroix merely replies, drawing a small look of surprise from both Ed and Wordy. "I do admire your loyalty to your friend and team mate, I'm sure he could have used that a bit earlier this morning before you arrived when you did at the prison," LeCroix frowns, making Ed instantly wince. "However, I can assure you that Ed is in very good hands here and as soon as we're done he'll be at your side once again."

"Pardon?" Ed asks in shock.

"A few minutes Constable Wordsworth."

Wordy looks at Ed who simply shrugs before he looks once more at LeCroix and just shakes his head. "I'll be right outside."

"Fine."

LeCroix waits until Wordy closes the door before he turns and looks at Ed, his turn to shake his head. "If I was your father I'd have you grounded for a month for not listening to me much less obeying."

"I know it was you that…"

"That what? Careful what you say here Constable, we're on the same side."

"Like hell. You planted that evidence in Roy's place, just like you were the one that set Roy on his death course. I'm wiling to bet it was you that arranged the trap last night for me and what happed with Jacob? He's dead too right?" Ed spews as LeCroix merely folds his arms over his chest and looks at Ed with a mixed expression of wonder and concern.

"You look tired," LeCroix notes as he gestures for Ed to sit down. "Trust me there is no electric buzzer under the vinyl."

"I can stand."

"If you fall over you'll only have yourself to blame."

Ed can only curse before his brain urges him and slowly sits down, biting back a wince that isn't lost on the older man before him.

"What am I do to with you," LeCroix huffs as he heads around to the front of the desk and sits down facing Ed. "I'd really like to follow through with the arrest under the misguided notion that it might actually teach you a lesson. However, I would be hard pressed to believe that it would actually do any good."

"Where is Jacob? Is he dead?"

"He would have been if I had let my lead Detective get to him before I did."

"What?"

"Once again and for the record I might add…we're on the same side here."

"My side? Why the hell did you have me arrested? And in front of my team no less!" Ed demands in anger.

"Would you have come willingly?"

"No," Ed answers in truth after a few seconds.

"I know my means might have seemed a bit harsh at the time but I can assure you that they were necessary to keep you alive."

"Pardon? You wanted to keep me alive? Changed your tune from last night?" Ed growls.

"Well if you'll let me exp…"

"Who set up my brother? Who gave Roy the idea…" Ed interrupts in haste.

"Want to know what your brother really wanted? What he was really doing that got himself killed?"

"You know?" Ed asks in surprise.

"I know part of the story."

"It was you?"

"No. If I had put your brother in undercover, he'd still be alive. Now can I start from the top…without interruption?"

"Yeah…fine," Ed resigns as he leans back in the uncomfortable chair and inwardly curses.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the events that took place at the Sunrise Motel over a month ago?"

_'Officer down! Brandt! OFFICER DOWN' _Ed's mind replays Roy's tormented calls over and over.

"I am," Ed replies sourly.

"Your brother after that was never the same; trust me watching your partner die for a decision you made in rash judgment is something no cop wants to live with. It literally ate away at your brother – it destroyed him. He came in a few times…wanting to pick fights…yell…whatever he had to to deflect the pain…from his rash actions."

"He did not!" Ed argues back in Roy's defense; Ed's sharp tone making Wordy peer in from the outside glass window but not enter.

"He did," LeCroix replies in a mild tone as he looks toward the window; Wordy settling back down after LeCroix gives him the warning nod not to enter. "He was a mess and since I didn't know the family dynamics you two hav…had I didn't get you involved; figured that was up to him to tell you. Maybe I should have and for that I am sorry."

"He didn't report to you."

"He superior didn't care. See Ed, I've lost a brother in the line of duty; I know the pain and anger the drives you; I know the angry frustration that eats away at you. I know what it's like to try to fight a one sided battle that no one around you can seem to understand much less take your side in. And much like yourself, I too was forced to the sidelines to wait for a decision I really didn't want to hear. So when I say I know what you're going through – I do; at least for the most part; each of us handles things differently as you have shown me quite clearly. Roy was a ticking time bomb waiting for the right spark to set him off on his doomed collision course."

"Roy…he…" Ed frowns as he looks away in frustration. "He never told me anything was wrong. He made it seem everything was fine and I didn't press."

"I wish he would have. However, someone was watching him self destruct and wanted to take advantage of it; someone used it to their advance. One of my Detective's…"

"Samuels?" Ed hisses. "And you let him?"

"Actually no, another one, one I can actually trust and you've not met; came to me with something he had overheard. A conversation between Roy and Milt Samuels about how to get revenge on the man that had sold the guns that got your partner killed."

"And Roy fell for it," Ed grumbles.

"To avenge his partner, wouldn't you have taken it at face value?"

"No."

"You sure?" LeCroix counters and Ed looks up in anger.

"Roy is not some two bit vigilante that would sell his soul to the devil for a name! He's not an eye for an eye kinda guy!"

"No but he was a man with only a bottle to come home to at the end of a long tiring day instead of a loving family that could keep him grounded. He allowed Samuels words to eat away at him. He wanted to clear his name and redeem himself and this seemed a viable solution."

"If you know it's Samuels then why…"

"Much like Warden Miller, Milt Samuels is a pawn and I have been gathering evidence on him behind the scenes."

"You have?" Ed asks weakly. "And you waited until Roy was dead?"

"Ed, what will it take for me to convince you that I had no hand in your brother's death?"

"Tell me where Jacob is?"

"With Lance Simons. I trust him with what I value which is why I sent him to get you. Especially after I got this," LeCroix pauses as he hands Ed an email.

Ed looks at the note and feels his stomach tighten instantly.

_'Miller failed and paid the price. Jacob failed to kill Ed Lane and he'll pay next. You kill Ed Lane…you get the picture if you fail right?'_

"Who sent this?"

"This is the puzzle piece that still eludes us. One of my team, one I can trust, intercepted that email to Samuels; the same man that was able to get the footage from last night's prison fiasco. The kicker is when I asked Samuels if he could get a picture of Dylan Smith – he said no. When I asked directly if you were involved in the situation at the jail in any way he said no. He said he talked to Marco Scott but I have it on good word that Marco is at home and yes under police protection right now. Samuels lied on all counts, especially since I saw the footage and I know you were there – Dylan Smith. You were lucky you know."

"I know," Ed sighs as he glances over at Wordy and then back up at LeCroix.

"A friend and partner you trust with your life is rare indeed," LeCroix notes as he nods to Wordy. "I know that Samuels and Jacob were working for the same man; Warden Miller and prison worker Ryan Binder were also working for the same man; that one person, is the person who contacted Roy directly after Samuels put the bait in his ear – that's the one puzzle piece we are both seeking."

"Why didn't you tell me…"

"Any of this from the start?" LeCroix counters, garnering a nod from Ed. "Because to me protocol comes first, feelings second. However, I underestimated your…"

"Stubbornness?"

"That for sure," LeCroix frowns. "The guns planted in Roy's house and the so called evidence Samuels had found earlier were all taken from a seize a few years back; one that was small and didn't create many waves but were still tucked away and not readily noticed if – misplaced."

"Who took that evidence?"

"Samuels."

"Where is he now?"

"He's been given the mandate to kill your friend Jacob," LeCroix replies with a small note of sarcasm. "I wanted to bring you in here in front of him…"

"As a taunt?"

"Something like that," LeCroix slightly smirks.

"At least you didn't use the damn cuffs," Ed grumbles.

"That was Lance's call. I told him to take it easy but still to make it look real. I don't know if your truck is being tracked, my guess is yes and I couldn't take the chance that it would have been intercepted along the way. Samuels only knew I was going to arrest you, he didn't know who I was going to send and when."

"So what happens now? I mean you know its Samuels…"

"We wait until he goes to Jacob and then we pounce. But I want the person that is ultimately responsible for your brother's death. I think this is bigger than just one man and I need someone alive to confirm that."

"You think Roy is innocent?"

"I think Roy let his emotions dictate his actions and he made the wrong choice and paid the ultimate price. I am assuming that he found a contact in the jail supplies department and went to find out who was behind it and that man died also thanks to Jacob's employer. But again until we know who actually set Roy up…"

"What about Samuels, can't he tell you?"

"So far, his only role has been largely circumstantial, one he can blame on his obvious disdain toward you. But if we catch him trying to kill Jacobs we have motive to press him with. But I want more. I want the person behind the scenes; I want the mysterious person behind the emails. I think he knows but I need something else I can upstage him with. Then we can go to Chief McGuiness and present our case."

"I see."

"Tough pills to swallow right?"

"Yeah," Ed looks at LeCroix and then away, shaking his head and feeling his fists tighten. "What I said to you earlier…I'm sorry."

"Ed when my brother was killed, I put one man in the hospital, got my partner suspended, myself nearly fired and was left paying damages after one hell of a fight for about six months; so far you've been pretty on par with a man emotionally driven and not seeing straight. The only person you've hurt so far is yourself; that stops now."

"You did seem guilty," Ed tosses back to which LeCroix smirks.

"Well I don't have a reputation of being a warm fuzzy kinda guy. But at the end of the day I'll take hard ass over traitor as a title any day."

"Roy just wanted to do the right thing. He just wanted to get the guy who killed his partner."

"And I do understand that. But see if he had told you, would you have even come to me? Or tried to handle it on your own?"

"Is that rhetorical?" Ed asks sourly.

"What did you find in the laptop?"

"Emails from Keith, the guy that died the night Roy did; I assume his prison contact. Emails from Samuels and Jacob. A few from Marco but they were only job related. A few from the warden but…but none saying who gave Roy the first go ahead."

"Where are those emails?"

"In a small safe at home. Spike managed to open the file labeled authorization and all it said in there was runaway train. I have a key to a locker I believe it at the train station."

"And I take it you haven't been to the train station?"

"I was once but was followed by someone I don't know and left; haven't been back since."

"Alright then…" LeCroix pauses as he looks at Ed with a wondering glance. "You could have been killed last night, you know that right?"

"Roy would have done it for me," Ed insists.

"I suppose he would have."

"Look I know I messed with the investigation and I know I'm a lousy detective," Ed starts with a heavy sigh as he looks up at LeCroix with a tormented gaze.

"Actually you're not that bad a Detective. If you ever wanna switch sides…"

"Thanks but no thanks. But seeing him dead like that…never getting to say goodbye…I don't know how it ended with your brother be we parted on heated terms and I never got to make up for that."

"So you decided to do that by breaking the rules?" LeCroix offers with a small smile.

"Will I be suspended for real?"

"Again it's pretty tempting and if I didn't really know what I know now I would say yes and be done with it. But since I do and you've actually helped me, no you won't be suspended and the arrest wasn't real."

"Really?"

"Your professional record is far too valuable to mar with for an emotional oversight. Besides I really should thank you."

"For what?" Ed wonders in surprise.

"If you hadn't been so diligent in getting those files, we'd never have those copies since Samuels wiped most of the hard drive and security tapes before he gave them to me; that was the real kicker – evidence tampering. And where did you find the key?"

"Roy's locker at the jail. Figured it wasn't you that checked because Marco said the detective who came asked about two questions and then left with only Roy's pair of jeans."

"Guess my hard ass reputation served me well this time huh."

"I just wanted answers and figured you wouldn't let me be part of it. I'm sorry I said those things…I was acting on emotion."

"And trust me I understood that. But Roy's been set up to take the blame for something and now we need to find out what; pool our resources and get this done."

"We?"

"Well I figure I have three options; you tell me which you prefer. I have a nice private cell I can lock you in to keep you out of my way until this is over; I can really have you suspended and sent home with orders not to come within one hundred meters of a police station; or I can take you with me seeing as how I'm sure your partner out there would find a way to break you out of my private cell and you'd simply claim poor eyesight and come in the building anyways. Am I right?"

"Wordy's a great friend."

"He is that. Now what was your next move?"

"I was gonna go to the train station and see what was inside and then go to the Chief."

"And the documents and video footage?"

"At home," Ed replies as he watches LeCroix heading for the door and then gesturing for Wordy to come in.

"Everything okay?" Wordy asks in immediate concern as he notices the somewhat perplexed expression on Ed's face.

"Ask your partner."

"Ed?"

"Apparently…everything's fine."

"So Constable Lane…what's our next move?"

"Our?" Wordy looks at LeCroix in shock.

"Well I doubt you'd let him go anywhere alone after the rescue early this morning," LeCroix retorts.

"Nope," Wordy nods as he looks at Ed with a small smirk. "And the arrest?"

"A clever rouse," Ed frowns. "So we need to go to the train station, check the locker and then get the documents and…"

"And round up Samuels and Jacobs and try to put an end to this mess."

"So Ed's not in trouble?"

"Well…I'd still like to ground him," LeCroix replies with a small smile. "But somehow I think he'd just find a way to climb out the window anyways."

"Copy that," Ed mutters under his breath. "Can I call Greg?"

"You can, but I had already called him when you were en route and explained the situation; he's okay and somewhat relieved."

"As are we all."

"Okay, I'll call Lance and meet you both outside."

XXXXXXXX

"So what, he's one of the good guys now and is actually letting you help?" Wordy asks as he and Ed wait in the hallway for LeCroix.

"Okay so say I told you so already; I'm; lousy at reading people."

"Only when emotionally charged," Wordy corrects. "Besides, didn't we cover this in the hospital? I'm just glad the arrest wasn't real."

"Yeah me too. Wordy I wanted to believe he was bad and I…I said things…damn I hate this."

"Was he mad?"

"Said he understood," Ed groans as LeCroix heads toward them.

"Then take it at face value."

"What is it?" Ed inquires in haste.

"Samuels…is missing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so a few more answers but we are working toward the ending here and the mastermind behind this all. So kudos to those that thought LeCroix was good from the start and hope you like how his differences with Ed was resolved. So what will be found in the locker? Where is Samuels and will Ed get the emotional closure he so desperately is seeking? Hope you are all still with me and please review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. One Wrong Move

**Title: Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 11 – One Wrong Move**

* * *

><p>"Lance has put Jacob into protective custody but time is running out on him as well."<p>

"Someone is getting rid of all their loose ends and fast," Wordy ponders.

"Ed, you said you noticed someone following you at the train station the other day when you went to see the locker," LeCroix pipes up, forcing Wordy to look at Ed and frown. "What time and day was that?"

"You think this guy could be our phantom assassin?"

"Might explain who else Samuels was working with. You said you didn't recognize him so let's see if we can put a face to the name. I'll get my guy to work on it while we go and try to find that locker," LeCroix explains. Feeling the sense of real urgency now, Ed willingly gives LeCroix the information; the seasoned Detective on the phone as Ed and Wordy step aside.

"I know that look," Ed utters under his breath.

"Whoever is doing this wants you too," Wordy reminds him.

"I am not tucking tail."

Wordy shakes his head and looks at Ed with a tight frown, noticing the almost haunted expression on his weary best friend's face. "Would you let me go and look at the locker and you wait here?"

"No, I'm not afraid of these guys," Ed insists.

"Okay then I'm afraid for you. Ed, they're playing for keeps here, they want you dead at any cost."

"I hafta see this through."

"I get that but this could also be a dead end…Ed they want you dead do you get that? You told me yourself about that email threat. You going out in public with this guy Samuels missing and gunning for you isn't a good idea."

"I'll wear a vest."

"The rest of you isn't bulletproof," Wordy lightly argues back; as LeCroix watches them from a distance.

Ed looks at Wordy, thankful for his best friends always caring concern but this was far too personal for him to just sit on the sidelines and watch without involvement; especially since LeCroix was willing to let him join in.

"I'll be okay," Ed utters fatefully with a tired but warm smile. "I just need to see what's in that locker and then I think I'll just go home and sleep."

"No thoughts about going after Samuels after what you just learned?"

"Would you let me?"

"Is that rhetorical?" Wordy smirks.

"Yes. But at least I know that someone put Roy up to this and he's not the one responsible for starting this all. Yes I know he could have said no and told…someone but at least he's not the person responsible," Ed rattles off. "Or maybe he also is in a way…I don't know."

"Let's worry about finding the person responsible and then you can finally start dealing with some real closure," Wordy tells Ed as LeCroix rejoins them.

"Okay so we have a name and have put out an APB on Ed's mystery follower, Duncan Rogers and Samuels but am guessing whoever is really pulling the strings would be one step ahead of us and they have probably both already met their end or they are lying in wait somewhere. We need to find out who is pulling the damn strings before we just follow the trail of bodies to a very dead end and this goes cold."

"Give me some alone time with Jacob and I'll get you a name," Ed volunteers with an angry growl.

"Trust me I am tempted and it might come to that later. But for now we check the locker," LeCroix notes as he pulls his keys. "Okay let's go. Ed, get a vest and backup weapon," LeCroix directs. As much as he knows Wordy's concern, Ed Lane wasn't the type to just sit on the side and watch; at least this way he could ensure Ed was under his watchful eye and he'd come out of this alive.

With his heart rate starting to rise, Ed heads for the supplies area, grabs a vest to fit and then goes to check out a spare weapon; Wordy watching but saying nothing. They were close to the end and as much as he knows Ed wants to see it through to the end, he wishes he could convince his best friend to stay out of the line of fire – knowing Ed's just as much a target as Jacob is. Whose life was worth more? That was a question not even worth asking – answer beyond evident.

"All set," Ed nods as the three of them head for the elevator, LeCroix wanting to take one of the trucks, rather than his own car which he figures might be tagged or even worse, rigged in some way; the truck able to withstand more if it came to that.

At LeCroix's direction, Ed gets into the back of the black SUV with heavily tinted windows, wanting nothing more than to actually go home and collapse. However, they were so close to finding out might ultimately be responsible for Roy's death that he was forcing his body to drain all his energy and adrenaline reserves and get the job done. _Roy would do it for me, _he insists; knowing that even if they had parted on bad terms they would owe it to each other to uncover the truth no matter what.

The silence in the cab was almost stifling but Ed quickly reminds himself that this isn't a social outing and as understanding as LeCroix is, he's earned his reputation for a reason – this was business, personal feelings were second. He looks at Wordy and frowns, knowing his best friend has been through an emotional roller coaster ride at his doing; how could he repay that? Sorry or even thank you just didn't seem the right words or near enough?

But as they near the train station, Ed's mind quickly flashes back to a few days ago when he came here alone and knew he was being followed. The small key starts to feel like a stone weight against his chest and as soon as the SUV comes to a stop, his fists instantly tighten.

"Okay so when we go in there we don't want a scene…where is the locker?" LeCroix turns around and asks Ed directly.

"I think it's in the staff area. I was able to check the public lockers and there was no number 317. But before I was able to check the staff area, I noticed my follower and left without making it noticeable, I hope," Ed replies with a small frown as he turns from LeCroix's gaze back to the train station, peering out the darkened window with an uneasy feeling. "I think he's waiting," Ed mentions quietly.

"Someone is," LeCroix agrees as Ed looks back toward him. "Let's go."

The three of them exit the truck and head for the train station, the three numbers burned into their memories; weighing most heavily on Ed. what would they find in the locker? The final answer? The person who ultimately was responsible for murdering his brother? Or just another frustrated dead end that would send him away itching to go and literally pummel Jacob. _Samuels you bastard…where are you? _Ed's mind frantically ponders as his eyes dart nervously around as they enter the busy terminal.

Unsurprisingly the three of them were being watched as suspected so that's why they had made the plan to each take a set of lockers, scan for the ubiquitous number and then pounce at once, one to open and two for protection; the order already decided upon.

They enter the staff area and eye the long row of lockers; three loud sighs heard before they quickly disperse and get started.

_Come on Roy…where are you_, Ed's brain chants over and over his mind anxious to find the locker and see what's inside. Despite the fact that it has to be LeCroix to open and actually confiscate the evidence, if there was a name he'd want to know before anyone else outside the three of them.

_"Found it," _Wordy's voice is heard over the three-way headset; Ed and LeCroix instantly converging on his location; the locker located in the second to last block before the exit doors.

Ed anxiously waits while he hands LeCroix the key and the lock is slowly turned, a distinct 'click' sound resonating over the surrounding white noise. The door is pulled open and the three of them peer at the single memory stick in the large metal box.

"Jackpot?" Wordy's small wisecrack breaks the tension.

LeCroix quickly zips it into a small evidence bag and stuffs it into his inner jacket pocket, behind the protective layers of his Kevlar vest. "Okay…let's get back to the station and see who we're after."

The three of them head back toward the staff entrance, emerging with concerned gazes and looking around for anything out of order.

"Ed…"

"Yeah I see him," Ed quickly replies to Wordy's warning.

"That's our mystery man Duncan," LeCroix huffs. "Okay we don't want to turn this into a bloodbath with all the public nearby. Head for the nearest south exit," LeCroix instructs, the three of them quickly diverting from their original course. However, as soon as they cover a few more meters, two more men appear in front of the south entrance – blocking their way also.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Wordy wonders with a frown.

"Detective LeCroix?" One of the men holds up his hand to stop them from passing through.

"Is there something wrong here gentlemen?" LeCroix questions gruffly as the other two men come up behind them.

"You need to come with us."

"On whose authority?" Ed asks in haste.

"The Chief's Constable Lane, and you're coming too," Ducan Rogers pipes up, glaring at Ed.

"We can make it there on our own thank you," LeCroix replies firmly, his annoyance growing.

"He's given orders…"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I've ignored them and he knows that," LeCroix counters. "We'll head there now."

"You're coming with us," Ducan slightly hisses, both Ed and Wordy now on alert. "You don't want to get the public involved do you?"

"You will get out of my way or I'll have your badge Detective," LeCroix warns as he looks at the man beside Duncan who had produced a phoney badge.

"Sir, you need to come with us right now."

LeCroix turns to face Ed and Wordy with a heavy frown, his mind already knowing his next course of action. "Well gentlemen it seems we have a small glitch…"

"I'm the one you want. I have the item from the locker," Ed instantly pipes up, stepping past LeCroix. "I'll go with you."

"Ed," Wordy lightly hisses.

"That's what you guys want right?" Ed asks angrily, pushing himself closer and standing a few inches away from Ducan Rogers.

"Ed what do you think you're doing?" Wordy grumbles as he too steps closer, LeCroix watching with semi-fascination.

"I'm going with this clown," Ed snaps in return, his eyes still locked with one of the thugs. "You have a problem with that Constable Wordsworth?"

"Actually I do Constable Lane," Wordy nods as he looks at the other. "If he goes then I'm going to."

"We just said that," the other lightly snarls at Wordy.

"Wordy, he just said that," Ed turns and looks at Wordy, a look of understanding already being revealed.

"Then why are we arguing with them?" Wordy questions back.

"Shall we remedy this situation?"

"Copy that."

And before any of them can react, both Ed and Wordy each send a balled up fist through the air, each striking the man before them, LeCroix taking the one to Ed's left. Ed lands a sharp elbow to Duncan's jaw, snapping his head back and making him stumble backward into the other man about to tangle with LeCroix. Ed yanks LeCroix back and then takes a hit in the side for the older detective from a very angry Duncan Rogers.

"Get back to the barn and see what's on that. You can trust Spike," Ed tells LeCroix with a slight gasp. Knowing the information he was carrying was the reason the scuffle was taking place, LeCroix dodges another punch and then turns and hurries away, calling out to security that his two friends were in trouble and to call for help immediatly..

Ed feels two strong arms wrap around him and pull him back away from Wordy, the other man about to land a punch to his stomach. With his arms still uselessly trapped at his sides by Duncan's grasp, Ed brings his leg up and kicks the man about to hit him, sending him back into the other man tangling with Wordy.

"Break…it up!" One of the security guards growls as he and his unarmed partner try to converge on the ensuing fight; LeCroix already calling for backup and letting them know the proper people to arrest.

Wordy grabs the back of Ed's vest and pulls him free before his weary best friend can sustain another hit and the two of them manage to pull back from the ensuing crowd and turn and bolt for the same door LeCroix had exited about five minutes earlier.

"You…okay?" Ed asks with a small pant as they reach the exit doors and push their way outside.

"Yeah…you?" Wordy pants as he takes another deep breath.

"Fine. We gotta get back to the barn and see who's behind this."

"We need…Ed look!" Wordy points to two of the men who had broken free, gone out the other exit and were racing toward them.

"Damn they just won't quit!" Ed growls as they both turn and head for the parking lot; Ed spying one of the uniformed cruisers pulling up and gesturing to Wordy to head for it.

"I'll drive!" Wordy shouts as they rush toward the officer who was about to get out; the other two getting into a dark sedan, racing toward them. Wordy yells at the officer to leave it running and he was taking over; Ed quickly jumping into the passenger seat, his door barely close as Wordy peels away, the dark sedan seconds behind them.

"Call for backup," Wordy directs as he tries to head for a street he knows won't be too heavily populated; the idea of having to stop and have a shootout with potential innocent victims wasn't something anyone wanted.

"Samuels did this…bastard," Ed curses under his breath as he turns and looks back to see the black sedan barreling down on them. "Turn right and head south."

"Ed that…"

"We need to buy LeCroix time to find out what's on that memory stick…turn here!" Ed directs sharply. Wordy quickly turns to the right, the two of them hanging on as the police cruiser hops a few inches of the curb, travels a few meters and then slams back down onto the roadway before taking a sharp left, a few pings ringing off the back; missing the windows.

"Damn it!" Ed groans as he turns back, both of them quickly cringing as a bullet hits the back of the police cruiser window but doesn't shatter it. "Can't take ano…" is all Ed manages before another bullet leaves the chamber of their pursuer, close to the same spot and part of the window cracks.

"Hold on!" Wordy half shouts as he sharply turns the car to the left and then a quick right and heads into a nearly empty underground parking lot and before Ed can realize what's going on, Wordy's ducked them into a darkened stall and cut all the lights; the black sedan of perps bypassing them.

"How did you know…about this?" Ed asks with a slight intake of air, his heart rate trying to calm.

"Don't ask," Wordy slightly smirks as they remain in place; both of them resting back on the seats for a few minutes. "What do you think he found on that zip drive?"

"I hope it's the person behind this and it ends today," Ed sighs as he looks out the window with an absent stare. A few seconds of silence builds before Wordy looks over at his best friend and slightly frowns.

"You need sleep."

"I can't go home…not right now."

"How are Clark and Sophie?"

"I called them earlier and told Sophie to take the small safe and Clark and go to her mothers," Ed replies with a sigh as he looks over at Wordy. "She doesn't know what else I put into it so it should be safe. LeCroix told me he sent a cruiser there to keep an eye on them. I worry about us."

"About you," Wordy mentions in a quieter tone, as Ed slightly arches his brows and looks over. "You look tired."

"I need this to be over…we hafta buy LeCroix and Spike some time. I'm guessing he's probably got there now and if its encrypted or password protected it'll take a bit of time. He's safe there…we gotta keep Samuels busy."

"Ed, he wants to kill you and…" Wordy stops as he's interrupted by Ed's phone ringing. Ed looks down at the number and then holds it up for Wordy to see – LeCroix.

"What's going on?"

_"You two okay?"_

"Yeah. We just outran the goons and are waiting for a few minutes before heading in."

_"Nifty little play back there. You two practice that in your spare time?" LeCroix quips._

"Yeah something like that," Ed slightly smirks. "Did you find the name?"

_"We found a few things but the main file is locked and your man Spike here is working on it. I did find another email where Samuels says there's another small stash at Roy's. Any chance you can get that on your way in?"_

"Wordy and I will head there now," Ed confirms with a nod as he looks over at Wordy. "Just tell me where at Roy's he planted it."

_"I'll text you the details and Ed…keep your wits about you. I have sent one of my own men there to stand guard but Samuels is desperate. If it looks suspicious, trust your gut and walk away and that is an order I hope you'll listen to; this isn't worth you dying for either."_

"Copy that."

"Where to?" Wordy asks as Ed hangs up.

"Roy's," Ed answers in truth.

"You sure?"

"There's more evidence there and since the file is still unlocked what else are we gonna do?"

"How about go back to the barn so you can get some rest?" Wordy suggests.

"I'm fine," Ed insists. "Let's get to Roy's get the evidence and then get back to the barn. This will be over very soon."

"Hope so," Wordy sighs as he slowly leaves their hiding place and heads toward Roy's; his mind worried about Ed's deteriorating energy supply. It didn't take someone with perfect eyesight to see how emotionally depleted and physically exhausted his best friend was, but he'd be hard pressed to keep Ed Lane from completing this one last assignment and then head back to the barn to see who the evil mastermind really is.

As they near Roy's, Ed's anxiety starts to skyrocket once again and coupled with the lack of sleep and food, his stomach starts to swim with queasy waves and his core temperature slowly rises. But he pushes aside the dizzy pangs that start to creep into his brain as Wordy nears the house and they see the marked cruiser parked out front.

"Think Samuels is nearby?"

"I think we need to keep alert," Ed muses with a feeling of anxiety starting to surge as he looks at Roy's house and narrows his gaze. Wordy looks over at Ed and gently nudges his arm after a few seconds of silent inactivity. "When he told me all the stuff about Roy and him coming in...the way he did," Ed's voice trails off as he turns and looks at Wordy, "I didn't believe him…well part of me didn't. But…it was my fault; I never made myself there for Roy. There was always something. After he came back from visiting Brant's widow that day of the fateful shooting…he stopped by the barn and um…damn it Wordy it was the day of Sophie's ultrasound and I didn't have time; all he wanted to do was talk. I wish that someone had told me what he was like after that."

"He probably told them not to."

"So much for…" Ed stops and then looks away. "I know this was my fault," he shakes his head. "I can't blame anyone else."

"There is no blame," Wordy softly reminds him. "Now at least you know that Roy wasn't behind this…you said LeCroix said that he was framed so at least you can have some peace that he wasn't a lawbreaker as someone was making him out to be. They used him…"

"They _murdered_ him," Ed hisses through clenched teeth.

"And they will pay. So let's go get the evidence, get back to the barn and find the name so that you can go home and sleep."

"Copy…that," Ed resigns, knowing it was pointless to argue with his best friend. The two of them get out, nod to the officer in the marked cruiser and head for the front door; LeCroix already calling his officer and telling them to expect Ed and Wordy and let them in – and no one else.

"Where'd he say it was?"

"Upstairs…I'll get it," Ed mentions as he opens the door and the two of them enter the quiet house. Ed's mind once again flashes images of his last tussle with Samuels and his mis-interpreted verbal showdown with LeCroix. He looks up stairs and for another split second see's Roy standing looking at him with a tormented expression and Ed's fists instantly tighten.

"Hey," Wordy mentions as he notices Ed's frame stiffen.

"Yeah I'm okay…memories," he huffs as he leaves Wordy at the bottom of the stairs. "Be right back." Ed hurries to the top, his mind replaying over and over the place LeCroix said the stolen contraband was hidden. He reaches the spare bedroom and in a few brisk strides is at the far wall bends down to the corner vent and pulls it out, spying the packet of drugs, money and a few weapons from another seize that had been misused.

Using the bag he had brought, Ed gathers up the items and then stands back up, feeling a few pangs of dizziness starting to develop due to lack of food and rapidly depleting adrenaline. Getting back to the barn and letting Wordy and LeCroix deal with the file contents while he gets at least an hour's sleep actually seemed like a good idea.

But just as Ed enters the hallway again, he hears a grunt and then a small cry, his instincts kicking in as he drops the bag, pulls his gun and heads for the top of the stairwell.

"Wordy?" Ed asks in haste as he looks down and doesn't see his best friend and partner where he left him. "Wordy!"

"Ed!" He hears Wordy call out as he races down the stairs and then stops. He hears the commotion in the basement and readies his gun; his brain thankful for the vest he's still wearing. Ed reaches the bottom of the stairs only to see Wordy and Samuels engaged in heated fight and rushes toward them. But just as he does, he instantly detects what smells like fire coming from the kitchen and feels his world instantly slow. His mind starts to struggle with the thought of helping his best friend or heading to put out the fire.

"Samuels!" Ed shouts as he pulls his gun and aims it at Samuels and Wordy. "Hold it righ…" is all Ed manages before he too is tackled from behind; neither of them aware of the dead RCMP officer outside, expertly taken out by a silenced bullet and two thugs in the house with orders to kill Ed and burn Roy's house to the ground with him inside it.

Ed sends out his left elbow clipping his attacker, Duncan Rogers, in the chin and making the man's head snap back as he manages to pull free and head toward Wordy, lunging at Samuels and forcing the three of them to slam into the wall behind them, Duncan, Ed's attacker joining the melee.

"Ed…stop the fire," Wordy grunts as he lands a hard blow to Duncan's face.

Ed turns and bolts for the stairs, Samuels instantly following him; Wordy left to take down Duncan as fast as possible and then come help put out the fire. Samuels reaches Ed and grabs the back of his vest and tries to pull him backward; Ed faking a fumble to his knees and succeeding in making Samuels overstep his attack and crash into the railing; uttering a curse when the thick piece of wood connects with his chest.

Ed wastes no time in charging up the stairs, reaching the top only to have Samuels grab his foot and make him crash to the top of the stairs on his knees, his lips automatically dispelling an angry grunt; his body begging for a reprieve. He kicks back at Samuels before Samuels can fire off a shot that might not have killed him directly but rendered him a terrible setback.

Ed twists around onto his back, kicking his right foot out and catching Samuels in the face and sending him backward.

"Too late…Lane," Samuels sneers as Ed manages to get back up to his feet; not waiting for Samuels but turning and heading for the kitchen to try to put out the growing fire. He turns on the sink and reaches for a nearby bowl when he's grabbed from behind again by Samuels; his efforts instantly halted.

Having the advantage of rest on his side, Samuels fists grab hearty handfuls of the sleeves of Ed's shirt and pulls him dangerously close to the fire that was hungrily starting to devour the back door, adjoining wall and flooring. The fire had found its way through the vent opening and was now also eating away at the wooden kitchen flooring and drywalled basement ceiling beneath them, starting in the basement and working its way back up – impending doom was inevitable.

"Ed!" Wordy shouts with a slight cough as he enters the kitchen, instantly spying Ed and Samuels engaged in a fight to the death near the origin of the fire.

"The fire!" Ed shouts as he punches Samuels again. However, Samuels gets another hit to Ed's tender ribs and with his lungs now filling with smoke, his body falters faster than normal. Ed's lungs start to gasp for air as the small kitchen space further fills with smoke, Wordy having already called for help and frantically trying to put out the fire while at the same time helping Ed get the upper hand.

But it's not long before Duncan, who had been missing in action for the past few minutes, had recovered from the non-fatal blow Wordy had given him and rushed upstairs to help his evil partner in action get the upper hand. The four of them start to tangle a bit more in the burning kitchen before sirens are finally heard in the distance; the neighbors having called the fire department. But each time either Ed or Wordy would try to get the upper hand, wanting desperately to get away from the fire, they'd be pulled back into the thick of the fight; Samuels wanting Ed to die in the worst way possible.

"The sirens…it's over," Ed huffs as he tries to pull back from Samuels, soot and sweat marking his flushed skin.

"For you…maybe," Samuels growls as his fingers curl around the top lapels of Ed's vest and give them a good tug, yanking Ed forward into the fight once more.

However, fate wasn't going to deliver any of them an easy out; in fact it was about to show all of them, good and bad, who exactly was in charge. Ed and Samuels, quickly joined by Wordy and Duncan, near the area the fire had already started to eat through the wooden flooring, the timbers starting to creak and groan under the weight of the four men atop it; a warning sign for all to clear the area; none of them listening.

"You're weak…just like your no good brother," Samuels taunts as he lands a hard elbow to Ed's side, forcing Ed to gasp for air and the floor beneath him start to give way.

"The floor!" Duncan shouts just as he finally manages to get his gun free of Wordy's grasp and prepare to fire. Wordy, pivots on his right foot, just as the shot rings out from the man's gun, missing Ed and Samuels but shattering the glass window behind them, the air at the same time sucking out the flames and fanning the fire, causing it to spread rapidly and fill the area with thicker smoke.

Wordy and Duncan struggle for the gun but Wordy finally manages to punch him hard in the jaw, get the gun and fire off a shot, Duncan finally taken out of the picture for good. Wordy rushes toward Ed and Samuels just as Ed manages to wrestle away the gun and fire off a shot, finally catching Samuels in the chest and forcing him to yell in pain, quickly followed by a smoky cough.

"No…t…possible," Samuels gasps as he starts to sag to the floor, help only minutes away now.

"That was for Roy you bastard! This is…for..." is all Ed manages as Wordy starts to try to separate Ed and Samuels not caring about Ed delivering the death shot but wanting to get his already faltering best friend out of harms way. But within seconds of having his weight join the others, the floor starts to dissolve.

"ED! The floor!" Wordy shouts as the flooring starts to disintegrate beneath them. Wordy feels himself falling to the ground, his hands instantly reaching out to grab Ed's vest as his stomach slams to the floor, Ed and Samuels starting to fall through the now gaping hole in the floor at the same time.

"Wordy!" Ed shouts as his fingers claw the slippery linoleum, his legs trying to climb up the wooden ceiling beams as they start to give way and tumble to the basement floor, Samuels having nothing to hang onto except Ed's back; his last attempt at taking Ed with him.

Wordy's lips offer an angry curse as he feels Samuels starting to pull them all into the hole. "I'm slipping!" Wordy shouts frantically, no one of course there to hear and help; his legs having nothing to hang onto. He notices the fear on Ed's face as Ed tries to grab the slippery floor, his eyes wet and stinging from the smoke, his body weak and about to give way; the super-heated chasm trying to swallow him whole.

"Ed…damn it you better…hold on!"

"Wordy…help me!"

XXXXXXXX

"We're in Detective LeCroix," Spike's excited tone is heard back at SRU headquarters, Greg standing by to call Ed with the news.

"Okay find me the bastard responsible for this whole nightmare," LeCroix growls as and Greg lean over Spike's shoulder a bit more, all of them seeking the same resolve.

Spike quickly calls up each folder, scanning for a new name; the one that can fill the blanks on the waiting arrest warrant.

"Okay…I got it…I think…" Spike stops as he finally opens the last folder and each of them stare at the name; LeCroix and Greg exchanging surprised glances. "Could it be?"

"What the hell?" LeCroix growls as he reaches for his phone to call for the warrant.

"You sure that's right?" Greg asks with a heavy frown.

Spike finds another email; and judging by the date, it would have been the first one that had started it all. A seemingly innocent request from the unlikeliest of people.

"Greg, call Ed. I want him here for this," LeCroix instructs. "Lance, I have that name and I need your help with this arrest."

_"Is it who we thought?" Lance Simons wonders in haste._

"Partly yes…and," he pauses as he looks up at Greg, "partly no. I'll give you the details when I have that warrant."

_"On it."_

Greg quickly dials Ed's number and then looks at LeCroix and Spike with a frown.

"What?" LeCroix asks with growing anxiety; knowing that Samuels was still out there and gunning for Ed.

"No answer."

"Spike…find Ed and Wordy."

"I sent him to Roy's," LeCroix mentions in with a heavy frown.

"Hold on," Spike quickly stars to type in Ed's cell number to trace. "He's…he's still there boss."

"Then why the hell isn't he answering?" LeCroix growls as he dials Ed's number in haste.

XXXXXXXX

"Don't…let go!" Wordy demands as both he and Ed feel Samuels finally starting to slip free – his death completed. Samuels finally falls into the smoky blackness below being impaled by a beam of wood and rebar at the same time; the fire trucks pulling up outside. "Ed…just hold on…"

"Slipping…" Ed grunts as his legs flail in the hot smoky air below him, his eyes frantically batting away soot and tears; his lungs heaving for fresh oxygen. "Wordy…don't…let go."

"I'm trying...hold on…just a bit…longer."

"Wordy…help…me!"

But the fire shows them who's really in control and as soon as it reaches the small kitchen fire extinguisher and a few other flammable cleaning products a small explosion ensues and Wordy watches as his whole world grinds to a halt, his lips yelling Ed's name in horror as he watches his best friend cruelly ripped from his sweaty grasp and pulled into the darkness below, the rest of the floor giving way and reigning down dangerous debris onto Ed's already beleaguered frame.

"ED! NOOOOO!" Wordy shouts as he looks at his empty hands, black smoke billowing from the twisted chasm a few feet away laughing at the look of horrified despair on the SRU officers face as two of the firefighters burst through the door and head toward him – seemingly two minutes too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** oops! (psst Ed doesn't die lol I would never do that to our fave FP hunk!) But okay so yeah wanted a bit more danger for the final showdown and think we got it? Yes? No? But yay Samuels is dead and LeCroix and Greg have the name of the person behind it all. Any final guesses? And is Ed gonna be okay? Think Alice has anything else up her peril-ridden sleeve for our heroic team leader? A bit more to go here so stay tuned and please do review before you go – would love your thoughts as always and thanks in advance!

**PS**: Hope you all got a change to read my latest fluffy Ed/Donna OS 'Friends with Benefits' (thanks so much) and yes there will be a sequel coming to that :)


	12. 317

**Title: Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 12 – "317"**

* * *

><p>"Boss, there's a 9-11 call in progress."<p>

"From Ed?" LeCroix dares to inquire.

"No from the…fire department," Spike frowns.

"At Roy's?"

"Yeah and…apparently there were shots fired as well," Spike relays what the dispatcher's telling hm.

"Winnie!" Greg shouts as he turns and races from the room, Winnie signaling the rest of team one with the all too familiar 'hot call' and bringing Sam and Jules running from the supply room. "Ed and Wordy are in trouble. Let's go team one!"

As much as LeCroix wants to get over to Roy's to help with the commotion the arrest wasn't going to wait, he owed that much to Ed.

"Parker!" LeCroix calls, halting Greg a few seconds before he gets in the elevator.

"You tell Ed I got the SOB that did this!"

"Copy that!"

XXXXXXXX

For a few brief horrible seconds, Wordy finds himself unable to breathe…to move…to even comprehend the fact that Ed just slipped from his fingers and had followed the same path into dark oblivion as Samuels. The pounding from his heart and ears start to collide in a painful crescendo, his mind racing that Ed literally fell to his death before his very eyes and he had failed his best friend. Wordy shakes his head and then blinks, his lungs starting to constrict from the pungent black smoke and his brain signaling that help had arrived.

"Ed…" his best friends name dies in his throat as he finally is forced back to reality.

"Sir…Sir…SIR!" Wordy finally twists his watery gaze upward and looks at the firefighter shouting at him to see if he was okay; the other already starting on the blaze and calling for extra reinforcements. Wordy feels himself being pulled back from the opening and then helped to his feet.

"Are there any ot…"

"ED!" Wordy shouts as he pushes past the firefighter and charges for the stairs, two more entering via the front door and two via the back.

"Help Ryan in the kitchen!" The other firefighter directs as he hurries after Wordy.

"ED!" Wordy shouts as he races down the stairs, coughing and squinting into the thick smoke, mottled with licks of glowing red near the back of the basement wall. "ED!"

"Who's…"

"My partner damn it!" Wordy curses until the water from above starts to fan the flames and clear the smoke and not more than a few meters away, Wordy spies Ed's unmoving frame and rushes toward him. Not caring about the superheated pieces of timber Wordy charges for the area dangerously close to the fire's path.

"No…oh god no…" Wordy laments as he looks at the scene before him. Samuels body had taken most the of the damage from the rebar but Ed wasn't to escape completely unscathed. He was partially covered with smoldering timbers, a piece of rebar had sliced open his leg and as Wordy grabs his arm to pull him free, a fresh smattering of blood was adorning the left side of his soot streaked face. But there was no movement, no breathing…nothing to signal that he indeed had survived his ill-timed date with destiny.

"ED!" Wordy shouts as one of the firefighters tries to pull him back.

"He's gone!"

"He's not! Ed!" Wordy shouts again as he pulls his hand back from the hot timber. "Get him out NOW!"

Not realizing that it was his frame impeding his best friends rescue, Wordy is finally pulled aside and watches as Ed's first off hosed down with water to cool the area around him and the debris on top and then two of the firefighters work to extricate him as another starts to tame the fire greedily consuming the back wall.

"Hurry…oh god hurry," Wordy chants over and over as Ed is finally pulled free, Wordy finally noticing a piece of cement with blood on it where Ed's head would have hit – and hit hard. "No…no…no…this can't be…" Wordy mumbles to himself over and over as the two firefighters gently carry Ed up to the main floor and then stop to perform CPR.

"He's not…brea…"

"HE CAN'T DIE!" Wordy shouts; picking up the frantic sirens of team one in the distance. "He just…he can't die," Wordy laments as he looks at Ed's unmoving frame, his face decorated with blood and dirt; a somewhat eerie placid expression looking up at Wordy in return. "ED!"

"Come on buddy…"

"He's taken in a lot of smoke…"

"I think…I have a pulse…it's faint…"

"He needs…"

Wordy stands frozen in time, not even aware of the fact that the rest of the team had pulled up and Greg was at his side; his mind now creating a tunnel vision that was morbidly fixed on the scene unfolding before him. "He hasta be okay…" Wordy whispers with a watery gaze.

"He's not stabilizing."

"He's crashing!"

"We're losing him!"

"NO!" Wordy shouts as he tries to rush in to help, being quickly pulled back by Greg and Sam.

"Wordy…Eddie's gonna be fine," Greg tries to assure him as they watch the AED coming out and Ed's body jerking in response to the firm electrical jolt.

"Boss…"

"He's gonna be fine," Greg states as he watches a black body bag coming forth with Samuels corpse nestled inside.

"Okay…we got a stable pulse again. Lets get him moved and stat! Hang in there buddy," the Chief medic talks to Ed. "Just hang in there."

Wordy quickly chokes back a small sob as he watches them affix the fresh oxygen mask back over Ed's mouth and nose, get him covered with a blanket for transport onto the stretcher and finally outside, rushing toward the waiting ambulance, Wordy in tow.

Greg looks at the RCMP cruiser that contained the body of the dead officer and then turns back to the carnage that nearly cost him two very valuable friends and team members.

"I just can't believe this," Jules laments as she looks at Greg with a heavy frown.

"At least LeCroix got the guy behind all this," Sam remarks as they turn and head for their trucks, wanting to get to the hospital; Greg already having called Sophie and Clark.

"Wish there was something we could do for Ed," Spike mentions in a quieter tone, drawing three wondering glances in his direction. "I mean about the house."

"Maybe there is," Greg replies with a warm smile toward Spike as his phone buzzes.

"Boss?"

"LeCroix's about to make the arrest."

"I'm glad this nightmare's finally over," Sam comments. "I hope now Ed can start to get some real closure."

"Yeah," Greg sighs heavily, "me too."

XXXXXXXX

"Ready?" LeCroix asks Lance as they both exit the dark unmarked cruiser and head toward the all too familiar entrance.

"If this goes south in any way it could mean professional suicide."

"Would that stop you?" LeCroix counters.

"Hasn't yet," Lance Simons replies with a small frown, looking at his best friends facial expression change.

"Glad you're here with me to make this arrest."

"Always," Lance smiles. "What?"

"Nothing…just…we remind me of two guys I've come to know a bit better recently."

"That was cryptic," Lance lightly groans as two other cruisers pull up and two uniformed RCMP officers get out. "One of them named Ed Lane by any chance?"

"What's that expression those youngen's like? Copy that?" LeCroix smirks before he turns serious again. "Okay here's the plan…"

Within minutes the four of them march through the somewhat daunting solid oak doors, two other RCMP officers already dispatched with another warrant for the true mastermind behind this whole mess; LeCroix holding Jacob's arrest warrant for when Ed was able to deliver it in person.

"Detective LeCroix, he's in a meeting you can't…" the secretary tries as LeCroix looks at her sharply and carries on, barging through the doors with his back up right on his heels.

"Watch me."

"Detective LeCroix what's the meaning of this?"

"Chief Underhill you are under arrest for aiding and abetting…" LeCroix's voice trails off as he motions to Lance to make the arrest.

"How dare you…"

"How dare you sir," LeCroix edges closer, catching Lance giving him a small warning glance to hold his composure and not impede the arrest in any way.

"Do you have proof?"

"More than enough to put you away for good."

"I'll have your badge for this!" The Chief hisses.

"I just took yours! Its over Sir, you're finished," LeCroix counters as the two of them hold angry gazes for a few seconds. "You never earned that shield; you're a disgrace. Take him away."

The RCMP officers shuffle out, Lance lingering a few more seconds. "You okay?"

"Define okay," LeCroix slightly smirks. "I'll be at the hospital if you need me."

"You don't want to be there for the second arrest?"

"No. You know considering who it is…I get it…I do. The whole eye for an eye thing and considering the kind of help she had," LeCroix ponders with a heavy sigh. "But still…what a waste."

"Hated and jealousy, two very powerful motivators. Okay…I'll call you after the second arrest is taken care of."

"Thanks for the help."

"Always."

LeCroix and Lane exit the Chief's now sealed off office, a trusted RCMP officer posted until all related documents could be seized by the forensic team as part of the warrant. LeCroix takes one of the cruisers and speeds toward the hospital, calling Greg along the way to get an update on Ed.

XXXXXXXX

_Come on Ed…at least open your eyes, _Wordy's mind laments as he sits fixed in place watching the medics working to keep Ed's heart beat stabilized. "Why won't he at least open his eyes or respond," Wordy groans as he rubs his tired face, his statement mostly rhetorical.

"He sustained quite a blow to the back of the skull. How long was he out?"

"Minutes…" Wordy shakes his head.

"Well that coupled with the smoke inhalation and the trauma could be keeping him in an unconscious state. It's his heart rate we are worried most about; it keeps dipping dangerously low. Is he on any medication?"

"He's um…no…he's in perfect health," Wordy's tone fades to a whisper as he looks at Ed's face, willing his best friends eyes to at least open or flutter. "Was he hurt anywhere else?"

"Well he suffered some first and second degree burns to his face and hands and some cuts and lacerations to his neck and arms and the rebar that cut his leg but…but all this is just surface…we can't see what else was damaged internally from that fall and the way he landed. Sorry."

Wordy numbly nods as he watches Ed's chest barely rise and then fall back down. _Please god…please let him live._

They enter the hospital and Wordy watches one of the ER doctors rush up to him, calling out a few orders before Ed is whisked way behind the ER doors and he's left to wait for Sophie and Clark. His pacing doesn't last very long before Sophie is rushing up to him with Clark at her side; the rest of team one only minutes away.

"He's in the ER right now…he took quite a fall," Wordy groans as he pulls back from a worried hug. "He's gonna be fine."

"Wordy…"

"I'm sorry…I don't know much more. It looked bad but um…but we know Ed's a fighter," Wordy whispers as Sophie pulls Clark into her embrace. Wordy leaves the two of them to go in search of the nurse attending to Ed to let her and the doctor know his family was there as he goes to talk to Greg and the rest of the team.

"So who was it?" Wordy asks just as LeCroix hurries up to them.

"Where's Ed?"

"They're um…trying to stabilize him…he…who did this?" Wordy stammers before his tone turns angry as he looks over at LeCroix.

"Norman Underhill."

"Chief Underhill?" Wordy asks in shock. "But why?"

"Because of the second arrest we made today; Nora Jenkins."

"But that's…"

"Yeah that's right," LeCroix nods. "Brandt Jenkins widow, Roy's former partner. And the reason the Chief was so willing to help out – she's his daughter," LeCroix pauses as Wordy merely shakes his head in disbelief. "We found the first few emails from her to her father; not sure how Roy got them but he did and kept them. Lucky for us. He knew…he knew and I think wanted to find out who sold the guns and bring them to justice in a bid to win back her sympathy over getting her husband killed. But we found that she was just vengeful and filled with hatred and with a little help from her twin brother Milt Samuels…"

"Wait...her twin brother?"

"Samuels changed his name when he entered the force so as not to be seen as garnering favors; it was a well kept secret until those files were unlocked; a plan was put in motion."

"What?"

"Yes quite the tangled web eh?" LeCroix sighs. "It was her initial idea and although she didn't participate in the actual murder it was her idea to take care of Roy Lane as payment for her own personal loss at his hands. And with his father, a man having so much authority pulling the strings, Samuels was pretty much able to do what he wanted for his sister. The same was true for Jacob because he was Warden Miller's stepson."

"Tangled web is right," Jules remarks.

"The initial seed was planted by Nora Jenkins and she told her brother…her brother told his best friend and together they set up a little scheme that claimed the life of Roy Lane but a few others it seems as well. The chief kept Roy's superior and the rest of us in the dark about who was really pulling the strings but looking back now this and a few other shady things make sense. The Chief used Roy's tragic mistake as an excuse to put a new crooked team in place."

"Almost unbelievable. What about the others?" Greg inquires.

"Keith who was killed in the scuffle along with Roy and the other fella Ryan we arrested were just hired hands. Marco, although he took the first payment, wasn't involved and will only get a small reprimand but should be fine after all this; he's the only clean one."

"And the only one that wanted to help Ed when it counted most," Wordy reminds them all.

"So who is formally charged with Roy Lane's murder?" Sam asks.

"That will be Jacob and that warrant wasn't presented yet," LeCroix turns and looks at Greg. "I know someone else who would want to deliver that personally."

"Really?" Wordy brings LeCroix's gaze back to him.

"I don't like to hog all the glory…'sides I think Ed's earned that don't you?" LeCroix slightly smirks as the ER doctor walks up to them with Sophie and Clark at his side. It was easy to tell from Sophie's expression that not everything was as it should be.

"How's Ed?" Wordy asks in haste.

XXXXXXXX

About half hour later, LeCroix had taken his leave, the rest of the team with a new plan of action had also left, Sophie and Clark had gone home to get a few things to come back and spend the night with Ed in his private room; Wordy slowly pushes the door closed behind him and then looks at his friend with an instant lump of emotion forming in his throat.

"Hey…" Wordy whispers as he nears Ed's bed. "Doctor he um…he said you're in a coma…wow," Wordy huffs as he slowly eases himself down onto a soft padded chair beside Ed's bed and then looks at Ed with a heavy frown. His skin was still slightly flushed from the fire, a small oxygen tube was affixed to his nose, hydration tubing to his arm. A thick bandage was covering the large cut on his forehead, the cuts and bruises for the most part were cleaned, a few pieces of dirt still clinging to some fresh facial stubble; otherwise his face was completely at peace.

"You sure you're not fakin'? Trying to get some extra sympathy?" Wordy lightly teases as he gently pokes Ed's side. "Come on buddy…you hafta wake up…seriously you hafta," he pleads with a soft whisper. "They got the guy…well people who framed and killed Roy…but um…well you hafta wake up for me to tell you. How's that for blackmailing a guy in a coma."

Wordy pauses with a small smirk, shaking his head and looking outside into the setting sun before looking back at Ed, hoping when he did, Ed's eyes would be open watching him. But it wasn't to be – he wasn't waking up, at least not yet.

"I get that you're tired and such but um…well why not just wake up tell me you need sleep and that's it. I mean when I saw you fall down that hole…damn it Ed…I'm sorry," Wordy gently curses before he pauses and looks down at his hands, his fingers absently trying to dig out a few pieces of soot embedded under the short nails.

Wordy looks up to see Sophie standing in the doorway and frowns before he slowly stands up and gives Ed's clammy hand a small squeeze. "I'll be back in the morning and you um…you better be waiting to give me hell okay?" Wordy walks up to Sophie and gives her a hug before leaving her and Clark in the room with Ed and heads for Greg who was still waiting; LeCroix, Sam, Jules and Spike all being told to go home and get some rest there was nothing more to do now but wait.

"What did the doctor say about his condition?" Wordy dares to wonder.

"That it's up to Ed now," Greg answers with a sigh. "Doctor says that aside from a few broken ribs and some organ bruising Samuels um…corpse took the brunt of Ed's weight. It's the…the head wound they are worried about most; I guess the swelling is keeping him in the coma or…"

"Or it's up to him. Maybe he's just really tired," Wordy suggests hopefully.

"Go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow. I've called Troy and told him his team would be on top deck tomorrow. Eddie will be here when you come back."

"Boss…"

"His vitals are holding and…he's gonna be fine," Greg repeats with a tight lipped smile. "We all hafta believe that right now."

Knowing there was no point in arguing Wordy merely nods and then heads for the exit doors, slowly climbs into a waiting cab and heads for home.

"How is he?" Shelly greets him with a warm hug.

"He's…" Wordy pulls back with a heavy frown. "He's in a coma. Shelly when he slipped from my hands…"

"Kev it wasn't your fault."

"I shoulda hung on…just one more minute…just one…"

"Ed would never blame you."

"He doesn't have to," Wordy frowns. "He's my best friend…and I…I failed him…" Wordy's voice trails off as his eyes water. "He better pull through."

"He's gonna be okay. We'll go see him in the morning okay? Now go have a shower and we'll call it an early night and then bring Sophie and Clark some breakfast."

Numbly nodding, Wordy gives his wife a kiss and then slowly heads for the stairs to go up. But just as he does, he tries to hold back a yawn as his foot kicks something. He looks down with a small curse at the object of his current frustration and then kneels down for a closer look, Shelly coming up behind him to see.

"Kev?"

"Yeah its…some home movies we took from Roy's just…after he died," Wordy huffs as he absently sifts through the box and then pauses at one, pulling it out get a better look at the label. "What on earth?"

"What's 317?" Shelly asks as Wordy quickly stands up and hurries into the living room. "Kevin what's going on?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out."

XXXXXXXX

_Fire….thick smoke…searing heat…Wordy's voice calling his name and his muddled brain trying to register it all through the loud pounding in his ears. ED! Hold on…just a bit longer…his mind flashes him killing Samuels – vengeance for Roy but before he can take the kill shot, the ground gives way and he's falling…nothing to hang onto…nothing beneath him but death…smoke…thick smoke…eyes burning, lungs gasping. Please god…don't let me die…please don't let me die…I have a family…a wife…son…friends…please god…his mind prayed over and over as his best friend frantically tried to keep him in his grasp._

_Wordy! He finds himself shouting his best friends name as he looks at Wordy's panic-filled expression. Sweat drenches his body, forcing the fabric to cling to his back and chest, smoke and tears blur his vision and in the few minutes before he finally falls to his death, he hears Samuels laughing about how they would both meet a very fitting end. Please god….he prays again…please let me survive this…please. The room around him suddenly morphs into a superheated sauna and everything shakes, Wordy's grasp loosens and a funnel cloud of superheated smoke grabs his legs and starts to pull with the strength and conviction that Samuels didn't possess._

_Falling…for what seemed like a small eternity into darkness. Please god ple…is all he manages before his body slams into Samuels, his leg instantly stinging as some vulnerable flesh is exposed, fire licking his face and hands smiling as small pockets of skin start to bubble; but as soon as his head hits the piece of concrete that had fallen before him, the darkness around him intensifies and everything, including the pounding of his heart and ringing in his ears stopped. _

_Silence...for what seems like eternity._

_Then...voices…strange voices…poking prodding…his body jolting…drifting aimlessly between life and death. He hears voices…strangers, friends…his brother…all telling him different things. And then quiet before another jolt is felt through his entire frame but still he won't pull from the comforting blanket of darkness….he wants to rest a bit longer…finally at rest. _

_Sirens…voices…Wordy, the boss, Jules, Sam, Spike, LeCroix…strangers…a doctor? Sleep…I just want to sleep…sleep._

_Silence._

XXXXXXXX

Early the next morning, Wordy and Shelly arrive to see Sophie and Clark still in the room, talking to each other and then get out to come and greet them.

"How is he?"

"His vitals are holding and he seems to be getting better…but they um…they don't know why he won't come out of the coma," Sophie lightly laments as she gives Clark's hand a squeeze. "It's up to Ed now but…but it's like he doesn't want to."

"He was overly tired…I mean only a few hours sleep in almost a week…maybe he's just tired," Wordy tries to convince them all.

"Why don't I take you two down for some breakfast that I brought," Shelly holds up a large bag for Clark and Sophie to see. "Give them a few more minutes."

"Okay."

Wordy slowly steps inside and stands in place, looking at Ed's unmoving frame on the small bed before him. As he approaches he notices that Ed's complexion has a bit more color and that Sophie had cleaned off the rest of the blood and dirt debris, all that was left was a bruise on the left cheek and of course the bandage on the forehead; the small bubbles from the fire kissing his face had subsided.

"Morning Ed," Wordy greets his best friend in a soft tone. "So…okay you slept longer than eight hours, time to get up and get moving," Wordy smirks as he looks down at the item in his hands. "Come on Ed…I have something that you need…to well hear and see…but you hafta be awake for this," Wordy pauses as his hand rests on Ed's, feeling his skin warmer than the day before but frowning at the cool tinge it still possessed.

"Okay so…I found something last night…a VHS…ha ha yeah who still has those but Roy right? Well um…this one was labeled 317, yeah like the locker and…well I know it was yours but I watched it. How about you wake up, tell me not to snoop and then watch it with me okay? I got a small portable player from Spike. Yeah who else but Spike would have that right?" Wordy lightly smirks before his smile turns serious once more. "Come on Ed…wake up and tell me that you should have been the first to watch this."

Wordy waits for what seems like an eternity, his eyes glancing between his best friends vitals on the hospital monitor and his very facial expression. "Okay well…maybe this will help you wake up."

Wordy retrieves the portable eating tray on wheels and adjusts the trays height so that it wouldn't be resting on Ed's chest at all. He then places the portable VHS player onto the tray and presses play.

"It's Roy," Wordy describes what's on the screen before Ed; a recording of his brother in his living room. "A message for you."

_'Hey Ed…it's me,' Roy's voice starts out with a small sigh. 'I guess if you are seeing this then um…well that means I'm dead. Yeah dead…wow…how'd it get like this?'_

Wordy looks over at Ed, hoping the sound of Roy's voice would pull him from his sleepy stupor and force him to watch the taped confession for himself; so far it wasn't working.

"You hearing this Ed? Come on buddy wake up and watch the rest with me," Wordy urges, his finger hovering above the pause button before he presses play once more.

_'This all started with the Sunrise Motel. I…I heard your command over the radio and yeah…I didn't listen. I uh…damn if I could go back now I would…you know that. I thought…we wanted to get the guy…I was so blinded by…I guess I just didn't want to hear you giving me another order but boy I wish I could go back and redo all that. Ed I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for all this.'_

This tape pauses for a few seconds as Roy regains his composure allowing Wordy to also blink away several tears of emotion and look at Ed for a few moments. Still no change.

_'I know I messed up that day…I know I did…I got my partner killed and um…well for that I'll always feel guilt and blame. But I let it eat away at me and I screwed up big time. I said and did things at work and now am in over my head. In the train station, there is a locker, 317. There's evidence in there that I am being framed and set up…the person behind all this is Brandt's widow, Nora. She…she's always hated me Ed and she has means. I mean she has people that can make me go away without so much as blinking an eye.'_

_'She's talking revenge…you know eye for an eye kinda stuff against me…saying I killed Brandt and now I must pay. I guess…well if you found this I guess she succeeded. But I know you'll question that…at least I still have to believe you will. I know you Ed…damn you are one of the best cops I have ever known and had the privilege to call brother; you are the only family I was ever proud to be related to. And you better not be thinking you're to blame for any of this in any way…because…well you're not. I doubt I would have listened even if you told me to do nothing so so I don't blame you…okay I don't and I hope that if we didn't clear the air before you are seeing this that you'll believe me.'_

_'I know I screwed up…I know I screwed up big time with all this and you'd probably say all my life and maybe that's true. I thought I could regain my honour by finding the guy behind all this and stop him…but they are closing in around me and I'm running out of time. The last time we spoke…well it was on heated terms and I…I'm sorry. Yeah I know Lane's don't say sorry too often but um…Ed I'm sorry.'_

_'I don't blame you in any way for this and before you start blaming yourself, this was my choice and I chose not to tell you. I wanted to do this on my own. Maybe it's not the best plan but um…well you're the planning guy right? I just think on my feet and away I go. What I'm trying to say is…I'm not mad at you in any way. I have always looked up to and admired you.'_

_'If you are seeing this now it means I have run out of time. Ed I'm sorry I failed you or let you down in any way. I regret the fact that I won't be there to see Clark get married or tease you about changing diapers at your age. I will miss us…you...my brother and I know I have failed in my life in so many ways…but I just wanted you to be proud of me and it think you would have for all this.'_

_'So um…wow where'd all this rambly stuff come from eh? So much for Lane's and talking. Wish I could have said this all in person but sometimes we don't always get what we want. So...__Ed I'm sorry. I'm uh…I'm gonna miss you…god that sounds so final but its true. I'm gonna miss you big brother. I love you…always.'_

Wordy, despite the fact of having seen it the night before, feels his own throat seize with thick fluid emotion and eyes water as they near the end and looks over to see a box of Kleenex on the counter. He slowly gets up off the chair and heads for the box, plucks one out, dabs his eyes and then turns back to see shimming sapphires watching the small portable screen silently; a single tear escaping and running down Ed's flushed cheek as he finally looks at Wordy and blinks.

"Welcome back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so….surprise? Were you expecting the badguy to be the well bad guy? and how about the story behind it? Hope it all made sense and you are all satisfied with it. And remember the boxes of video's that Wordy had taken early in the story – this is where the vid came from (chapter 3). So hope you like Roy's confession and now Ed can have some real closure and now try to heal and move past this. So would love to know what you thought about the explanation part and the confession so please do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** for those that like my M stuff - hope you all got to enjoy 'Body Paint' and reviewed and thanks so much! :)


	13. The Road to Recovery

**Title: Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 13 – The Road to Recovery**

* * *

><p>For the past few hours his mind had been drifting in and out of various levels of consciousness; hearing silence and then a strangers voice and then Sophie's and then silence and then Clark's and then…silence. Was it nighttime? Daytime? Noon? Open your eyes, move your hand…do something to show those that care about you that you are coming back. Wake up!<p>

_Sleep…I just want to sleep…_was the foremost thought on Ed's mind during the bulk of the twilight hours; his soul beyond fatigued and his mind and heart just begging for some solid rest so that systems in place could get to work. But after what seemed like a small eternity to him, the silence was broken by voices…familiar, comforting voices.

_"Ed…it's me…Sophie…good morning sweetheart…can you hear me? Please just open your eyes…"_

But as his subconscious was allowing his mind to dwell on Roy's bloody corpse in the autopsy room, his morbidity was forbidding that final step taken back into the light of the conscious realm.

_Roy…I'm sorry…damn I'm sorry…please…oh god please let him forgive me…_

_Silence._

_Roy?_

_Silence._

_Buddy I'm sorry…please know I'm sorry._

_Silence._

He didn't want to wake up…he had failed…and despite all the familial urgings he just wanted to revel in his despondency. His brother was dead because of him. More familiar voices…Sophie…Clark…the doctor? And then…Wordy…his mind was once again prepared to stubbornly ignore his best friend's pleading for him to wake up. More silence and then…

_Roy? What the hell…Roy…where are you? _His mind calls out, his ears picking up his brother's unmistakable tone and his heart rate starting to slowly rise. _Roy…I'm sorry…damn I'm so sorry…please…_and then his mind stops its own useless tirade until he hears from Roy what he needs to hear.

_'Not your fault Ed…not to blame…nothing to be sorry about…I love you.'_

His mind and heart finally come to the same terms that no matter what his brother never blamed him and, despite the fact that Roy wasn't coming back, there parting terms weren't just the angry words he remembered – Roy had forgiven him and that was something now he could live with…honor his brother's memory. _Wake up! _His mind yells, his heart forcing an extra surge, finally forcing his watery eyes to slowly open and gaze upon the mediator of his salvation.

"Roy," Ed utters weakly after Wordy's warm _'welcome back', _comment.

Wordy seats himself back down by Ed's side, watching his best friend's eyes blink and his throat attempt a painful swallow. "Just relax okay, you've been through…"

"Hell," Ed whispers.

"Yeah hell."

"Samuels…I shot him…he died right?"

"He's gone, his body actually cushioned your fall," Wordy relates with a heavy sigh. "How do you feel?"

"Tired…and sore," he groans as his body shifts slightly in the small bed. His hand slowly rises to touch his face, his mind flashing images of the superheated explosion before the black cloud swallowed him whole. "How do I look?"

"Sun burnt," Wordy smirk. "Just a few facial burns and cuts, nothing third degree. You were lucky," Wordy explains.

"Who did this…who murdered Roy?"

"Nora Jenkins."

"Brandt's widow? What?" Ed asks in disbelief, his stomach instantly tightening. "It was her?"

"Well she had help from her father and brother…" Wordy goes on to explain what LeCroix had told him the day before. Ed's mind tries to process all the players from the Nora's father the Chief, her twin brother Milt Samuels and his name change; Jacob and his step father, Warden Miller, Ryan, Keith, Marco…everyone who had a hand in orchestrating Roy's untimely demise. He leans back and closes his eyes, his mind trying to assimilate all the new information as well as make a plan to rebuild Roy's house after the fire had destroyed the kitchen, basement and back deck area.

"Ed?" Wordy's soft inquiry brings his blue eyes back into focus. "Sorry I was rambling there."

"I uh…nothing," he frowns as he looks away, his head starting to throb.

"What is it? I know I shoulda held on…Ed…" Wordy's tormented tone makes Ed look back in haste and shake his head.

"No…just the tape. Wish we had found it sooner."

"Yeah…me too. Coulda spared ourselves all this," Wordy sighs as looks at Ed in concern. "But you got your closure right?"

"Roy's not coming back."

"Ed…"

"I know…I know," he huffs as he tries to stretch out a bit and then bites back a gasp and recoils.

"Just take it easy. What do you need?"

"I need to get up…and walk out of this damn place," he growls, making Wordy smirk and Ed arch his brows in wonder.

"At least you sound like you again," Wordy comments. "Watch this tape as often as you have to…but you have your closure. All the baddies have been dealt with and it's time to just heal."

"And that's an order," the doctor's voice is heard, prompting both Ed and Wordy to look at him at once. "Good to see you back with us Mr. Lane. May I have a moment?"

"Of course," Wordy nods as he gives Ed's hand a warm squeeze and then puts the disc player away. "I'll go tell Sophie and Clark. Be back soon."

"Okay."

Ed watches his best friend leave and then turns and looks up at the doctor, his mind trying to pay attention to what prognosis the doctor was relaying; but it was failing in that it was wanting to replay Roy's message over and over, his heart aching but his mind desperate for one thing and one thing alone – closure.

The doctor finally takes his leave and Ed is left alone in the quiet room, his eyes drifting over to the disc player and wanting to replay Roy's message over and over; part of him still not actually believing it was true. "I'm so sorry…" he whispers as he leans over, putting undue pressure on his injured ribs and wounded leg, slumping back down with an angry gasp and cursing loudly. "Damn it!"

"Is it safe to enter?"

Ed looks over as LeCroix enters and nods.

"They left you all alone? Don't they know you'll climb out the window," LeCroix smirks.

"Trust me I'm tempted too right now," Ed replies with a small frown. "I found the evidence and…" he starts in a nervous ramble, only to have LeCroix shake his head and hold up his hand.

"You nearly die and you're worried about that? You sure you don't wanna come over to my team?"

"Pretty sure," Ed smirks. "Thanks for all the help. Wordy told me…well everything. Never saw that coming. Nora Jenkins wow."

"None of us saw that one," LeCroix admits in truth. "I have known for some time that Samuels was crooked but as to his motives behind wanting Roy out were a mystery until we found the evidence pointing to Nora and the Chief. Sad really."

"Very…now she lost everything."

"Children included," LeCroix huffs. "But hopefully knowing all this will somewhat help with the closure and healing process."

"What happened to Jacob?"

"His ass is still sitting in a jail cell waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Ed asks with a twinge of anger in his tone.

"For you to get better and actually arrest him."

"Me?"

"Well he did actually murder your brother."

"Y-you'd let me?" Ed asks in utter disbelief.

"Trust me you've earned it," LeCroix replies with a friendly smile. "Anyone tell you you're not superman?"

"A few times," Ed softly smirks as he settles back down. "I wish I could bring him back."

"I know you do. Trust me I feel the same. And when you are reminded of him and realize he's not…well just make sure nothing breakable's within arm's reach."

"Speaking from personal experience?"

"That I am."

LeCroix talks to Ed until Wordy, Shelly, Sophie and Clark all return; telling Ed that he's able to hold Jacob until he's out and the case would finally be closed. Wordy and Shelly take their leave, Wordy telling Ed he'd be back a bit later; allowing the family to finally enjoy having their father and husband back with them. Where he should be. Alive.

"What's on the tape dad?" Clark instantly inquires.

"A message from Uncle Roy."

"Really?" Sophie looks at him in surprise. "Did it have anything to do with that stuff in the safe Spike came to get last night?"

"It did," Ed gently frowns.

"Wanna tell us about it now? Or later?"

"Roy was murdered and this…this tape is his final farewell to me. He also mentions you two as well."

"Murdered?" Sophie asks in shock. "But you said…so a few days ago…it wasn't just a mugging was it?"

"I thought I was protecting the family and a lot of it I honestly couldn't talk about. But it's over now…all over."

"Can we watch it dad?" Clark asks again as Ed looks up at Sophie.

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah it's just…sad," Ed confesses in reality. Clark retrieves the player and the three of them settle in to watch, Ed playing all the way to the end for his family.

_"And as a final note…take care of Sophie and Clark…I know they keep you grounded and I know what they mean to you and what you mean to them. Goodbye big brother. Love you."_

Sophie's hand squeezes Ed's as her eyes water; the three of them slightly sniffing as the screen finally goes dark.

"Make sure you never lose that," Ed instructs as Clark takes out the tape and hands it to Sophie. "So…when can I get out of here?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?"

XXXXXXXX

Despite the fact that Greg, Sam and Jules, Spike and even Holleran paid him a visit, by the time the end of the day rolls around, he's more than restless and wanting to leave.

"Hey…are you trying to escape?" Wordy teases as he hovers in the doorway to Ed's room, watching Ed trying to slowly get off the bed.

"Yes. Wanna help?" Ed frowns as Wordy nears him.

"What do you need?"

"A ladder to climb out the window."

"Funny. What do you really need?" Wordy lightly chuckles.

"To leave."

"Right well somehow I don't think you have your walking papers just yet. What _else_ do you need?"

"To leave," Ed groans as he gently pushes past Wordy and heads for the bathroom; leaving his best friend to offer his back an eye roll. Ed looks at his tired reflection in the mirror and frowns, his eyes darting between the skin that still looked a bit sun burnt and the large bandage still on his forehead. But unlike a few hours earlier, the reflection staring back wasn't as on edge or anxiety ridden as the one earlier; the re-watching of Roy's video before his family left for the night and then replaying Roy's words over and over in his mind that he wasn't to blame helped to ease the worry that had adorned his features the past few weeks.

Sophie and Clark had gone home for the night, Ed insisting they go home and get some rest and that he'd be fine, they finally complying to keep further tense arguments at bay. Ed exits the bathroom and looks at Wordy standing by the window looking out into the darkening night skies.

"You are not responsible you know," Ed mentions as Wordy turns to face him; a thinly veiled mask of guilt on his face. After twenty years of working closely together on and off the job, they got to know each other's habits, mannerisms and facial expressions.

"I let go," Wordy whispers as Ed nears, wincing as he watches Ed slowly ease down onto the top of the small, uncomfortable bed.

"Not on purpose. There was an explosion. Wordy it wasn't your fault."

"I shoulda held on a bit longer."

"You are not to blame," Ed reiterates in a firm tone. "You got me…not to blame."

"Ed…"

"No…Nora Jenkins was to blame for all this. She…she got Roy killed for…killing her husband," Ed groans as he looks at Wordy with a heavy frown. "In a way…I can't blame her."

"She wanted revenge…not justice. Roy went after the guy who sold the guns in the first place…that's what she should have told her brother to do," Wordy reminds Ed.

"I know…in the end…damn Roy's still to blame. But he's my brother…I had to you know," Ed sighs as he looks away from Wordy, his eyes slightly watering again. Wordy nears Ed and Ed's hand is quick to wipe away the tears as he looks at his best friend and nods.

"Ed…"

"He disobeyed and…damn it. So…"

"I know you miss him and it's okay to be sad and upset and…"

"I'm fine."

"Now you're lying," Wordy looks at Ed directly. "But at least I hope that tape drills down into your thick brain that you weren't to blame."

"That will be tougher to get past," Ed admits in truth.

"Figured as much. So you can go home tomorrow?"

"And I have to take it easy for a week," Ed states with a small yawn. "What the hell am I gonna do for a week?"

"Hmm didn't we have this conversation a few weeks back?" Wordy counters, forcing Ed to offer a begrudging nod. "You have a house to get ready to sell."

"I know. Did LeCroix tell you about Jacob?"

"That he's gonna let you make the arrest?" Wordy replies, making Ed nod in agreement. "Yeah. You musta made quite the impression on him; he doesn't share glory all that often. But he was right…you did earn this one."

"By nearly getting myself killed," Ed huffs as he tries to arrange himself on the bed, Wordy gently taking his arm and helping him ease all the way onto the bed and then helping to cover him up. Ed takes the blanket and then looks up at Wordy with a small frown. "Thank you."

"Ed…"

"No I mean it…I just…this was all so new and overwhelming. I am sorry I wasn't straight up with you all the time but um…thank you."

Wordy offers Ed a small nod and smile before he hands him another blanket to keep the small shivers at bay.

"How bad was the house damaged?"

"The insurance will cover most of it," Wordy reminds him.

"Insurance…right damn I gotta…"

"It's already been started," Wordy assures him in haste.

"What? How?"

"Ask the boss," Wordy replies in truth. "You just need to go in and sign the actual monetary release – in a few days. For now, just concentrate on getting better okay."

"Yeah nothing but time and nightmares ahead."

"Why didn't you let Sophie or Clark stay?"

"They can't get any proper rest here…I'll be okay," Ed answers with a slight wince. "Just…yeah. So tell me about…"

Wordy looks at Ed and can tell by the tired tone in his voice and the frequency of the onslaught of yawns he was trying unsuccessfully to hide that he needs his rest but is fearing being alone and so stalling and forcing his body to try to stay awake. But telling Ed that he had to go when he knows it's the last thing his stubborn mind wants to hear, Wordy settles into the chair beside Ed and tells him a few more details that LeCroix had told them about the whole Roy Lane murder conspiracy.

Finally about half hour later, Wordy watches Ed's eyes close, and his head slightly loll to the side and knows it's time to take his leave and head home to get some rest himself. He turns off the small light over Ed's bed, the light from the hallways still filling the room with light enough to see. Wordy looks at the strained expression on Ed's face and frowns, his mind now wondering how his best friend was gonna fare during the lonely hours ahead. Of course he knows Ed's reasoning for sending his family home to get some real rest, but worries about him waking up alone after a tormenting nightmare and an even more nightmarish ordeal. He prepares to leave but just before he reaches the door, Wordy hears a small gasp and turns back to watch Ed's fists tighten at his sides and his face crunch in pain; a painful beat tugging at his heart not to leave.

_Ed…help me…_

"Roy…" Ed's lips whisper in a small tormented tone.

_I'm burning! Help me! Don't let go…Ed you can't…you can't let go!_

"Roy…no…no…"

_Don't let me die Ed…am counting on you…ED HELP ME!_

"Roy!" Ed shouts, his eyes snapping open and his lungs gasping for air; his chest coughing and his hands scrambling for the light and the small glass of water he had seen the night before. But before he can get too tangled in his own web of tubing, kind but firm hands were there to take the lead.

"Hey…hold on a sec," Wordy's calm and reassuring voice instantly makes Ed settle back down as the light is flipped on as the small cup finds its way into his hands, his lungs instantly finding relief from the soothing water.

"Wordy…" Ed gasps. "What are you…doing here?"

"Brushing up on my knitting skills," Wordy retorts in sarcasm as he takes the glass back from Ed. "Take a deep breath okay."

"Right," Ed takes in another deep breath as he tries to get his heart rate to slow back to normal. "Why…aren't you at home?"

"Just because your family listens to you, doesn't mean I have to," Wordy smirks as he looks at Ed in concern. "Just rest okay…you look really flushed."

"I saw Roy…in the fire…he was calling to me…burning alive," Ed rambles off as he looks over at the now empty water glass and frowns.

"Hold on."

Wordy fills the glass with a bit more cold water and takes it back to Ed, who greedily gulps it down and then slumps back onto the small bed and squeezes his eyes shut and curses. "Wordy…go home," he implores as he opens his eyes and looks up at his best friend with a tormented gaze. "Sorry."

"How long have I known you?"

"Too long," Ed groans.

"Which is why I'm here and not listening. Now shut up and get back to sleep…if you can," Wordy smirks.

"Knitting?"

"Yeah you liked that," Wordy tosses back at him.

Ed settles back into the small bed, his mind at first upset at Wordy for not listening, but after being torn from the darkened realm by the tormented thought, he was thankful that he wasn't facing the night all alone. Knowing that Wordy was there, didn't make the nightmares as difficult to navigate through; the two of them finally settling down for a few solid hours before the sun starts to peak through the window, bathing both of them in a warm comforting glow.

XXXXXXXX

The following morning Wordy's the first to awaken, looking over at Ed, who was still asleep; watching him with a slight frown. The tape would help with his emotional recovery but he knows that it still might not be enough; Ed would have to really believe in his mind and heart that Roy really didn't hold him responsible in any way and that he'd never see his brother in person again. He watches Ed's fists tighten at his sides and feels his own stomach tighten. _Sorry Ed…_ his mind laments silently.

"Morning," Wordy greets Ed in a soft tone.

"Morning," Ed lightly grumbles as he tries to straighten up, his slightly stiff body begging for another day of solid rest. "I know that LeCroix wants…" he tries to sit up only to have Wordy's hand on his shoulder gently push him back down; causing Ed to look up in wonder.

"He'll be there tomorrow."

"Damn," Ed gently curses but settles back down, his mind breathing an inner sigh of relief. "I want to face that bastard one on one…"

"And you will…tomorrow," Wordy assures him. "Right now you just gotta focus on getting your strength back."

"I know…part of me doesn't want to do it now…but I know I gotta face it sooner or later," Ed relates. "Jacob first and then the house and then…back to nor…work."

"You know things won't be normal again right?"

"I know…just gotta come to terms with that."

"Morning," Sophie greets them, with Clark at her side.

The serious conversation is once again put on hold as the rest of the Lane family arrives to collect their principal member and then head for home for some serious rest; doctor's orders. As much as Ed hates the idea of just heading home to do nothing more than rest, as he stands up to get dressed to leave, he feels the painful fatigue pulling at his limbs and finds himself actually thankful he's not going to stand face to face with his brother's killer in his current frame of mind. Wordy takes his leave, heading home for a few more hours of solid rest before joining the team on their special mission.

Ed enters his home, an odd feeling of being an almost stranger starting to consume him until Clark asks him if he wants to play a video game and his mind is pulled back to reality.

"Come on dad."

"Just go easy on your father," Sophie warns Clark as she watches Clark literally pulling Ed into the living room. The two of them settle into the couch, Ed watching with a happy smile as Clark gets things set up, his chest and leg still sore and his head slightly throbbing. But it was good to be home and away from the depressing environment of the hospital; the doctor having been right, he'd heal better and faster at home.

Lunch and dinner were mostly softer foods that would be easier on his system after the shock they sustained two days ago; but once again he didn't care, sitting at home around the dinner table with his family and listening to their banter was in a word – delightful.

After dinner, however, Ed sneaks away into the study, pops in Roy's last confession tape and presses play, Sophie silently watching from the doorframe before slipping away and allowing Ed his alone time with his departed brother.

"Roy…damn I'm sorry," Ed softly laments as he finally hangs his head in his hands and expels whatever fluid emotion his body could muster. A few minutes later, he feels Sophie's hand on his back as she eases down beside him, not saying a word and not making an attempt to turn off the haunting but heartfelt message – if it's what he needed to find closure, to keep the self-guilt at bay, then she'd support him for as long as necessary. The night ahead wasn't as bad as the one before, maybe it was because the day's events had been more physically tiring than the one prior.

The next morning, Ed finishes his shave and then looks at his face in the mirror, his skin was still a bit pinkish than normal and a few cuts and bruises made more evident after the evening's facial stubble had been removed. He had taken off the bandage the night before, the bluish mark still tattooing the skin above his eye; but he it was better than a few days earlier and a small band aide would hide it. The shower plus the somewhat solid rest from the night before, help to invigorate him a bit more so that when he finally finishes dressing and heads downstairs, he's confident he can face Jacob and not feel like he could fall over just without much effort from the other party.

"And after you see him you're just gonna come back and rest right?" Sophie asks with a slightly exasperated tone.

"I'm gonna do as much as can until I get tired and then rest."

"That means you'll never rest," she counters pointedly.

"I'm not going back on the job okay? But I can't do nothing either. I wanna make this arrest."

"Just promise me you won't get into a wrestling match with this guy."

"Not unless he starts it first," Ed retorts, earning a small scowl from his wife. "Trust me it's gonna be fine."

Ed finishes his breakfast and then heads into the quiet living room; Clark already at school and Sophie out the door to get her busy day started as well. Ed looks at picture of him and Roy on a small table and feels his stomach tighten. But before he can allow himself to get lost in emotional melancholy, a knock is heard at the door and he knows it's time to go.

"Ready?"

"Let's go see that bastard and finish this for good," Ed curses under his breath as they head for the SRU SUV; next stop LeCroix's precinct and then face to face with his brother's murderer. As much as he tells himself, it'll be routine, Ed knows that keeping himself in check around Jacob will be tough. But it was one more step toward closure and that although it would be painful it would be necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so what will happen when Ed faces Jacob? And who else does Ed pay a visit to? A bit more to come here before we work our way to an ending…so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	14. Taking Back the Future

**Title: Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 14 – Taking Back the Future**

* * *

><p>The past few times Ed had been heading toward LeCroix's precinct his mind had been agitated and restless; today he was on a mission, arrest Jacob Tyler and then get over to the insurance company and get the monetary release for his brother's insurance and get back to his original plans before he had gone off on a somewhat mis-guided tangent.<p>

Wordy looks over at Ed as he brings the SUV to a stop and then frowns a little; his best friend actually seemed nervous. Not that he could blame him, he was about to collect and then present the arrest warrant to the man that had murdered his brother; seeing him face to face for the first time since Jacob had tried to kill him in the same place he succeeded in killing Roy.

"Hey…"

"Yeah I'm fine," Ed looks over at Wordy with a small nod. "Just…first time I was here…things were different."

"We've come a long way since then," Wordy reminds him with a slight frown. "If you're not…"

"I'm good. Let's just get this over with," Ed firmly retorts as his hand rests on the door handle and pushes it open. As he walks up the steps, his mind replays himself being escorted in by Lance Simons, walking up to Milt Samuels and listening as Milt made a comment about him supposed to be in handcuffs and feels his fists tighten. _Its over…you've won and they've lost, _his brain quickly reminds as he feels his stomach starting to tighten. Ed takes a few deep breaths as they near LeCroix'x office and feels the anxiety starting to lessen somewhat, a feeling he knows will return once he's face to face with his brother's killer.

"Good to see you up and around," LeCroix greets them with a terse smile as he gestures for them to enter. He picks up the arrest warrant and then walks over to Ed with a small concerned expression. "Ready to face the devil?"

"Ready to win," Ed lightly retorts, earning a smirk from LeCroix as he takes the arrest warrant. "Where is he?"

"Downstairs in a private holding cell; ready to climb the walls," LeCroix sighs. "Yeah he's not that happy and his time was about to run out today, so am glad you healed quickly."

"He's um…"

"That was rhetorical Constable Wordsworth," LeCroix counters with a wink at Wordy before he turns back to Ed. "However, knowing you I'm surprised I didn't see you in here yesterday."

"It wasn't by choice," Ed groans as he looks over at Wordy who merely shrugs in return but remains silent.

"Old habits die hard, trust me I hear it often enough now to believe it; but I still don't like it," LeCroix smirks. "Ready?"

"Let's do this."

Ed follows after LeCroix, Wordy a few steps behind. Despite the fact that he had the arrest warrant in his hand; the golden trump card, his mind was still racing with anxiety and his stomach literally wanting to throw up. He had come face to face with many killers during his professional existence but today was going to be one of the toughest yet – because it was so personal for him.

LeCroix had told him that Jacob taunted them with Ed's death, telling LeCroix a few days back that Samuels was paid to make the hit and then disappear; he just hadn't been told all the details that would correct his false information. LeCroix was waiting for Ed to reveal that in person. They slowly start down the stairs, nearing the bottom and instantly Ed's fingers curl a bit more tightly around the official document in his hands. _Just take a deep breath, _his brain instructs. _Keep your cool and send his ass back to jail – for good!_

Ed smirks at his own inward command laced with the small curse; but his face turns instantly serious as soon as they pass through the first security check point and then enter the narrow hallway that would lead up to the holding cell. As soon as they near the door, LeCroix motions that he'll enter first, Ed waiting a few minutes before entering to drop the final hatchet.

"You again," Jacob sneers. "I want my damn lawyer!"

"You'll see him at the hearing," LeCroix calmly mentions.

"I don't know why the hell I'm in here anyways. I mean my father was killed and…"

"_Step _father," LeCroix corrects, much to Jacob's annoyance. "And he was killed by Milt Samuels."

"Right…then why aren't you arresting his ass?"

"No honour among thieves eh?"

"Whatever the hell that means."

"Milt Samuels is dead," LeCroix pointedly informs the man in the barred area a few feet away, "a botched attempt at killing someone else."

"Botched? I heard that cop got what he deserved."

"Oh he did get it and he did deserve it…in fact I gave it to him this morning," LeCroix smirks as Ed finally steps into the room, delighting in Jacob's shocked expression and muttered curse.

"What the hell? You said he got what he deserved!" Jacob hisses as he nears the bars at the same time as Ed.

"I did."

"You're supposed to be dead. What the hell did you get?"

"Your arrest warrant. Jacob Tyler you are…"

"Like hell!" Jacob growls as his hand instantly flashes out and grabs Ed by the jacket edge, intending to pull him face first into the bars. However, expecting an underhanded tactic, Ed's hand counters, wraps around Jacobs and instead pulls him face first into the bars, his nose connecting and instantly drawing a bit of blood.

"That's for Roy!" Ed hisses in anger, his fist still tightly clinging to Jacob's wrist; refusing to let him go until he notices LeCroix give him a warning nod.

"Man that's police brutality!" Jacob whines as he tries to let go, Ed finally releasing him and stepping back a foot. "You all saw it."

"Sorry I musta blinked," LeCroix replies curtly.

"You have nothing on me!"

"Jacob Tyler you are under arrest for the murder of Roy Lane," Ed states firmly as holds up the arrest warrant. "You have the right to remain silent you sick bastard…" Ed's voice dies out as the bars are finally opened and he readies himself to make the arrest.

"I'll be out in a no time flat but your brother will still be rotting in the ground!" Jacob sneers. "He deserved what he got!" He spits before Ed lunges at him, prompting LeCroix and Wordy to rush toward Ed, not wanting an actual charge brought up against him to mar the arrest.

Wordy and LeCroix each take an arm and pull Ed back, Ed shoving them off and quickly regaining his composure.

"We have more than enough evidence aside from the murder to send you away for a very long time. My brother died with his name in tact; yours is worthless," Ed adds angrily as he steps back and lets the RCMP officer to actually cuff Jacob.

"This isn't over!" Jacob hisses directly at Ed.

"It is for you. Get him out of here!" Ed directs, standing back as Jacob is finally hauled out of the cell and taken from the room along with another armed guard, leaving LeCroix and Wordy behind.

"You okay?" Wordy asks in concern.

"I really wanted a minute alone with him."

"I know you did," LeCroix sighs as his offers a friendly pat to Ed's back. "But the arrest had to stick and…"

"And him showing up with a broken arm and a few busted ribs wouldn't help our case," Ed slightly smirks. "I get it."

"Well thanks again for the help," LeCroix extends his hand. "You ever wanna talk…I'm here."

"Now that I'm no longer afraid of you."

"You were before?" LeCroix counters, getting an amused smile from Wordy and a small blush from Ed. "Take care you two and make sure he actually gets some rest today."

"Copy that," Wordy replies as LeCroix takes his leave; Ed not realizing that the following week he'd be getting a verbal commendation placed in his file – a sincere thank you grateful veteran detective. "Time to get…what?"

"I really did want a minute alone with him," Ed growls as his fists ball tightly.

"I know you did," Wordy answers in a softer tone, his hand resting on Ed's taut forearm and forcing his limb to un-flex. "But he's going away for a long time, you know that."

"It's just not enough…it won't bring Roy back. He's right? He'll go to jail for a few years but he's still alive," Ed's voice rambles, ending with a heavy sigh. "There is no happy ending for me."

Wordy looks at Ed and frowns before he turns to leave and then stops a few feet from the now empty jail cell, turning back to Ed with a sympathetic gaze. "But you know the truth right? And am gonna pull out a time tested…the truth will set you free. You have Roy's word that you aren't to blame for any of this. Yeah he's not coming back, but you've been given permission by Roy not to wallow," he pauses with a small smirk, hoping his tone sounds light and not depressing. "That should give you peace of mind and it's a lot better knowing what you do now then when this whole thing started."

"I still want him back."

"Me too, if only to see you take some of that self-imposed guilt away. Only you can do that."

"I know…" Ed huffs as they finally leave the quiet area, heading back upstairs and then outside. "Thanks for the ride but…what?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I'm fine. Wordy…really I'm fine."

"Well I did drive here so where to?"

"Home…I guess."

"And then?"

"What?" Ed slightly smirks as they near the SUV. "I have a few things I need to do."

"Okay where to."

Realizing it was pointless to argue and not really feeling in the mood to drive in the muggy weather that was already making him sluggish, Ed gets in and tells Wordy he'd like to go back to the jail.

"Now you're just being a glutton for punishment."

"No I uh…I wanna just stop by and see Marco. You said he called for help and…Wordy I owe him a thank you. I promise I'll behave," Ed ends with a small eye roll, making Wordy gently chuckle.

"Well since you promised," Wordy teases back as they pull way. However, as much as he isn't really in favor of Ed revisiting a place that will only cause him more mental anguish, he also understands Ed's need for closure and with Marco having helped him and not really knowing the truth about Ed, that would always be a wounded needing tending. Today that wound would be taken care of.

Wordy stops outside the prison gates and then looks at Ed in wonder. "Want me to come in?"

"No I got this," Ed tries to assure him as he stares absently at the gates. The first time he had come here a few weeks back was to watch his brother's already dead body being removed because one man failed to act. Now he was about to reenter that same area and thank the same man for saving his life.

Ed takes a few more deep breaths and then slowly gets out of the SUV and heads for the jail, his heart rating starting to rise. Marco had failed to act on Roy…_do I bring that up…add to his guilt? Clear the air? Just be honest! _His brain finally concludes. He couldn't fault Marco…in reality if Roy had listened to his order back at the Sunrise Motel everything would be different; as none of this would have happened.

Ed flashes his badge and then slowly heads toward the shipping area, not giving Wordy a morbid glance behind for fear nerves or doubts would get the best of him. He hears Marco's voice giving instructions to what must be new hires and pauses before rounding the corner and coming into view. For a few moments he stops short, watching himself emerge from the locker rooms, pick up a box and enter the area that had been the death trap for Roy and nearly himself.

_This is so wrong, _he ponders as he feels his stomach lurch, his mind replying himself, restrained and surrounded by the prisoners before Team One came to his rescue. He feels his eyes water as he remembers the video clip of Roy being stabbed by Jacob and swallows, his core starting to heat the rest of his frame. But a noise quickly jolts him back to reality, his mind giving his head a shake.

Ed finally catches Marco's eye and offers a small nod, but pausing in place until Marco was finished his dissertation to the new staff before advancing.

"Dylan!" Marco exclaims as he approaches Ed with a relieved look of surprise. "You here to work today?"

"No uh…can we talk in private?"

"Uh…sure," Marco replies in haste as he turns and heads toward his office, a place Ed remembers with less than fond memories. As soon as he enters he's hit with a few painful waves of déjà vu of him bound and gagged, forced into the chair at Jacob's request and watching Marco being sent away and his deathly fate nearly sealed.

Ed stops a few feet from Marco's desk, Marco stopping just beside it and turning to Ed with a more serious expression.

"How are you feeling after all that? I mean the cops came and not just any they sent the SRU. It was tense."

"I'm…I'm okay."

"Dylan…"

"Marco I must…" Ed starts only to be interrupted.

"Look no rush to come back okay. I just…I saw you with Jacob that night and I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you away or…I shoulda done something sooner and I'm sorry."

Before he's finished, Ed quickly pulls his badge and hands it to Marco. "My name is Ed Lane and I'm a…"

"Police officer," Marco frowns as his fingers gingerly hold onto the valuable object, looking at Ed with a bit of fear. "I didn't know…no one told me…I'm…"

"I know…I know and that was my call and obviously my fault and for that I am sorry."

"Am I under arrest?"

"What? No…why would you…no you're not," Ed rambles.

Marco looks at Ed before slowly handing his badge back to him. "I try to run an honest ship here but…look I've known about Jacob and his band for some time but they threatened me and my wife at times. I am sorry."

"I'm not mad at you…in truth you saved my life that night and probably yours as well."

"I turned in the money."

"I know…my boss told me," Ed answers in truth. "Trust me I'm glad you came back when you did."

"Sorry it wasn't sooner. And the um…the other fellow. Dustin?"

"Dustin…" Ed lets Roy's undercover name slid off his lips with a heavy sigh.

"Was he um…a cop too?" Marco asks as he gestures for Ed to finally sit.

Feeling his frame tense as he sits in the same chair he was forced into a few nights back, Ed tries to settle himself but is unable; the whole room starting to slowly close in on him.

"He was. He was working a lead here for a street gang and was um…set up and killed."

Marco looks at Ed, his expression instantly dropping to one of utter remorse. "I shoulda called. I didn't think it would end up like that but…"

"Why me?"

"What?"

"I mean why did you um…want to help me…never mind."

"You were different I guess. Could tell right from the start you just didn't belong somehow. The other cop…he…never mind."

"No what."

"He was different. More determined I guess…angry…driven by something. I'm sorry."

"Yeah…me too," Ed's voice dies with a small choke before he quickly swallows and then pastes on a firm glance.

"Well I guess that settles the question of whether you'll be coming back here to work or not," Marco states with a small smile. "And the Warden? He was part of the same setup?"

"He was which was apparently why he also turned away and didn't help either of us."

"Bastard. Well he got what he deserved; sorry if that's harsh."

"It's understandable," Ed agrees, not one to offer sympathy over the crooked Warden's death. "Anything on the new Warden?"

"He's new. Shipping him in from Montreal to give everyone a fresh start. Hopefully it works. Unless you want a new job?"

"Nope," Ed smirks. "I actually like the one I have."

"SRU huh…supercop."

"Not every day," Ed retorts with a small crease in his brow.

"Well in all honesty I do hate to lose you as a worker," Marco lightly chuckles. "But if you have any referrals just tell them to mention your name; good names will always be worth something."

"Thank you…I'll keep that in mind," Ed answers in truth as he stands up to leave, extending his hand. "Take care."

"You too, Ed," Marco takes his hand and warmly shakes it, concluding the conversation by mentioned Ed's real name. With his mind somewhat settled a bit more, Ed takes his leave, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as he heads for the gate, glancing back once more to see Marco watching and offer him a wave before disappearing back around the corner and back to work.

The case was closed; a few deaths, a few arrests, a few mended fences, a few new friends; but the outcome for one was still the same – Roy – he wasn't coming back. And that was the hardest truth Ed still had yet to face on his own and come to terms with.

"How'd it go?"

"He offered me a job," Ed smirks as Wordy starts up the SUV.

"Yeah? What's the pay like?" Wordy chuckles as he looks over at Ed's fist still wrapped tightly around the door handle. A few seconds later Ed looks over at Wordy with a deep frown.

"I know that musta hurt but you had to do it right?"

"I did. He asked me if Roy was a cop and I told him but…I didn't tell him the relation."

"No offense to him but he didn't need to know. Ed it's done. He saved your life and you thanked him."

"Going back in there…it was hell."

"I'll bet it was. You wanna go for a walk or something? You know kick a dumpster?" Wordy lightly teases, reminding Ed of his actions after the first time he left LeCroix's office.

"Hey that worked at the time," Ed stammers in his defense. "Ever tell you about the time Roy and I fell in a dumpster?" Ed asks as Wordy finally pulls away from the jail and heads back to the city.

"On purpose?"

"Him on purpose…me…okay so there was…"

Ed's voice trails off into the story, Wordy listening to his best friends recounting of a silly adventure that he and his brother shared when they were young teens. He looks Ed's eyes crinkle when he tries to lightly laugh but at the same time notices his fingers still tightly gripped around the handle and knows that Ed was still waging a tense internal war with his emotions. Only time could help him win that battle.

"Okay so where too next Mr. Lane?"

"Wordy you don't have to Chauffer me…"

"Hey I like driving, I don't get to do it very often driving with you."

"What? You drive all the time," Ed gently chuckles, making Wordy happy to see his friend's tension starting to ease.

"Insurance?"

"Insurance," Ed repeats as he settles back into the seat. In truth he was thankful for the company; Clark was at school and Sophie was busy with her business. It would have been just him at home…alone…re-watching Roy's last confession over and over until he was fully ensconced in a morbid stupor.

They reach the insurance company and Ed goes in alone, signing the papers and then heading back to the SUV, his body already starting to feel the tiring effects of being so active after only two days of recovery after a major ordeal. _I'll just drop by the house and then head home to rest, _Ed tells himself as they head for Roy's.

"You know this can wait until tomorrow," Wordy assures him as they near Roy's house.

"I'm on a roll, why stop now," Ed retorts with a small sigh.

"Because you look like you're ready to collapse. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired. Just a quick stop…"

"It might be too soon," Wordy insists.

"Look I can go alone if you'd rather," Ed looks at Wordy in frustration, earning a small eye roll from his best friend. "Well."

"Fine."

"Oh what's the matter? Its Roy's house and I know…I just hafta make a quick stop okay?"

"Fine."

Ed merely shakes his head as they round the corner and near the house, Wordy slowing the SUV and then looking over at Ed who was merely staring at Roy's house in surprise.

"What on earth?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so what surprise did Ed find? Obviously we know Wordy would never let Ed cross the line but what do you think about the arrest? And the scene with Marco? The ending and epilogue is up next and then a new Ed/Wordy adventure so please do review before you go on Ed's showdown with Jacob and reunion with Marco and thanks so much!

**SPECIAL NOTE: **I will include this a few times in the next few updates so everyone gets a chance to see. Fanfic has once again decided to do a major purge of its M rated ficx. I know I have always tried to really follow the guidelines and mine have never even come close to MA (extreme sexual stuff and violent) but its starting to get very stressful wondering if my account will be suspended or deleted for a milder M rated piece of fluff (which has happened to a few other authors I know). While its true that my M pieces are the exception rather than the norm, I do value my peace of mind and sanity. So starting now any M rated fic will be posted on another site. As soon as I have determined which I'm going to send a message to those of you who read and enjoyed the last Ed/Donna M fic via private message (either on here or FB) and let you know where to find them. Hope this is okay but I have been on fanfic for over 10 years and enjoy it there and writing K-T adventures for you all so don't want to lose my account for something small. Any questions please just ask in a separate PM not in your review. Thanks so much and….

**PS**: DM will update next :)


	15. Unconditional Love epilogue

**Title: Eye for an Eye  
><strong>**Chapter 15 – Unconditional Love (epilogue)**

* * *

><p>"What the…" Ed utters softly as he gets out of the SUV and just stands beside it, Wordy coming up to his right and Greg walking toward them with a small smile.<p>

"What are you doing here Ed?"

"Boss I tried…" Wordy shrugs as Ed looks at him in wonder; Ed turning back to see Team One and few others from the other teams helping to restore the parts of the house that had been burnt.

"Tried what? What's goin' on?" Ed asks with a frown. "What is all this?"

"This was supposed to be a surprise."

"I uh…don't blame Wordy," Ed insists.

"Oh I know you too well to not blame anyone but you," Greg teases. "And for the record, this was Spike's idea."

"But you guys aren't…"

"Real carpenters? Don't tell Jules that, she's ordering the drywalling guys around like she knows what she's talkin' about and even showing them what to do," Greg smiles. "The rest of us…well, were not which is why those three guys you don't know are doing the foundations, flooring and stuff like that. We're just helping with the easy stuff – like the drywall," Greg smirks as Wordy pulls away and heads to talk to Spike. "How'd it go with Jacob?"

"I really wanted more than I got…just a few more minutes alone," Ed lightly hisses as he continues to look at the work being done near the back of Roy's house.

"I'm sure you did."

"Boss for a moment there…I saw Roy's dead body…I heard Jacob's laughter and I…I swear I coulda killed him."

"I know but you're not that guy Eddie. Sure you were tempted but in the end you know the law…"

"Wordy had to stop me."

"And your best friend knows you," Greg replies in truth. "Either way…you wouldn't have crossed that line."

"You sure? If I was alone?"

"I'm sure. I know you too."

"I'm just glad it's all finally over," Ed admits with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah buddy me too. This place…is lookin' pretty good already."

The damage wasn't that bad and Spike had a friend who was a contractor that was able to literally come and do an estimate the night of the fire and get the ball rolling for Ed with the insurance and restoration. "Spike did all this?"

"He's a helluva resourceful guy," Greg smirks. "Maybe its…you know…_in the family_," he concludes with a small mafia-like tone, making Ed lightly chuckle.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Ed agrees.

"You look tired."

"I am," Ed admits in truth. "But um…I don't want to go home. I'll just stay here and..."

"Eddie you can't help," Greg replies in haste, his tone instantly concerned. "You took quite a tumble and…"

"I know…I know," Ed groans as he looks away and then back at Greg. "I really wanted to just take Jacob out back and settle the score. I know Roy was to blame for…I get her actions…Nora, wanting revenge. I mean she lost her husband and the father of her children and…"

"And her children lost their mother for a time," Greg reminds him. "Vengeance…this eye for an eye business, it's not up to us to play God. She tried and look at all the lives that were lost and impacted in a negative way; she can never go back and undo all that damage."

"I want him back. I know we were never close but um…it just not right."

"I know…I know it's not and I wish I could say yeah he's waiting for you at home, but I can't…because he's not."

"And I hafta come to terms with that...and I get that. But now you know why I don't want to go home to an empty house."

"You know what...why not stay here for awhile…as long as you want, just don't make me have to explain to Sophie why you're back in the hospital because you decided to give Mike Holmes a run for his money."

"Trust me you won't," Ed assures him with a soft smile as he slowly heads toward the house. This time it was more anxiety that he wasn't able to do much except stand around while his team took care of his own personal business. But they were just helping with the major structural damage, the rest of the finishing's were up to him; a project he made a mental note to bring Clark back to help with.

Ed slowly wanders inside, his mind now more than accustomed to being flashed images of an unsettling nature. As he nears the staircase he hears himself calling to Wordy for help before the kitchen exploded and he fell through the floor.

"Hey," he offers to Spike's contractors as he finally gazes upon the scene that nearly claimed his life; the boards beneath the hole were now closed in the but the linoleum was still chewed up and missing from the fire, an eerie reminder of his near final resting place.

"Hey Ed."

"Spike…thanks for all this," Ed comments as his friend and team mate come and stand beside him, watching the contractors busily working away. "I mean it thanks."

The two of them make small talk for a bit longer before Ed takes his leave and slowly wanders upstairs, his body starting to slow from all the physical excitement so far, his mind begging him to just sit down and rest for a few minutes. He enters Roy's bedroom, closes the door and heads for the bed, slumping down onto the end and just closing his eyes for a few moments, trying to get the pounding in his head to subside.

_'Not to blame big brother…love you.'_

"Roy…buddy I'm sorry," Ed laments in soft misery as he looks at the small picture on the dresser, the one missing the glass that he had nearly destroyed a few weeks back that Wordy put back for him just as is. He looks at the two of them and feels his eyes water further and throat tighten.

_'Not to blame…don't want you blaming yourself…if you need me to say I forgive you I do but you weren't to blame. I hope you believe me.'_

Another excerpt from Roy's last message starts to resound in his mind and soon his core starts to enflame and his head swim a bit. Despite the noise from the work going on one level down, Ed slowly leans back, rolls onto his side and closes his eyes; Wordy coming in search for him about twenty minutes later and finding him fast asleep.

"About time," Wordy whispers to himself as he quietly recloses the door and heads back into the hallway, wanting to let Ed sleep as long as he needed.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…" Wordy greets Ed a few hours later as he watches his best friend slowly descend down the stairs.

"Sorry I uh…wow was it really four hours I slept?"

"Yeah and why on earth are you sorry? Trust me you needed that and more," Wordy replies as Ed slumps down into the couch opposite him. "I am surprised you lasted as long as you did."

"Had a big of drenaline left."

"Figured as much. Well you look a bit more rested," Wordy notes in truth.

"I feel…better," Ed slightly huffs as he looks toward the kitchen. "I promised Clark I'd bring him with me help…I guess go through all the stuff. Got to get all that done and damn I mean there hasn't even been a funeral yet or…"

"And here you thought you'd be bored with your week off," Wordy smirks as Ed looks back at him. "Now you can do all that properly."

"Yeah," Ed answers with a faraway glance.

It wasn't a look that Wordy was going to call him on, especially after following Ed's gaze and resting on the same picture – him and Roy taken a few years back and knowing where his thoughts were; those would be many forthcoming and it just part of the natural healing process. It was necessary.

"Time to go I guess," Ed comments as he turns back to Wordy with a small sigh. "You know part of me still wants to go and see Nora Jenkins."

"Roy killed her husband…that would be her comeback."

"And that's why I won't," Ed reassures his best friend. "I know…just wish he had listened."

"Yeah…if only. Come on…it's getting late."

The two of them finally get up to leave, Wordy heading for the SUV and Ed giving Roy's empty place one last glance. Just before he turns off the light, an image of Roy appears, looking at him and offering a small smile before Ed smiles back; a comforting feeling starting to consume him. He turns off the light and the mental image fades, prompting him to lock the door and head toward the SUV and then home.

Him and Wordy make small talk about the house itself and a few more plans on the way home, Ed's mind really starting to settle after the days events; there was nothing now except the personal stuff to come to terms with but after the formalities, like the funeral and house sale were completed, the emotional stuff would take time and that was normal. It wasn't something he was wanting to experience but something he knows won't just disappear overnight either – no matter how much amount of wishing is to be done on his part.

"So I better not see you at work tomorrow," Wordy gently warns as they stop outside Ed's house.

"Trust me Sophie would kill me first," he smirks. "Thanks again."

"Always a phone call away you know that."

"I know. Goodnight."

Ed gives Wordy a small smile before getting out and then heading toward his home, his agitation starting to lessen with each step.

"Ed?"

"Yeah it's me," he calls out as Clark rushes to see him, giving his father a hug; Ed holding onto his beloved son for a few moments longer. "Hey buddy…how was school?"

"Did you stop by the house?" Sophie asks as Ed and Clark walk into the kitchen.

"I did. Work has been started on it."

"Ed…" she goes to lightly scold.

"Hey it was the team not me. I didn't even lift a nail. But tomorrow I think I'll take Clark back after school and get to work on what things he wants to keep and um…what stuff you do?"

"Really dad?"

"Well we gotta get it ready for sale right?"

"That much work has been done?"

"Hey what can I tell ya? I work with the best team in town," Ed smirks as he earns a hug from his wife. "And thought I'd help with the funeral arrangements."

"Well whatever you did today to put you in this mood, I'm thankful."

"Laid a few things to rest – literally," Ed confesses with a heavy frown.

"Tell me all about it while I make dinner. Clark set the table and…" Sophie's voice trails off as Ed takes off his coat and Clark heads for the cupboard to get some dishes. Ed tells them about the final arrest of Jacob Tyler, leaving out the jail house visit details and then telling them about Spike's helpful friends.

As much as Ed had expected to be wakened by a few nightmares during the night, they weren't as many as expected and he can only chalk it up to the physically tiring day he had endured. But sleeping a bit later the following morning and waking up a bit more refreshed, helped to chase away a bit more of the morbid melancholy so that he was able to actually help Sophie with Roy's funeral with informative and helpful input; the two of them having a leisurely lunch and just talking a bit more about what to expect the coming weekend – Roy's funeral and what would happen after that.

XXXXXXXX

"I think we're gonna need a bigger truck dad," Clark mentions the end of that same day after they had loaded up the bike, the corner unit and a few other things.

The work for the most part by the contractors was complete; the painting and flooring, Ed assuring them he'd take care of to get done; Jules literally completing the drywalling in expert fashion. He had already called for a painter; the insurance claim paying for a good fresh overhaul for the entire house; and a flooring team called for the following day.

"We can come back tomorrow," Ed replies with a smile as he pulls Clark into him and gives him a small head rub, ruffling is hair and delighting in a warm chuckle for his son.

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Think Uncle Roy…um did he know…did he suffer when he died?"

Ed's mind flashes security footage of him re-watching Roy's final moments and feels his stomach tighten once more. "He…no son…he was dead instantly," Ed confirms with a small swallow.

"How do you know?"

"I saw footage. He...he didn't suffer."

"Okay."

Ed's arm tightens around Clark's shoulder as he gives his precious son a squeeze and then quickly blinks his eyes to keep at bay any on coming tears.

"I miss him already."

"Me to…me too," Ed admits softly as his eyes water a bit more at Clark's soft confession. "Okay time to get home and unload all this stuff and help with dinner."

"When's the last time Uncle Roy used that bike?"

"I doubt he used it once."

"What? Why'd he buy it?"

"I think it was to impress a girl at the time."

"That's lame," Clark comments drawing a small chuckle from his father.

"Why?"

"Just for a girl? I'd never do that."

"You might when you're his age," Ed teases.

"No way," Clark insists, making his father chuckle.

"Okay well in his defense…" Ed starts out into another story about him and Roy, his mind getting more and more accustomed to talking about his brother in the past tense; his heart insisting that he try to focus on the good times and leave the tense, more bitter times alone – they were now literally a thing of the past.

The next few days, Ed keeps himself busy with the house, finally getting it ready for sale and putting it on the market but then telling Sophie she was in charge of that. The funeral was held at a non-denominational funeral home and it was full of friends and relatives all coming to show their support; even Roy's ex, Anna, put in a rare appearance for the sake of the family and the as quickly headed back to Calgary. Ed's words at the funeral were heartfelt but were minimal compared to some; as per his choice. The rest was for Roy alone - in private.

After the funeral, the house was filled with friends, all coming for a few light refreshments and just to show added support for the Lane family and pay their final respects. After the funeral, Ed literally collapses in bed, his mind and body both overly fatigued but needing a good nights sleep and waking up the following Sunday morning, with even less aches and agitation than the day before – things were slowly returning to normal.

Sunday, Ed spends doing all family stuff, taking Clark and Sophie out for a late brunch and the three of them talking more about the money; the bulk going to Clark's education account but then wanting to use some of it for a real holiday, like to Disney World that they couldn't take before.

But each spare moment he could afford, Ed would sneak into his study and rewatch Roy's final message to him, Sophie sometimes joining him for support and others just him – crying, cursing, talking or just silently listening; whatever he had to do to find inner peace and closure in his heart. It might have meant a final goodbye, it never meant Roy would be forgotten, in fact he was now determined more than ever to allow his brother's better moments live on through him as much as possible; it was what he felt he owed him. And that brought him comfort.

XXXXXXXX

After a week of being at home and resting, Ed awakens early Monday morning, anxious to get the day started and back into his old routine. Sophie would be showing the house this week and when that sold everything was for the most part done. Roy's things from his desk and locker at work were sent over, a few of them Ed had safely tucked away in his work cabinet in the garage the rest went into a special box that he wanted to keep for Clark just in case he wanted them when he was older. His body was done mending; the bad guys were where they belonged and it was time for Constable Ed Lane to get back to where he belonged - the SRU.

He quietly slips from the house, heading to his car, but purposely making a small detour to a special place before heading into the barn.

Ed nears Roy's gravestone and feels his heart rate starting to pick up the pace, his stomach a bit tighter. He gets a few feet and then stops, his warm and now slightly watery sapphires fixed on the cold grey slab before him with the big black letters displaying his brother's name.

He feels a small lump of emotion starting to form in his throat as he quickly looks away, cursing himself for making the stop before going into work in a morbid frame of mind.

"Roy…I'm sorry," he starts in a soft tone. "I know you said I wasn't to blame but I can't help but feel I failed you as a brother. I wish…god I wish I could say this to your face. I shoulda made time and I didn't…and I'm sorry. Damn I'm sorry," Ed pauses as he shakes his head and then quickly dries his eyes. "I'll make sure that Clark never forgets you because um…I know I won't…I won't."

Ed takes a deep breath as he feels his core temperature starting to rise but lingers in place a few moments longer, wanting to regain his composure before heading into work. "Thanks for the tape…I'll um…you knew what I'd need and that…I can't thank you enough for it. I still feel to blame but that's what older brothers do right? I miss you…damn never thought I'd hear myself say that but…I do. I gotta run but um…but I'll be back okay? I will…I promise."

He lingers in place a few moments longer, wanting to fully regain his composure and walk out as put together as he had walked in. But as soon as he turns, he sees Wordy watching him and offers him a small frown.

"Just got here," Wordy assures him; wanting Ed to know that he hadn't heard anything.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Ed inquires as he heads toward his best friend.

"Went to pick you up and Sophie said you'd left…called the barn and then…"

"Figured I'd come here. Just had to…"

"Hey you had to…that's it," Wordy holds his hand up and then smiles as he gives his friend a comforting hug. "That's between you two. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean first day back and all you might have forgotten a few things," Wordy teases bringing a small smile to Ed's face.

"Yeah I'm okay. I mean…I wish I had done more or been a better brother to him or…" Ed's voice trails off; Wordy not stopping Ed from getting it off his chest. "I'm just gonna make sure Clark remembers all the good stuff you know?"

"I think you've done a great job so far," Wordy lightly commends as they near Ed's car.

"How'd you get here?"

"Hitchhiked," Wordy smirks. "Cab. Figured I could get a lift into work."

"Hitchhiked…knitting…you know your list of skills is growing. Soon your resume will be longer than one page," Ed teases.

"Well I still hafta add dumpster diving, jail supply worker and would be Detective to keep up with you," Wordy tosses back as Ed chuckles. "But I think I'll add overall stand up guy and best friend first."

"Yeah…that you are," Ed nods as Wordy gets into the car. Ed pauses for a few moments to look back at Roy's tombstone, his mind once again seeing his brother's face watching him with a small smile and his mind and heart starting to settle a little.

"I promise you Roy…I'll never forget you and make sure no one else does either," Ed whispers before he gets in and closes the door, starting into another tale about him and Roy hitching home and the person stopping was their father. Soft laughter lingers in the cool morning air as the silvery Ford Flex pulls out of the cemetery and heads towards work.

_'I promise Roy…no one will ever forget you.'_

Unconditional love meant that it had no conditions, no rules, no guidelines – it was honest, heartfelt and genuine. If only he had thrown away the damn emotional rulebook while Roy was alive, maybe that love would have been strong enough to bring Roy to him in his darkest hour. But life doesn't go by a set of rules and Ed knows now that only he can ensure Roy's legacy. That's what he could do for his brother; it's what he had to do for himself.

"Eddie! Welcome back."

"Boss…it's good to be back."

"Alright…let's keep the peace."

"Copy…that."

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well my dear readers that's it…we've reached the end of this angsty little adventure. I really want to THANK YOU ALL so very much for your time to read and review – I used some ideas in here from your reviews and extended it again thanks for your feedback and support! I hope you were all satisfied with this ending and would love your final thoughts before you go. So thanks so much (and Alice thanks you too) and as the note below says – more adventures on the way or already in progress lol!

**PS: **Hope you all got the alert and liked the start to On Deadly Ground my new Ed/Wordy perilous adventure that debuted last Wordy wEDnesEDay thanks everyone!


End file.
